


В холодном свете утра

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Gavry



Series: ББ-квест [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Swearing, alcohol and drug use are mentioned, domestic violence is mentioned, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: «В мире, где Стив был благородным золотистым ретривером, сам Баки казался себе жалким плодом незаконной любви питбуля и чихуахуа, который только и знал, что гавкать без толку и врезаться в стены»





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Cold Light of Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/409221) by Locust. 



> Упоминания алкоголя и наркотиков, нецензурная лексика, много болтовни, упоминается бытовое насилие.

В маленькой, оклеенной желтыми обоями комнате раздался вздох – так вздыхает человек, который долгое время находился под водой и наконец вынырнул наружу. Глаза медленно, с трудом открылись, но тут же закрылись опять, потому что яркий утренний свет прожигал роговицу даже сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Брови недовольно нахмурились. Тело весило не меньше груженого самосвала, и боже, как же здесь было жарко! Потная кожа прилипала к простыням, но Баки отбросил одеяло и еще раз осторожно открыл глаза.

Он осмотрел купающуюся в первых лучах солнца комнату. Разбросанная на полу одежда, пустые пивные бутылки на столе… Откуда-то донеслась музыка, Баки узнал песню – «Колыбельная» от «Кьюр»*. Под такую музыку было бы приятно проснуться, вот только казалось, что вчера его переехал грузовик. Он перевернулся на бок, не обращая внимания на подступившую тошноту. Рядом лежало чье-то сопящее тело, и пока Баки рассматривал помятое лицо в обрамлении светло-русых волос, память внезапно обрушилась на него, возвращая картины вчерашнего вечера. Это не его комната. 

Баки попытался было встать, но мозг категорически отказывался посылать по нервным клеткам какие бы то ни было импульсы. Когда слабые сигналы наконец добрались до пункта назначения, ему удалось слегка приподняться, но равновесие подвело, и он рухнул на пол. Прямо на живот. Правая рука оказалась снизу, и Баки зашипел от боли. Левой не было – плечо переходило в нелепый обрубок вместо мускулистой руки, которой полагалось там быть, но что поделать. Баки прислушался: с кровати донесся громкий всхрап. Кажется, его звучное падение никого не разбудило.

Побарахтавшись на полу, Баки с трудом перевернулся на спину. Дышал он тяжело, с хрипами, горло саднило, как будто его всю ночь драли наждачной бумагой. 

До него снова донеслась сонная, успокаивающая мелодия, напомнившая о колледже и о том, как он познакомился с Наташей и Клинтом. Они тогда были практически неразлучны и первый раз как следует напились как раз под эту, поставленную на повтор, песню. Нежные звуки гитары очень подходили для того, чтобы набраться как следует. Клинт тогда бегал вокруг общаги в чем мать родила, а Наташа провела конец ночи, придерживая длинные волосы Баки, пока того выворачивало наизнанку. Наутро ему было так же хреново, как сейчас. Только вот сейчас мир вращался вокруг намного быстрее, и Баки чувствовал, как намокшие от пота непослушные волосы липнут ко лбу. Хотя ему было жарко, все тело дрожало не переставая. Алкоголь его до такого состояния довести не мог, но вчера… Да, спящий рядом блондинчик продал ему кокаин, когда они встретились в одном из баров Бруклина. А потом они, видимо, решили провести ночь вместе, и Баки не очень помнил, что именно было дальше.

Пока он вспоминал, песня сменилась. Хорошо, что еще один медляк, ничего более энергичного он бы просто не вынес.

_В холодном свете утра, пока все зевают – ты балдеешь._ *

Баки несколько раз моргнул. В соседней квартире отдаленно зазвенел будильник. Первые утренние автобусы ползли по улице, а в открытые окна слышались чьи-то голоса.

_В холодном свете утра... похмелье от гуляний и балдежа_ *

Что-то кольнуло в груди, когда он услышал эти слова. В голосе певца звучала такая боль, как будто он не понаслышке знал, что значит валяться на полу в квартире незнакомого мужика, пока твое тело горит от кокаина. Дышать стало трудно.

_Стоя перед зеркалом, не узнаешь лица. Неудачник, грешник – хрен, напяливший маску._ *

Баки почувствовал, как щиплет в глазах. На него накатила знакомая паника – нужно выбраться отсюда, выбраться, выбраться! _Сейчас!_ Он тяжело поднялся на ноги, прерывисто и хрипло дыша. Место укола чесалось, хотя никаких следов видно не было. Баки принялся шарить по полу в поисках своей одежды, и с пересохших губ сорвался первый всхлип.

_Твоя кожа начнет зудеть, а вчерашний день откатится волной._ *

В ушах шумело, пока Баки, с трудом попадая в штанины и путаясь в футболке, натягивал на себя одежду. Прочь отсюда! _Прочь!_

_Забудь о прошлых грешках и украденных вещах, ты под кайфом. В холодном свете утра._ *

Паника все усиливалась... Баки бросился вон из спальни, отчаянно ища глазами дверь, которая в конце концов обнаружилась в конце коридора. Так далеко! На стоящем у стены комоде играло радио, и звуки музыки все глубже проникали в уши. За спиной послышалась возня.

– Куда это ты, блядь, соб…

Но Баки не дослушал. Он ковылял к двери, держась за стены, которые буквально падали на него.

_Завтрашний день – лишь свист чайника. Свист, свист, свист, свист, свист, свист, свист, свист, свист – уносящий прочь. В холодный свет дня._ *

Баки распахнул наконец дверь, сбежал по ступенькам, несколько раз чуть не запутавшись в ногах и вписавшись бедром в перила. Добравшись наконец до выхода, он глубоко вдохнул свежий утренний воздух. Улица была ему незнакома – во всяком случае, сейчас, когда мир вокруг крутился, кувыркался и постоянно менял форму. Кокаин все еще воздействовал на его мозг. Не очень понимая, куда идти, Баки повернул направо и двинулся по улице длинными, неуверенными шагами. Он натянул на голову капюшон куртки и уткнулся взглядом в тротуар, зная, что выглядит просто ужасно. Глаза покраснели, под ними залегли черные круги, он не брился уже несколько дней. Да еще длинные спутанные волосы – ну точно нарик сторчавшийся! Обычно волосы были чистыми и забранными в свободный хвост, но сейчас просто свисали, наполовину закрывая лицо. Его до сих пор трясло, а ноги не очень понимали, в какую сторону нужно шагать. Баки затравленно оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь убедиться, что его не преследуют. От быстрого движения мир опять завертелся волчком, и в глазах потемнело. Пришлось опуститься на колени, хватаясь за подвернувшуюся под руку оградку. В ушах снова зазвенело, ладонь обожгло болью – показалось, что он ободрал ее до крови. Кто-то, кажется, спросил, в порядке ли он, но Баки ничего не ответил, только быстро поднялся и, не очень уверенно ступая, бросился бежать. Нужно было выбраться отсюда. Нужно было добежать прямо до дома и упасть в кровать, не вставая целую неделю. А Нат будет носить ему кофе в постель и называть идиотом. Ага, как же. Нат его просто убьет!

Баки не успел пробежать и квартала, как с окружающим миром опять что-то произошло. Улица поднялась на дыбы прямо перед ним, дома изогнулись в разные стороны, а гул проносящихся мимо машин просверлил затылок тупой болью. Задыхаясь, Баки повернул за угол, врезался в кого-то, повисая на нем. Баки поднял глаза, смутно, как сквозь туман, разглядев перед собой только нечеткие очертания светловолосого человека с пронзительными синими глазами. Человек что-то говорил ему, но слова терялись в окружающем шуме. Баки почувствовал, как его крепко держат, не давая свалиться на асфальт. Дальше держаться за реальность не получалось, и он с облегчением уплыл в никуда.

* * *

Открыв глаза, Баки понял, что все совсем хреново, еще хреновей, чем утром. Лучше проснуться в наркоманском притоне после весело проведенной ночи, чем в полицейском участке, блядь!

Осторожно сев на жесткой койке, он потер глаза. Мир снова стал таким, каким его должен видеть здравомыслящий человек. Никаких галлюцинаций, ни давления, ни паники, ни холодного пота. Только раскалывалась голова, а так ничего. Баки вскочил и метнулся к унитазу, чтобы извергнуть из себя остатки вчерашнего веселья. Прекрасно, мать вашу! Склонившись над унитазом, он придерживал дрожащей рукой волосы и сплевывал обжигающую горло желчь. Когда он вообще в последний раз ел? Обнаружив на запястье резинку, он собрал волосы в неряшливый хвост. Несколько прядей упали на лицо, когда Баки оперся о локоть и прислонился к холодному бачку. Его все еще подташнивало, но внутри больше просто ничего не осталось.

– Первый раз, да, приятель?

Баки покосился в сторону голоса. Одну из стен заменяла решетка, по другую сторону которой стоял смутно знакомый высокий синеглазый блондин и смотрел на него. Его руки были засунуты в карманы формы, а лицо казалось серьезным и встревоженным. Как будто копу было дело до валяющегося в камере нарика! Баки усмехнулся. Кажется, в крепкие объятия именно этого типа он влетел утром. Вот, блядь, повезло – ширнуться и упасть в обморок прямо к ногам копа. Баки ничего не ответил, только сплюнул в унитаз, пытаясь избавиться от гадостного вкуса во рту. Не помогло. Полицейский следил за его каждым движением.

– И как, оно того стоило?

Баки почувствовал, что тип начинает его бесить.

– А давай ты просто свалишь и не будешь смотреть, как я выблевываю свой желудок, а? Сделай одолжение! – предложил он, поворачиваясь к копу с улыбкой, которая могла бы стать саркастичной ухмылкой, если бы ее не испортила гримаса боли. Судя по ощущениям, на боку появилось несколько синяков. Коп слегка улыбнулся, но с места не сдвинулся, так и стоял, пока к нему не присоединился еще какой-то черный, тоже в форме.

– Стив, ты уже говорил с этой, как ее… С Романовой? Прости, что весь бардак тебе достался, Скотту пришлось помочь с ограблением. Прикинь, какие-то придурки вломились в квартиру на третьем этаже, а взяли только банный халат и коробку пастилок! Видимо, наркоманы ночью резвились. Кстати, раз уж зашла речь… как тут наш герой?

Он кивнул в сторону Баки и протянул копу, оказавшемуся Стивом, папку, в которой, видимо, находилось его досье. Стив открыл было рот, но Баки его опередил:

– Так, секунду. Наташа? Романова? Вы позвонили Наташе? – Баки сам услышал, насколько испуганно звучит его голос. Он и правда был испуган. Наташе позвонили из полиции, потому что он под наркотой метался по улицам и врезался в полицейских. Вот дерьмо!

– Да, я позвонил твоей подружке. Она как раз ждет тебя в холле, я только что с ней побеседовал. – Стив отвернулся от Баки и взглянул на черного копа, который так и не открыл папку.

– Странно, что ты раньше нам не попадался, – сказал черный, скрестив на груди руки. – Ты хреново выглядел этим утром, приятель. Пришлось тебя в больницу тащить, чтобы проверили, не окочуришься ли. Градусов в крови хватало, а еще, судя по тестам, ты в последние сутки кокаином баловался, да? Ну и сюда тебя доставили, чтобы дать проспаться и открыть дело.

Баки убрал за ухо мешающую прядь волос и поднял на него взгляд.

– Валяй. Такие вот собрания клуба благородных девиц это то, что нужно с похмелья, еще бы! – хриплым от выпитого голосом сказал он, криво усмехаясь, и попытался поудобнее устроиться на жестком полу. Полицейский только закатил глаза и фыркнул.

– Такой дерзкий, да? Попридержи язык. И скажи спасибо, что мы у тебя никакой дури не нашли, а то пришлось бы у нас задержаться.

– Очень успокаивает, – буркнул Баки сплевывая в унитаз. Он чувствовал себя донельзя грязным. Нет, наркотики – не для него, нахуй такое удовольствие. Быстро началось, быстро и кончится. Этот Стив оказался прав, Баки действительно впервые попробовал что-то посильнее выпивки. И нет, оно того не стоило.

– Ты и руку так потерял? Сиганул с крыши под дозой, собираясь полетать немного? – черный усмехнулся. Блондин – то есть Стив – предупреждающе посмотрел на него.

– Сэм!

Сэм снова закатил глаза и открыл папку.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс… Ну и имечко! – пробормотал он, просматривая бумаги.

– Джеймс… – спокойно, с легкой улыбкой на лице начал Стив.

– Баки.

– Прости?

– Никто не зовет меня Джеймс. Баки. От второго имени, которое так понравилось твоему коллеге. – Баки недовольно взглянул на Сэма, но тот лишь усмехнулся в ответ.

– Хорошо, Баки, – Стив тоже слегка усмехнулся. – Я побеседовал с мисс Романовой, и она в шоке от происшедшего. По ее словам, раньше с тобой такого не случалось, и я склонен ей верить. Наташа сказала, что у тебя… м-м-м… кратковременная депрессия, связанная с травматическими событиями прошлого, как она выразилась. Я, пожалуй, отпущу тебя на первый раз, если пообещаешь, что больше в подобных обстоятельствах мы не встретимся. С трудностями можно справляться и по-другому, правда?

Стив не сводил с него глаз. Баки снова затошнило – не физически, нет. Просто стало противно, что он снова стал маленьким мальчиком, которого отчитывают за съеденное тайком печенье. Он уставился на пол.

– Первый раз? – вмешался Сэм, отрываясь от бумаг. – Да у него руки нет, Стив, как и у многих из этой братии! Ты же знаешь, у наркоманов это частенько бывает. Да и Романова эта вполне может приврать ради дружка. – Рука Баки сжалась в кулак, но он стиснул зубы, заставляя себя молчать. – Откуда мы знаем, что завтра Барнс не окажется снова обколотым на улице?

Стив взглядом велел напарнику заткнуться и постучал пальцем по строчке в досье. После того, как Сэм прочел, его глаза удивленно округлились. Взглянув на Баки, он смущенно кашлянул.

– Да нет, продолжай, – пожал плечами Баки. – Интересно же, что, по-твоему, случилось с моей рукой? Реальность, видишь ли, гораздо скучнее, чем пошедший по пизде трип. 

Стив снова улыбнулся. Придурок. Опираясь о стену, Баки поднялся на слегка подгибающиеся ноги, с которыми, правда, уже можно было договориться.

– Окажите старому ветерану услугу, ребята, и забейте уже на свой перекрестный допрос. Давайте договоримся больше не встречаться, и все. Никогда.

Баки устало ухмыльнулся и потер плечо, под которым должны были находиться локоть, запястье, ладонь, пальцы и где их не было уже четыре года. Сразу после колледжа он завербовался в армию. Баки всегда этого хотел: он вырос на рассказах деда о Второй Мировой. И, в общем, не жалел о выборе. Да, армия, война и все, что он видел и делал, оставили свой след. Не могли не оставить. Просто… Просто было там еще много чего, что размело мир Баки на мелкие кусочки несколько лет назад. Потеряв руку, он вернулся на гражданку и снял квартиру вместе с Наташей и Клинтом. Первые полгода просто пил, купаясь в волнах жалости к самому себе, пока Наташа не пнула его как следует, заставив подняться на ноги и постепенно вернуться, насколько возможно, к нормальной жизни. При мысли о Наташе Баки почувствовал укол вины в груди.

Стив добродушно рассмеялся и вытащил из кармана связку ключей, а Сэм, не отводя от Баки глаз, захлопнул папку. Решетка со звоном распахнулась, и Баки вышел в коридор перед двумя полицейскими.

– Слушай, – Сэм казался слегка смущенным, – ты меня извини, я…

Баки успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.

– Да ладно, брось. Ты не первый, кто про мою руку всякое дерьмо думает. Нат говорит, это из-за волос.

Насмешливо фыркнув, Баки прошел мимо копов. Он снова постепенно становился старым добрым Баки, который мог смеяться и шутить даже в аду. Сзади раздалось два коротких смешка.

– Теперь направо, и мы в холле, – сказал Стив в конце коридора. Чувство юмора куда-то испарилось, рука в кармане куртки задрожала. Нат его убьет – и будет права! Холл показался слишком быстро. Баки сразу заметил рыжие волосы и спрятанное в ладонях лицо и, сглотнув, медленно пошел вперед.

– Мисс Романова? – позвал Стив. Наташа медленно подняла голову. Ее зеленые глаза смотрели только на Баки, щеки были мокрыми от слез. В груди все сжалось: Наташа плакала из-за него! Баки почувствовал, как глаза подозрительно защипало. Девушка медленно встала, и, судя по всему, она была в ярости.

– Нат, я…

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! – когда Наташа звала его так, слегка растягивая гласные, можно было ждать чего угодно. Баки сглотнул. Сейчас она на него наорет или ударит, потому что так ему и надо! Но лицо Наташи скривилось, будто та пыталась сдержать слезы, и через секунду она уже стояла рядом, крепко обнимая его. Баки обхватил девушку рукой и зарылся лицом в рыжие волосы. Они долго так стояли, целую минуту, а то и две. Время остановилось. Он заслужил крики, ругательства, скандал, а она… Клинт и Наташа знали историю Баки и прощали все его выходки, и приступы депрессии, в результате которых он приползал домой пьяный в стельку. Правда, сейчас это случалось все реже. Но в этот раз он перешел все границы.

– Клинт готовит дома лазанью, – голос Наташи все еще слегка дрожал. Баки попытался засмеяться, но смех застрял в горле и с губ сорвалось какое-то невнятное шипение. Лазанья была его любимым блюдом.

– Значит, у нас нет больше дома, – пробормотал он, улыбаясь. Наташа, не разрывая объятий, слегка отодвинулась от Баки, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

– Ты в порядке? – она заправила выбившуюся прядку ему за ухо. Баки заставил себя улыбнуться и кивнул. Все еще обнимая Наташу, он повернулся к полицейским. Сэм внимательно осматривал холл, пытаясь дать им с Наташей немного уединения в многолюдном полицейском участке. Стив просто смотрел на них и улыбался.

Баки прочистил горло:

– Вещи мои у тебя?

– Вещи? Да, конечно!

Он вытащил из кармана бумажник и мобильник Баки, а тот, запихав их в собственный карман, снова повернулся к Наташе.

– Ну, ты готова вернуться на развалины? 

– Да блин, этот несчастный даже хлеб не может поджарить самостоятельно, – облегченно фыркнула Наташа. 

– Ты подумай, вы вместе уже сколько? Лет шесть? Клинт шесть блядских лет живет с шеф-поваром и до сих пор не способен нормально пиццу разогреть, придурок! – рассмеялся Баки, направляясь к выходу. Наташа взяла его под руку. 

– И это говорит взрослый мужик, который все еще не понимает, как работает посудомоечная машина! Не ты ли на днях закинул таблетку для посудомойки прямо в посуду? Баки, ну какого черта? 

– Нат, но это же фигня полная! Почему эта чертова машинка не может работать, как стиральная? Просто кидаешь таблетку, и все! Она же все равно растворяется там, – возмутился Баки, защищаясь. Выходя на улицу, он оглянулся, встречаясь взглядом со Стивом. Тот помахал ему рукой и улыбнулся. Баки дернул в ответной улыбке уголком рта, и дверь за ним захлопнулась с громким стуком.

* * *

Когда Нат и Баки вернулись, квартира, к их удивлению, оказалась цела, а Клинт встретил их божественно вкусной лазаньей. Правда, после получасового допроса он признался, что на самом деле за лазанью следовало благодарить миссис Картер, соседку, живущую ниже этажом – пожилая леди, будучи на пенсии, проявляла горячий интерес к бурной жизни молодой троицы сверху, то и дело принося им что-нибудь вкусненькое, чтобы скоротать вечер. Под «бурной жизнью» в основном имелись в виду громкие киновечера, когда они втроем до хрипа спорили из-за каждой идиотской детали.

– Да ты, блядь, издеваешься? Леголас с Арагорном просто созданы друг для друга! У эльфа штаны его средневековые аж дымятся, когда они взглядами встречаются. Они ж друг друга пол трилогии просто глазами раздевают. _«Леголас, что видит твой эльфийский взор?»_ Да Арагорна он, мать вашу, видит, кого ж еще? Не хоббитов же блондинчик наш высматривает! – доказывал как-то Клинт, когда они в десятый раз пересматривали «Властелина Колец».

Нат фыркнула:

– Да ну, бред какой-то, никто не может встать между Арагорном и Арвен. Лив Тайлер – вообще самая горячая штучка на планете, между прочим, куда там какому-то ушастому белобрысому до нее? Без шансов.

Клинт посмотрел на нее с преувеличенным возмущением:

– Как ты можешь говорить так о сыне короля Северного Лихолесья? Его отец узнает об этом! 

Наташа закатила глаза.

– Фандом перепутал, Клинт, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Хотя… Леголас же остался в Средиземье, пока Арагорн не умер. Все остальные эльфы свалили в Валинор, а он остался. О да, искрило между ними знатно. 

– Вот именно! – довольно воскликнул Клинт.

– С другой стороны, он взял с собой туда Гимли. Сэм вроде как тоже отправился в Валинор, когда Роза умерла и детишки выросли. За Фродо, ну ты понял, – заметил Баки, рассеянно накручивая на палец прядь волос. 

– Фу-у-у-у! – Наташа швырнула в него попкорном. Клинт кинул в него подушкой, чтобы не выпендривался.

На том же самом, слишком тесном для троих диване, они и сидели сейчас, после возвращения Баки и Наташи из полицейского участка, доев лазанью и устроив себе марафон «Оранжевый – хит сезона». Клинт ни слова не сказал о приключениях Баки, но все время стискивал его плечо, а Наташа тесно-тесно прижималась с другого бока. Друзья знали все о его прошлом и периодических приступах, которые преследовали его в настоящем. Это не было депрессией в полном смысле слова, ужас войны не висел над ним темной тенью, что бы это не означало. Просто время от времени какое-то событие, взгляд, слово, словно открывало шлюзы, и воспоминания захлестывали его с головой, не давая вынырнуть на поверхность. Он вспоминал, как потерял руку. Вспоминал Брока – и тонул, тонул… Обычно в таких случаях человек пытается набрать полную грудь воздуха, Баки предпочитал алкоголь. А вчера алкоголя не хватило, и он попробовал наркоту. Но больше такого не повторится, поклялся он себе. То, чего Баки с таким безнадежным отчаянием искал, наркотики дать не могли, они только еще больше запутали бы его в бесконечных миражах. Случайная песня, услышанная утром по радио, все еще звучала в голове, не давая душе успокоиться. Но здесь и сейчас он был счастлив. Клинт присвистнул, когда на экране мелькнула грудь Пайпер. Все было как раньше.

* * *

Следующее утро началось куда лучше. Нат сварила ему кофе и даже сделала вафли, когда Баки пообещал не выдавать ее Клинту, который никогда не получал на завтрак вафли и не уставал напоминать об этом своей девушке. Ухмыляясь, Баки поднял мизинец, и Нат со смехом обвила его своим. Они, как обычно, вместе вышли на работу. Наташа была превосходным шеф-поваром и владела симпатичным небольшим ресторанчиком в нескольких кварталах от их квартиры. Четыре года назад, после возвращения Баки из армии назад, в Америку, Наташа наняла его официантом – совершенно без опыта, но ей удалось убедить его, что с этой работой можно справится с помощью «обаяния и этих твоих дурацких шуточек, на которые почему-то ведутся женщины». Они вместе дошли до ресторанчика, над дверью которого была нарисована голова лося и красовалось гордое «Buck». По мнению Наташи и Клинта, это было забавно – назвать ресторан созвучно детскому прозвищу друга, придуманному когда-то его мамой. Так что Баки вошел в ресторан, носящий его имя только потому, что Нат и Клинт были в дрова, когда заказывали вывеску.

Баки остался за барной стойкой, а Наташа направилась прямиком на кухню. Основным правилом Наташи для официантов было соблюдение строгого дресс-кода, поэтому Баки достал свой бейдж, цепляя его на фиолетовую рубашку. Потом махнул рукой, приветствуя вторую официантку, Шэрон, одетую в такую же блузку и узкие черные джинсы. Наташа однажды заявила, что в обязанности персонала, обслуживающего клиентов, входит ношение обтягивающих задницу штанов, так что и задница Баки не избежала этой упаковки. Он кинул на Шэрон быстрый взгляд: она расстегнула две верхние пуговки на блузке – видимо, женская половина персонала тоже получала четкие инструкции насчет внешнего вида. 

– Привет, Баки! – Мэтт, один из немногочисленных работников ресторана, подошел к стойке, широко улыбаясь. Баки улыбнулся в ответ, закатывая левый, бесполезный рукав рубашки повыше и закрепляя его металлическим зажимом, чтобы не мешался. Лучше совсем убрать, чем будет болтаться без дела и путаться тут.

– А где ты вчера был? Наташа тоже раньше ушла, хотя работы хватало, – спросил Мэтт, усаживаясь на барный табурет как раз напротив Баки, которому срочно понадобилось чем-то занять руку, и он принялся протирать стойку.

– Да так… чувствовал себя неважно, – неопределенно пробормотал он и добавил для убедительности: – Температура поднялась, все такое. «Неважно себя чувствовал» звучало так, словно он не пришел на работу с похмелья, что, в общем, было правдой, но температура звучала лучше. Баки невольно вздрогнул, когда Мэтт поднял руку и пощупал его лоб. 

– Ну хорошо, что быстро поправился.

Баки молча улыбнулся в ответ и вернулся к уборке, следя взглядом за Мэттом, который поднялся и подошел к двери, переворачивая табличку «Открыто». 

– А Мэтт на тебя запал, – шепнула незаметно подошедшая Шэрон. – Но я тебе этого не говорила, да?

Баки недоверчиво посмотрел на девушку, начавшую складывать салфетки и хмыкнул. Он тоже заметил интерес Мэтта, но предпочитал разыгрывать непонимание. Проблемы на рабочем месте? Нет уж, спасибо.

Приближалось время ланча. Баки болтал с одним старичком, заслужившим за последний год титул постоянного клиента. Тот как раз рассказывал забавную историю про голубя, напавшего на него в Центральном парке, когда дверь распахнулась. Баки обернулся.

Так, стоп. Он что, не ответил на какое-то ебучее письмо счастья или ему просто не везет, потому что не везет? В Наташин ресторан вошли два его новых знакомых в полицейской форме. Какого черта они здесь делают? Неужели за ним явились? Но ведь они же пришли к согласию, что не увидятся больше. Все, конец, финита!

Стив и Сэм не замечали Баки, который постарался слиться с мебелью. Он, пожалуй, сходит на кухню, проверит, что там как. Может, Нат помощь нужна? Шэрон, широко улыбаясь, вышла вперед и обняла светловолосого копа.

– Стив!

– Привет, Шэрон. Вот, решили с Сэмом зайти перекусить к вам. Помнишь то пари пару недель назад? Ты проиграла и пообещала угостить нас ланчем… Хотя, наверное, не помнишь, меня трудно перепить.

Шэрон игриво шлепнула его по руке.

– Конечно, помню! Сюда, пожалуйста.

Баки уже почти дошел до кухни, когда Шэрон его окликнула. Вот блядь!

– Баки! Возьми мой столик, ладно? Тут ко мне гости пришли, я обещала им ланч.

Громкий голос Шэрон заставил его скривиться. Он медленно обернулся, стараясь смотреть только на Шэрон и игнорировать полицейских рядом с ней.

– Баки? Вот так встреча, – удивленно рассмеялся Сэм. Шэрон непонимающе посмотрела на него:

– Вы что, знакомы?

Дерьмо. Дерьмодерьмодерьмо!

Баки дернулся, когда кто-то обнял его сзади за плечи и взъерошил волосы. Чертов Мэтт! Ситуация все больше походила на ночной кошмар.

– Неужели наш Баки что-то натворил?

Вопрос был сугубо риторическим, и Баки ответил нервным смешком. В мире Мэтта ни один бывший солдат, судя по всему, не мог быть в контрах с законом. 

– Нат просила тебя помочь на кухне. Я тебя подменю.

Спасиботебегосподи! Баки воспользовался предлогом и смылся из зала. Открывая дверь кухни, он быстро обернулся. Стив улыбался, но понять смысл этой улыбки Баки не мог. Сэм ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами, словно извиняясь. Прежде чем дверь закрылась, Баки успел поднять руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

* * *

Три дня подряд Стив и Сэм каждый чертов день появлялись в ресторане ровно в двенадцать. Слава Богу, Шэрон с огромным удовольствием обслуживала их столик, вовсю кокетничая со Стивом, а третья пуговица на рубашке как бы сама собой расстегивалась всякий раз, когда парочка появлялась в дверях.

На четвертый день Баки обнаружил, что на часах почти полдень, а он стоит за стойкой и нервно обкусывает ноготь. Шэрон была слишком занята: Наташа поручила ей какой-то важный заказ, и теперь она носилась между залом и кухней, как электровеник. 

11:58.

Дверь распахнулась. Баки закрыл глаза и втянул воздух.

– Привет, Баки, – сказал Стив. Баки еще раз бегло взглянул на Шэрон, которая как раз возбужденно общалась с кем-то по телефону и только махнула рукой, извиняясь.

– Привет, – сухо ответил он и нацепил на лицо улыбку для клиентов, больше напоминающую гримасу от зубной боли. Он проводил Стива и Сэма за их обычный столик и подал меню.

– Ни за что бы не поверил, что наткнусь на тебя здесь, – заметил Сэм с ухмылкой. На что Баки послал ему самую невинную и одновременно выпендрежную из своих улыбок. 

– Мы знакомы, мистер… Уилсон? – сладко пропел он, прочитав фамилию на полицейской плашке. – Я абсолютно уверен, что вижу вас впервые, разве нет? – Баки чуть повысил голос, потому что Мэтт как раз проходил мимо. Сэм усмехнулся, но продолжать тему не стал.

– Я заметил тут вчера мисс Романову. Вы работаете вместе? – спросил Стив, рассеянно листая меню.

– Это ее ресторан, – ответил Баки как можно дружелюбнее, хотя левый висок начинало ломить тупой болью. Он кинул взгляд на полицейскую плашку. «Роджерс». – Нат взяла меня сюда, пока не закончу учиться и не найду работу по специальности.

Ему не обязательно было это говорить, но не хотелось, чтобы они думали о нем, как о калеке-ветеране, которого из жалости устроили на работу друзья. Три раза в неделю: по понедельникам, вторникам и четвергам, он ходил в университет. Не работать же всю жизнь официантом! У Баки был план Б, и он уже пятый год ему следовал.

– Вот как? И что же ты изучаешь? – Стив поднял на него глаза. Кажется, ему и правда было интересно. Баки дернул плечом.

– Историю, – ответил он коротко. Обычно за этим следовало закатывание глаз и хмыкание в стиле «История – это скучные лекции скучных старых профессоров про какие-то скучные древние войны», как выразилась Шэрон. Но Баки история нравилась! Ему и правда было интересно вот это все. Нат и Клинт тоже сперва удивлялись, но потом признали, что он способен добиться успеха в выбранной области… Правда, историков не больно-то спешили брать на работу.

– Вот черт! – Баки приподнял бровь, глядя на разом развеселившегося Сэма. – Стив сам не свой до всяких исторических штучек. В машине только и говорит о том, как дед рассказывал ему о войне. Фрик, короче.

– Ха-ха, – сухо отозвался Стив.

– Мой дед тоже воевал во Вторую Мировую. Поэтому и я выбрал… ну, знаешь, армию, – возбужденно начал было Баки, но тут же оборвал сам себя. Говорить о службе в армии он определенно не собирался. – Вы готовы сделать заказ?

Стив все еще смотрел на него сияющими глазами. Черт, история определенно не была _настолько_ крутой штукой! Сэм решил первым:

– Попробую ваш куриный буррито. Только без салата, пожалуйста. За этим к Стиву.

Стив снова улыбнулся. 

– Салат с тунцом.

– Вне всякого сомнения, – ответил Баки Сэму. Каждый день, бывая в «Buck» – черт, как-то это странно звучало, может, попросить все-таки Нат сменить название? – Стив заказывал салат. Сэм подмигнул. 

Баки кивнул и повернулся, собираясь отправиться на кухню. Не успел он сделать нескольких шагов, как позади раздался голос Сэма:

– А записывать ты не собираешься? Или у вас, историков, такая хорошая память?

Баки холодно взглянул на него.

– У меня всего одна рука, не забыл? – он ткнул в пустой рукав. – Но в жизни есть вещи и посложнее, уж с одним буррито я как-нибудь справлюсь.

Он отвернулся и снова зашагал в сторону кухни.

– Не забудь салат с тунцом! – крикнул Сэм вдогонку.

Не оборачиваясь, Баки повторил свой старый жест средним пальцем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck (англ.) – самец лося


	2. Глава 2

После смены Баки долго лежал на пушистом ковре в гостиной, уткнувшись лицом в стянутую с дивана подушку. То, что сегодня произошло, назойливо крутилось в мозгу. Могло быть и хуже, конечно, но все-таки… Он предпочел бы не встречаться с человеком, на руки которого свалился в обморок, который видел, как его, дрожащего от слабости и отвращения к самому себе, выворачивает наизнанку на грязном полу камеры и у друга которого такое же хреновое чувство юмора, как у самого Баки. Кроме того… Нет, то, что Стив был чертовым красавчиком, ни капли не помогало. В любой другой ситуации Баки с удовольствием оказался бы на месте Шэрон и сам флиртовал бы с ним, расстегнув верхние пуговицы рубашки. Хотя у мужчин это не так работало. Он вздохнул в подушку, привлекая внимание сидящего на диване Клинта. 

– Баки-и-и, ну ты чего? – Скрипнула кожа дивана, потом Клинт опустился на пол. Баки снова вздохнул, на этот раз гораздо громче, когда Клинт перевернул его на бок и лег рядом, обнимая сзади. Этот парень понятия не имел о личном пространстве! 

– Слушай, это, конечно, покажется странным... Но с тобой гораздо приятнее обжиматься, чем с моей девушкой! Наташа, она такая… холодная и худая, одни кости, понимаешь? – довольно пробормотал Клинт ему в волосы.

– А я типа горячий и толстый, да? – Баки лягнул Клинта в лодыжку. 

– Да, звучит не особо.

– О, мальчики, вы опять? – прозвучало сверху. Баки взглядом попросил о помощи, но Наташа только подмигнула в ответ. – Никак не можете друг без друга, да? А ну подвиньтесь!

Наташа пнула Клинта, заставляя его подвинуться, и уместилась между ними. Баки почувствовал на шее ее дыхание.

– Ну и какого черта я опять в самом низу?

– Потому что ты – наша милая девочка, что за вопросы?

– Клинт, мать твою! Ты – медбрат. Пока ты учился клеить пластыри и раздавал детишкам леденцы, я ползал по траншеям с автоматом на спине и спал в тесной палатке с десятью парнями! – возмутился Баки.

– Могу поспорить, ты просто тащился от этого.

Баки только рассмеялся, пытаясь пожать плечами. Клинт был не так уж далек от истины, если подумать. Наташа хихикнула ему в шею. Баки сел, смотря вниз на все еще прижимающихся друг к другу друзей, и улыбнулся, когда Клинт поцеловал Наташу в затылок. Он больше не чувствовал себя третьим лишним. 

Клинт и Наташа были созданы друг для друга еще в колледже, хотя и не сразу это заметили. Они уже несколько лет жили втроем, и хотя лицезрение голого Клинта, курсирующего между спальней и кухней, доставляло порой некоторые неудобства, им было хорошо вместе. Как в старые добрые времена… Кроме того, Клинт и Наташа всегда говорили, что просто не позволят ему съехать: он же им словно приемный сын, просто с ним еще можно наперегонки напиваться текилой. И все в выигрыше! Вин-вин, что называется.

– Пойду побегаю, что ли, – сказал Баки, поднимаясь на ноги. 

– Возьми с собой Клинта, а то у него уже пивной животик просматривается, – Наташа с ангельской улыбкой взглянула на своего бойфренда, который явно был в ужасе: то ли от намека на увеличившуюся талию, то ли от мысли от предстоящей пробежке. 

– Я на работу завтра опоздаю, если он со мной потащится.

Опасно прищурившись, Клинт встал и скрестил руки на груди.

– Вот так, да? Ладно, вызов принят! Бежим вокруг парка, и если я справлюсь, с тебя пиво.

– По рукам!

* * *

Спустя двадцать минут и чуть меньше двух километров из пяти, стало ясно, что Клинт за Баки просто не успевает.

– Клинт, ну давай же! – крикнул Баки. Он спиной вперед подбежал к плетущемуся в нескольких метрах позади него Клинту. – Хей-хой! Давай-давай!

– Иди… на… хуй! – пропыхтел Клинт, пока Баки бегал вокруг него, похлопывая себя рукой по бедру и всячески подбадривая. Баки громко рассмеялся, разворачиваясь, чтобы продолжить бег, но смех оборвался, потому что он едва не врезался в бегущего навстречу человека.

– Черт, прошу… 

Он запнулся, потому что человек оказался ему знаком. Слишком хорошо. Сэм Уилсон привычно скалился рядом, а раскрасневшийся и лохматый от пробежки Стив Роджерс смотрел прямо на него. Баки не мог не признать, что в обтягивающей, мокрой от пота футболке и серых мешковатых штанах Стив был очень, очень горяч. Вперед, Шэрон!

– Слушайте, ребята, мне начинает казаться, что вы меня преследуете, – слегка запыхавшимся голосом фыркнул Баки.

– Вообще-то это ты пытался в меня врезаться. Опять. Так что еще кто кого преследует.

Баки отвел глаза в сторону.

– Вот делать нам больше нечего, кроме как преследовать парней, проведших пару часов в нашей камере, – Сэм усмехнулся уголком рта.

Клинт, к тому моменту уже слегка восстановивший дыхание, недоуменно уставился на них.

– Ну, мы, пожалуй… – начал Баки, но Клинт его перебил:

– Так это вы, парни, его тогда задержали? Ясно. А вы не забыли показать нашему Баки страшные картинки – что кокаин делает с человеком, а? – Он грозно нахмурился. – Хочешь выглядеть, как обтянутый кожей скелет, да? – с этими словами Клинт ущипнул Баки за щеку, но тот раздраженно отбросил его руку. – И еще импотенция! Не забывай об импотенции. Мне больше не придется таскаться с тобой по барам, чтобы помочь кого-нибудь склеить.

Клинт ткнул его указательным пальцем в грудь. Баки потер висок, чувствуя, как лицо постепенно заливается предательской краской. Он слышал, как сбоку смеется Сэм, и не глядя знал, что Роджерс тоже улыбается. Можно было, конечно, растолковать Клинту, что той ночью, когда он в первый и последний раз попробовал наркотики, импотенцией и не пахло, но признаваться в том, что переспал с пьяным дилером, откровенно не хотелось.

– Спасибо, Клинт. Это очень… ценное замечание. Но Нат уже со всем разобралась, так что давай просто забудем, ладно? И о твоих намеках на мои… хм… проблемы тоже забудем, окей? Кроме того, – Баки послал Клинту полную сарказма улыбку, – помощничек из тебя и так был хреновый. 

Клинт возмущенно задохнулся, а Баки неумолимо продолжил:

– Ты готов? Побежали дальше!

– Слушай, – Клинт взъерошил волосы. – Я за тобой не успеваю! Давай договоримся, что ты выиграл и я проставляюсь, ладно?

Баки торжествующе улыбнулся: 

– А Нат что скажет?

– Как я тебя понимаю, приятель, – вмешался Сэм, сочувственно глядя на Клинта. – Стив тоже все время несется вперед чокнутой газелью, а я как дурак пытаюсь от него не слишком отстать.

Стив самодовольно ухмыльнулся:

– А ты попробуй на ланч салат вместо буррито, тогда бежать будет куда легче.

– Нет уж, спасибо. Давайте лучше вы, марафонцы, побегаете наперегонки, а мы уж как-нибудь потихоньку? 

Клинт с готовностью закивал. Баки приподнял бровь, но промолчал. Ему не хотелось оставаться с Роджерсом вдвоем, не хотелось столкнуться с неловким молчанием или, еще хуже, с лекцией о вреде наркотиков или вроде того. Стив прямо-таки излучал чистоту и невинность, и Баки не мог смотреть ему в глаза без стыда. В мире, где Стив был благородным золотистым ретривером, сам Баки казался себе жалким плодом незаконной любви питбуля и чихуахуа, который только и знал, что гавкать без толку и врезаться в стены. 

– До моста?

Стив улыбался ему, и в этой улыбке явно читался вызов.

– Давай. Ты проиграл, Роджерс! – Баки заправил все время выбивающуюся из хвоста прядь за ухо. От хорошего состязания он никогда не отказывался. Победить Роджерса будет весьма приятно, о да, его самолюбию это просто необходимо. Они понеслись по дорожке к мосту, до которого, как помнил Баки, оставалось километра два.

– Мы вас догоним, – крикнул Клинт вслед. Баки оглянулся через плечо: они с Сэмом как раз медленно потрусили по дорожке. Очень медленно. 

– Я так понимаю, пожара все же не случилось? Вы же про Клинта говорили тогда с Романовой? – спросил Стив, кроссовками отбивая ровный ритм по дорожке парка. Роджерс был выше него на пару дюймов, хотя Баки и самого природа ростом не обделила. Чертов Роджерс!

– Роджерс, ты что, подслушивал? – укоризненно спросил Баки, но не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся. – Ну да, это и есть Клинт. В общем, мы выяснили, что он и не пытался сам готовить – и слава Богу! – а направился прямиком просить миссис Картер о помощи.

– Картер? Подожди… Пегги Картер?

– Ну да. Вы знакомы?

– Пегги иногда сидела со мной, когда я был маленьким. Мы до сих пор общаемся, и я порой забегаю ее проведать. Так вы и есть те приятные молодые люди, которые частенько закатывают вечеринки по ночам?

– Ничего мы по ночам не закатываем! У нас просто режим такой, странный. Клинт работает посменно в больнице, а мы с Наташей, бывает, поздно возвращаемся из ресторана. А если мы шумим… Ну, шумим, конечно. Но это мы кино смотрим вместе! По ночам. А потом обсуждаем… если это можно так назвать. Или после пары-другой бутылок пива играем в твистер. Клинт всегда проигрывает, дико злится и вопит, что у меня есть преимущество, – Баки кивнул в сторону отсутствующей руки. – Надо будет извиниться перед Пегги, как ее увижу. Не хотелось бы лишиться того волшебного шоколадного печенья.

– Прекрасно тебя понимаю, – кивнул Стив. – Но Пегги всегда отзывается о вас хорошо, особенно о тебе.

– Да? Ну, я часто расспрашиваю ее о прошлом. Ей есть о чем рассказать, знаешь ли! Она помогает мне с учебой. Эта леди неисчерпаемый источник информации для моей дипломной работы.

– А о чем ты пишешь?

Кажется, Стиву действительно было интересно.

– Моральные принципы американских солдат во время Вьетнамской войны. Алкоголь, наркотики, насилие и все подобное. Легкая такая тема. Надо уже начинать писать, наверное. Я собираюсь защищаться через несколько месяцев. А ты с Шэрон через Пегги познакомился?

Шэрон была какой-то родственницей Пегги. Они с Нат два месяца назад столкнулись в прачечной, и вскоре девушка уже работала в их ресторанчике

– Да. На дне рождения Пегги год назад.

– Она к тебе неровно дышит, заметил? Мы с Мэттом видели, как она с тобой флиртует, – Баки рассмеялся, вспомнив, как они с Мэттом понимающе присвистнули, когда Шэрон так торопилась принести меню Стиву и Сэму, что Мэтт получил локтем под ребра. Стив слегка покраснел, а Баки прибавил скорости.

– Решил ускориться?

– Ну мы же вроде как соревнуемся? А я терпеть не могу проигрывать. 

Стив понимающе хмыкнул, тоже убыстряя темп. Баки побежал быстрее. Стив тоже. Вскоре они уже вовсю неслись к мосту, тяжело дыша. Мокрые от пота волосы щекотали шею, до моста оставалось всего ничего, а Стив был на полкорпуса впереди. Баки почувствовал себя мальчишкой, которому во что бы то ни стало нужно прийти к финишу первым. Он легко ткнул Стива локтем в бок, заставив того сбиться с шага и отшатнуться, и вырвался вперед.

– Вот как, значит? – задыхаясь, рассмеялся Стив. Баки, тоже смеясь, оглянулся через плечо: Стив был совсем рядом, буквально дыша ему в затылок, и оставалось только рвануть вперед.

– Баки, берегись! – заорал вдруг Стив. Отвлекшись на него, Баки не смотрел на дорожку, прямо поперек которой лежало упавшее дерево. И прежде, чем мозг Баки успел отправить ногам хоть какую-нибудь команду, сильные руки обхватили его, останавливая прямо перед неожиданной преградой. Баки тяжело дышал, спиной чувствуя, как поднимается и опускается грудь Стива – тот держал его еще несколько секунд, прежде чем отпустить. Опалившую щеки горячую волну можно было списать на бег, правда?

– Спасибо. Лишиться еще и ноги, знаешь, было бы слишком.

Мгновение они пристально смотрели друг на друга, а потом Баки прикусил губу и улыбнулся:

– До моста?

Он перепрыгнул через ствол и помчался к уже виднеющемуся мосту, слыша, как Стив смется и пускается вдогонку. Но шансов у Роджерса уже не было, нескольких секунд форы Баки вполне хватило. Взлетев на мост, он пустился в какой-то дикий победный танец, подбадривая себя громкими воплями. Стив театрально рухнул на колени, закрывая лицо, но плечи его тряслись от смеха. Баки перестал скакать, рассмеялся, сбежал с моста и плюхнулся на ближайшую скамейку, пытаясь отдышаться. Все равно нужно было ждать, пока Клинт до них доползет. Стив сел рядом.

– А ты в неплохой форме… для наркомана.

– Заткнись, Роджерс!

Они несколько минут сидели в удивительно уютном молчании. Баки откинулся на спинку, смотря на мост. Вскоре вдали показались Сэм и Клинт. Баки расхохотался и смеялся до тех пор, пока Клинт, красный и насквозь мокрый от пота, не добрался до них, упав прямо на землю.

– Господибоже, я думал, эта чертова дорожка никогда не кончится, – прохрипел Клинт, обнимая деревянный столбик перил. Сэм даже не запыхался. Краем глаза Баки заметил, как тот подмигнул Стиву, который тут же отвернулся.

– Пожалуй, мне стоит почаще вытаскивать тебя на пробежку, – сказал Баки, поднимая Клинта с земли, хотя это было не так-то просто сделать одной рукой.

– Я и так занимаюсь спортом!

– Стрельба из лука, Клинт. Ты занимаешься стрельбой из лука. 

– Это спорт! – возразил Клинт, начиная привычную обоим словесную баталию.

– Стрельба из лука? Круто! – перебил облокотившийся о перила Сэм.

– А то. У Клинта даже есть альтер эго, когда он берет в руки лук. Да, Соколиный глаз? 

Клинт стукнул его по руке.

– Меня зовут Соколиным глазом не только на стрельбище, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – он с намеком приподнял одну бровь.

– Стив, у нас смена через час, – заметил Сэм. Стив посмотрел на него так, словно внезапно вернулся в реальность откуда-то издалека.

– Да? Ну ладно… Встретимся в ресторане, Баки?

Стив улыбнулся уголком губ.

– Угу. И пригласи ты уже Шэрон на свидание, она нас всех достала.

Стив смущенно потер шею. Баки довольно хмыкнул: Роджерс так легко ловился на все это! Правда, сходили бы уже куда-нибудь, сколько можно смотреть, как Шэрон вокруг него вьется? От этого зрелища начинало уже тошнить.

– Пошли за пивом, что ли, – обратился он к Клинту, который просветлел лицом при этих словах. – Так и быть, я угощаю… Хотя и не уверен, что ты справился. Только потом не ори, когда снова будем в твистер сражаться. 

Клинт с готовностью закивал, но Баки не сомневался, что Пегги опять услышит ночью их громкие споры.

– Пока, Роджерс. Уилсон. – Баки небрежно махнул рукой. Стив улыбнулся – и чего он все время улыбается? И глаза… Баки никогда не видел таких невозможно синих глаз. Ну… молодец, Шэрон, что тут скажешь.

Всю дорогу до дома Клинт стонал и жаловался на боль в легких.

* * *

Баки раздраженно постучал ручкой по деревянной стойке. Решив воспользоваться редкой минуткой затишья, он примостился на барном табурете и положил перед собой исписанные и исчерканные листы бумаги: следующим вечером нужно было сдать эссе с анализом роста населения в Европе семнадцатого века. Нахмурившись, он почесал ручкой щеку.

– Творческий кризис? – спросил Мэтт, проходя мимо с чистыми стаканами, которые он нес с кухни. Баки рассеянно улыбнулся и кивнул, удивленно поднимая бровь, когда перед ним материализовался стакан с виски. 

– Пытаешься напоить меня на работе?

Мэтт пожал плечами:

– Ну Нат же позволяет себе джин-тоник. Стаканчик старого доброго дэниэлса тебе явно не повредит.

– Мой напряженный интеллектуальный труд заслуживает большего, чем самый дешевый виски в баре, – Баки сделал глоток и вычеркнул несколько только что записанных слов. Через минуту он выругался, скомкал листок и уткнулся лбом прохладное гладкое дерево. 

– Не слишком рано засыпать на барной стойке?

Баки поднял голову и увидел смеющиеся синие глаза. Пальцы сами собой сжались вокруг бокала с виски. 

– Стив? А ты тут как… Это первый, если что.

Прошло недели две с их последней пробежки, и Стив с Сэмом несколько раз заходили к ним на ланч. Но сегодня – Баки заглянул ему за спину – он был один, и время было не обеденное. Стив сел рядом с ним и заказал пиво.

– Выходной? – Баки поднес к губам стакан. Стив кивнул и попытался заглянуть в его бумаги, хотя Баки тут же закрыл их рукой.

– Ведешь дневник?

– Ха-ха. Мне завтра сдавать эссе на пять страниц, так что немного сострадания не помешает. 

Стив похлопал его по плечу в знак поддержки. Наверняка в полицейской академии тоже приходилось поработать правой рукой, вымучивая из себя всякие эссе. А вот в других областях – Баки бросил на Стива оценивающий взгляд – вряд ли руку нужно было часто напрягать. Женщины наверняка вешаются на полицейских без конца, особенно на этого.

– Ну и Клинт еще умудрился сломать наш комп пару дней назад. Говорит, пытался загрузить какую-то игру с покемонами, а комп вдруг как-то странно мигнул и вырубился. – Баки закатил глаза. – Порнушку он закачивал, а не покемонов, просто перед Наташей не хотел сознаваться. – Он усмехнулся, рассеянно крутя в пальцах стакан. Стив широко улыбнулся в ответ: – Скорее всего.

Потом Стив поднес к губам поданный Мэттом запотевший стакан. Краем глаза Баки следил, как дернулся кадык. Стив облизнул губы кончиком языка и опустил стакан на стойку. Баки пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, возвращаясь в реальность. Ах да, эссе. 

– Я сегодня совсем спать не буду. Терпеть не могу писать от руки! – пробурчал Баки и принялся снова терзать несчастный клочок бумаги, пока тот не порвался окончательно.

– Я бы тебе и не советовал, кстати. В этих твоих закорючках никто ничего не разберет! 

Баки застонал и снова стукнулся лбом о стойку.

– Ты опять дразнишь тут нашего Баки? – Наташа как раз вышла из кухни в зал проверить, все ли в порядке.

– Так точно, мэм! – отрапортовал Стив с невинной улыбкой церковного служки, когда Нат оперлась о стойку как раз перед ними. Они со Стивом неплохо спелись, в основном на почве совместного обсуждения Баки и как он дошел до жизни такой. Констебль Роджерс был далеко не так прост, как казалось на первый взгляд. У них с Наташей, как выяснилось, совершенно совпадало чувство юмора – и это откровенно пугало.

– Если хочешь, можем пойти ко мне. У меня есть ноутбук, и он работает – никаких покемонов. Все равно вечером делать особо нечего, – предложил Стив, как будто это было самой естественной вещью на свете. – И потом, я один из тех немногих, кого действительно интересует изучение истории.

Пойти к Стиву? Ну… А это точно удобно? Они же практически не знали друг друга, совместная пробежка и несколько коротких разговоров в ресторане не в счет. С другой стороны, как ни странно, они неплохо сошлись друг с другом. Баки совершенно не собирался заводить с полицейским приятельские отношения, но Стив вроде как был хорошим типом. Кроме того, друзья никогда не бывают лишними, а он почти ни с кем не общался, кроме Клинта и Наташи.

– Почему бы нет, сэкономлю несколько часов, – пожал он в конце концов плечами. Нат понимающе улыбнулась, но Стив ничего не заметил – или предпочел не замечать.

– Когда ты заканчиваешь?

Баки посмотрел на часы. Заканчивал он в шесть, но сообщить об этом Стиву не успел.

– Сегодня у нас спокойно, так что Баки может закончить… прямо сейчас, – сказала Наташа с ангельской улыбкой и подмигнула Баки. Баки нахмурился: она что, пыталась свести его со Стивом? К черту! Ни о чем не подозревающий Стив улыбнулся ей в ответ, допил пиво и, повернувшись к Баки, вопросительно поднял бровь. Баки проглотил остатки своего виски, скривился и слез с табурета. Наташа рассмеялась:

– Так и не может пить «Джек Дэниэлс» с тех пор, как я в колледже выиграла у него в пиво-понг. Кое-кто счел тогда хорошей идеей заменить пиво на дешевый виски.

Баки скривился от одного воспоминания.

– Виски? Кто вообще играет в пиво-понг виски?

– Шестнадцатилетний Баки, который в трезвом виде шарахался от девушек, как от огня.

Наташа послала смущенному Баки воздушный поцелуй. Тот покачал головой и подтолкнул Стива к выходу. После долгого и сердечного прощания с Наташей они наконец вышли из ресторана и двинулись вместе по согретой августовским солнцем улице.

– Я тут недалеко живу, всего в нескольких кварталах, – сказал Стив, широко шагая рядом с Баки. И правда, совсем скоро они уже стояли у квартиры Стива. Достав из кармана ключи, тот открыл дверь, и Баки, стараясь осматриваться не слишком заметно, вошел в аккуратную гостиную, совмещенную с маленькой кухней. Прямые линии и минимализм во всем, но довольно уютно, надо признать. Вкус у хозяина этого дома явно был лучше, чем у их троицы. Стив жестом пригласил Баки сесть на красный диван и сходил за ноутбуком.

– «Кьюр»? – улыбнулся Баки, увидев заставку. – Круто.

– Ты тоже слушаешь? – Стив устроился на подлокотнике дивана. Совсем рядом.

– «Кьюр» – моя давняя любовь, которая не ржавеет. Я как-то сто лет назад за три дня до их выступления на фесте занял место получше! Тогда и с Наташей познакомился: она уже пятый день там тусовалась и ее спальный мешок совсем промок от дождя. Я попытался к ней подкатить, предложив разделить мешок со мной, но, как видишь, ни черта не вышло. Появился Клинт и увел у меня девушку.

– То есть вы уже давно вместе, да?

– На самом деле они держат меня в заложниках и не дают съехать. Не то чтобы я очень рвался… После стольких лет трудновато было бы жить одному, – сказал Баки, принимаясь за эссе.

– Да я тоже пока не привык, – ответил Стив, оглядывая комнату. – Я совсем недавно расстался с девушкой… долгая история. Сэм, правда, пользуется ситуацией и частенько ночует у меня. В его доме временами бывает не очень спокойно – этот придурок с какой-то стати переехал в самую развеселую часть Бруклина, там полицейских не больно-то жалуют. Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

– Угу, спасибо, – пробурчал Баки, не отрываясь от монитора ноутбука. Клавиатура казалась огромной, когда он пытался пальцами единственной руки попасть по нужным клавишам. Получалось далеко не всегда, так что дело шло медленно. Со стороны кухни послышался стук льда о стекло, а потом в поле зрения Баки появился Стив в двумя стаканами в руках, один из которых он поставил на подлокотник дивана.

– Виски? Не бойся, никакого дэниэлса, – усмехнулся он, усаживаясь в соседнее кресло. Баки благодарно кивнул. Волосы падали на лицо, так что пришлось стянуть их на затылке в тугой хвост – в свое время у него ушло немало часов, чтобы научиться делать это одной рукой. А еще одеваться и завязывать шнурки, будь они прокляты, потому что никаких липучек Баки, естественно, не признавал. Так что его ботинки выглядели довольно потрепано: для экономии времени он часто снимал и надевал их, не расшнуровывая.

Он вполголоса выругался, в очередной раз промазав мимо нужной буквы. На ноуте Стива клавиатура была какая-то неудобная, в отличие от их старенького – приказавшего долго жить – компьютера. 

Стив пристально смотрел на него, потом вдруг предложил:

– Слушай, ты лучше диктуй, а я буду набирать. Так ты до утра провозишься. – Баки хмуро взглянул на него, готовый отказаться. – Кроме того, – быстро продолжил Стив, – мне правда интересно, буду только рад помочь. 

После недолгой игры в гляделки Баки сдался и протянул ноут Стиву.

– Супер! – он улегся на диване, подсунул под голову подушку, положил руку на грудь и уставился в потолок. – Как на сеансе у психотерапевта, честное слово!

Стив усмехнулся и, к удивлению Баки, нацепил очки в черной оправе.

– Очки? Серьезно? Сколько тебе лет, дедуля? – Стив ничего не ответил. – Да нет, тебе идет. Очень… стильно. – Баки отвернулся, но мог бы поклясться, что Стив покраснел. Судя по всему, он удивительно легко смущался от комплиментов.

* * *

К семи вечера они продвинулись не дальше середины эссе, постоянно отвлекаясь, чтобы поговорить о музыке, фильмах, книгах и прочем. Со Стивом было на удивление интересно общаться, как заметил Баки, да и вкусы у них во многом совпадали.

– Самый правильный Джокер – это Хит Леджер, – безапелляционно заявил Баки и подставил стакан, чтобы Стив наполнил его в четвертый раз. – Я прямо с ума по нему сходил в юности!

Он прикусил губу, осознав, что только что ляпнул. Стив не знал о том, что он би, и сообщать ему об этом Баки не собирался, так что сохнуть по актеру мужского пола… Мда. Но Стив только вздохнул, как будто ему только что принесли полную тарелку шоколадного печенья миссис Картер:

– Покажи мне того, кто не сходил по Леджеру с ума!

Баки с легким удивлением взглянул на Стива, немного подумал и утвердительно кивнул. Они вернулись к эссе, и Баки продолжил свой уже поднадоевший монолог о росте европейского населения в семнадцатом веке. Стив послушно записывал, а несколько раз даже высказал мысли, до которых сам Баки не додумался. Пожалуй, эссе выйдет вполне приличным! Во всяком случае, затуманенным алкоголем мозгам так казалось. Хотя отправить все-таки лучше завтра, когда он протрезвеет.

– Что бы ты предпочел, – сказал Баки вдруг, прервав предыдущую фразу на середине, – провести остаток жизни в пижаме или в нормальной одежде? Ну, в смысле, либо тебе пришлось бы спать в джинсах и футболке, либо ходить в пижаме по улице среди белого дня?

Вытянувшись на диване, он смотрел на Стива снизу вверх, когда тот оторвался от ноутбука, плавным жестом стянул очки и строго взглянул на Баки.

– Джеймс… Неужели ты думаешь, что я соглашусь спать в джинсах? Без фланелевых штанов в клеточку жизнь пуста и беспросветна, – очень серьезно, словно пытаясь объяснить четырехлетке принципы ядерной физики, ответил он. Баки изо всех сил пытался сохранить лицо, но уголки рта сами собой поползли вверх, и оба разразились хохотом. Стив сложился пополам, смеясь почти беззвучно, но так самозабвенно, что слезы текли из глаз. У сестренки Баки, Бекки, была такая же привычка. Сам Баки всегда откидывал голову назад и громко ржал – Наташа говорила, что он смеется как гиена. Смех Баки был настолько заразителен, что мало кто мог устоять. Стив тоже не смог… Похоже, они уже достаточно выпили на сегодня.

– Как, ради всего святого, ты перешел с детской смертности на пижамные штаны? – Отдышавшись, Стив снова надел очки, а Баки наконец успокоился и сел, скрестив ноги.

– А я всегда всех об этом спрашиваю, – признался он. – Хороший тест, между прочим! Ты третий, кто ответил именно так, после Нат и Клинта. 

Он посмотрел на Стива. Стив посмотрел на него. Они сидели так, смотря друг на друга, как два идиота, и Баки вдруг подумал, что этот тип и правда может стать… другом. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на часы – стрелки уже приближались к девяти, пора бы и честь знать.

– Пять страниц есть? 

Стив кашлянул и взглянул на экран: 

– Четыре с половиной.

– Вот блядь. Слушай, я сказал все, что мог, так что хватит с них, – Баки потянулся, пытаясь размять затекшую от долгой неподвижности спину, Стив согласно кивнул и отправил эссе ему на почту.

– Ну, – Баки одернул футболку, – я пойду, пожалуй. Спасибо, что выручил!

– Давай провожу? В смысле, я обещал Пегги вернуть сегодня книгу… Нам по пути.

Баки кивнул, засовывая ноги в расхлябанные ботинки. Стив заметил, что вообще-то обувь принято расшнуровывать перед надеванием, Баки хмыкнул и поинтересовался, не устроился ли тот на полставки в «Полицию моды». Шутка вышла настолько дурацкой, что заставила Стива опять согнуться от смеха, ухватившись за вешалку, чтобы не упасть.

Едва Баки успел взяться за ручку двери, как та распахнулась, треснув его по лбу, и Стив снова расхохотался, глядя, как Баки, от души матерясь, потирает лоб. Вошедший Сэм смерил их обоих недоуменным взглядом, который тут же сменился широкой улыбкой:

– Вы тут что, пили? Без меня?

– Мы по чуть-чуть! Стив одолжил мне ноутбук для завтрашнего эссе, – объяснил Баки. – И как раз уходим.

– Пойдешь с нами к Пегги, Сэм? Она обещала печенье.

– Спрашиваешь.

Стив жил совсем недалеко от них, всего-то в полумиле. Перед дверью с табличками «Барнс», «Романова» и «Бартон» Баки остановился.

– Хочешь взять фильм, о котором мы говорили? – спросил он, пытаясь разыскать в кармане ключи. – Я с тобой и разговаривать не буду, если к завтрашнему дню ты не посмотришь «Криминальное чтиво». Это же классика, ну! Как ты мог его пропустить? Давай зайдем, я быстренько найду диск. – Стив кивнул в ответ.

К удивлению Баки, открыв дверь, он увидел, что в гостиной было полно народу. Клинт, Наташа, Шэрон и Мэтт играли на полу в твистер. 

– Баки-и-и! – взвизгнула Наташа, приветственно махнув ему рукой. Кажется, кто-то пил сегодня.

– Чем это наш Баки сегодня занимался весь вечер? – пропыхтел Клинт, стоящий вниз головой в крайне неудобной позе. – Ага!

Баки коварно нырнул вниз и дернул его за ногу, уронив на пол и выведя из игры. Мэтт, смеясь, повалился сверху. Довольный собой Баки взял со столика бутылку пива.

– Стив, Сэм, пиво в холодильнике. Присоединяйтесь! – крикнула с пола Шэрон, хихикнув, когда Наташа, передвигая руку на красную точку, случайно задела ее грудь. Стив и Сэм, переглянувшись, скрылись на кухне, Баки последовал за ними и успел подцепить со стола последний оставшийся кусок пиццы. Кухня была полна плакатов с любимыми группами Баки, Наташи и Клинта. На холодильнике красовался большой плакат «Кьюр», но на стенах и шкафах нашлось место для «Нирваны», «Блэк Кейз» и «Пинк Флойд». А потолок украшало творчество Клинта – разворот «Плейбоя», который пока не замечала Наташа. 

– Берите что хотите, но русскую водку чур не трогать!

– Русская водка? – заинтересованно переспросил Стив. Баки ухмыльнулся и ответил ему по-русски: – Все вы, менты позорные, готовы покуситься на святое!

– Что?

– Русский – наш с Нат второй язык, – Баки откусил большой кусок пиццы. – Мы на нем секретничаем, так сказать. Клинт каждый раз бесится. – Он повернулся на пятках и вышел из кухни.

– А вот и наш король твистера! – громко объявил Мэтт, не успел Баки опустить задницу на диван. Баки с гордым видом встряхнул волосами и смерил подданных высокомерным взглядом. 

– Кто осмелится бросить мне вызов?

– Мэтт, Шэрон, Баки и Стив – на поле! – потребовал Клинт, возбужденно хлопая себя по бедрам. Теперь Баки понимал, почему миссис Картер решила, что они закатывают бурные вечеринки. Нат крутанула стрелку:

– Шэрон, левая рука на зеленый!

Игра началась. Через десять минут перепуталось все. Шэрон буквально обвилась вокруг ног Баки, а следующий ход заставил ее перейти в еще более сложную позицию и она, оказавшись лицом к лицу со Стивом, пьяно хихикнула. Стив улыбнулся и снова опустил глаза на поле для твистера. Баки оказался лицом к лицу с Мэттом, который игриво подмигнул, поймав его взгляд. Черные волосы Мэтта были зачесаны назад и залиты гелем, а в темных глазах горели веселые огоньки. Черт, по всем признакам Баки должен был запасть на этого парня: красавчик, с легким характером, умеющий готовить умопомрачительную лазанью. Вот только Баки уже несколько лет не западал ни на кого. Просто не мог, даже если бы захотел… Хотя с Мэттом могло бы получиться, ведь тот никогда не предаст его, как Брок. Внезапно шум и смех вернули Баки в игру: Шэрон упала на ковер, а вскоре вслед за ней свалился и Мэтт. Они со Стивом остались вдвоем.

– Ты проиграл, Барнс.

Баки только рассмеялся и переместил руку на зеленую точку, оказавшись под нависающим над полем Стивом. Приходилось ювелирно балансировать, чтобы не коснуться бедром пола. Он чувствовал, как волосы шевелит дыхание Стива, слышал, как бьется совсем рядом его сердце. Еще одно движение – Стив опустился еще ниже, теперь его лицо почти касалось бедра Баки, того самого места, где натягивались на выступающей косточке джинсы. Оба, тяжело дышали, смотря друг на друга, но вдруг Баки потерял равновесие, рука подогнулась и он упал. Вокруг заорали.

– Король свергнут, да здравствует революция! – завопил Клинт, стаскивая с себя рубашку и размахивая ею в воздухе. Баки несколько раз в отчаянии ударил кулаком о пол, пока Клинт, Наташа и Мэтт с криками танцевали вокруг поля. Наконец Мэтт поднял Баки с поля и легко обнял за талию, словно утешая. Шэрон подала руку Стиву, который все еще сидел на полу и ржал как конь. Под общее веселье Баки вдруг почувствовал, как его легко берут за подбородок, поворачивают – и прежде чем он успел осознать, какого черта тут происходит, Мэтт коснулся его губ своими. В комнате воцарилась тишина.


	3. Глава 3

Глаза Баки удивленно распахнулись, когда губы Мэтта прикоснулись к его губам и он почувствовал вкус сливочного ликера. Грудь знакомо сдавило – паника все подступала, уже не хватало воздуха. Сквозь остановившееся время и шум в ушах откуда-то издалека доносился свист Клинта. Хотя на самом деле прошло всего несколько секунд, Баки казалось, что они стоят так уже очень и очень долго. Он вернулся к реальности в тот момент, когда Мэтт попытался углубить поцелуй, быстро уперся ладонью ему в грудь и с силой оттолкнул от себя. Взгляд Мэтта, разочарованный и удивленный, прожигал насквозь, и Баки почувствовал, как живот сводит зарождающаяся там горькая волна чувства собственной вины. Он опять все испортил!

– Мэтт…

Баки не хотел причинить Мэтту боль, но паническая атака брала свое: тело начинала бить крупная дрожь, пальцы сами собой сжимались в кулак. Он едва заметно покачал головой и опустил глаза. Печально улыбнувшись, Мэтт поднял руку, заправил прядь волос Баки за ухо – теплые пальцы легко мазнули по щеке, кожу закололо от прикосновения, – развернулся и направился к выходу.

– Мэтт! Мэтт, подожди! – Баки, отмерев, бросился за ним, но дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом, оставляя за собой слабую улыбку на губах Мэтта. Больше всего на свете в этот момент Баки захотелось просто исчезнуть, чтобы избавиться от чувства вины. Он несколько раз ударился лбом о дверь и стукнул по ней кулаком. Блядь. Ну блядь же! 

Не обращая внимания на остальных, Баки двинулся к себе в комнату, обшарил ее взглядлм, словно не очень соображая, где находится. В комнате царил привычный бардак: незастеленная двуспальная кровать, тумбочка, заваленная стопками книг, которые, не уместившись, ютились и на полу, заваленное одеждой кресло.

– Доставайте «Алиас», я пойду пообщаюсь с Баки, – донесся до него голос Наташи. – В холодильнике еще должно было остаться пиво и сидр для Шэрон. 

Баки устало опустился на кровать и потер глаза. За дверью послышался гул голосов, который вскоре переместился на кухню. Судя по стуку, кто-то открыл бутылку, ударив ею о край стола. 

Нат неслышно скользнула в комнату, закрыла за собой дверь, села рядом с Баки, скрестив ноги, и взяла его за руку.

– Баки, ты ни в чем не виноват. Мэтт перебрал, а мы все знаем, что ты ему давно нравишься, – начала она. Баки тупо посмотрел на нее, прикусив нижнюю губу, почесал шею и перевел взгляд на скомканное одеяло.

– Баки! Баки, посмотри на меня, – прошептала Наташа. – Тебе пора уже подпустить кого-нибудь к себе, понимаешь? Когда ты последний раз был с кем-нибудь кроме меня и Клинта? И нет, те парни на ночь, которых ты таскаешь сюда по пьяни, не в счет. Пора оставить Брока в прошлом.

Баки потер висок, услышав это имя.

– Не обязательно Мэтта, – Наташа прижалась лбом к его лбу, касаясь кончика носа Баки своим – Но, Баки… Та дверь, которую Брок захлопнул перед твоим носом четыре года назад… Она ведь не заперта. Просто ждет, когда ты будешь готов – а это зависит только от тебя самого. Баки, за что ты с собой так? Почему ты считаешь, что не достоин счастливого конца? Ты ведь и Мэтта отталкивал, потому что считаешь себя сломанным. Брок причинил тебе боль, я знаю, и эта боль навсегда останется частью твоей жизни, да. Но ты должен позволить кому-то залечить свои раны, позволить себе жить так, как ты заслуживаешь. Быть счастливым.

– Если бы… – тоже шепотом ответил Баки после долгого молчания, – если бы ты могла выбирать между целым и сломанным, что бы ты выбрала? Того, с кем можно жить долго и счастливо, или того, кого сначала придется склеивать по кусочкам? Я не могу этого требовать, Нат. Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы возиться со мной. Я ненавижу себя, потому что Брок… Брок все еще внутри меня, со мной, каждую минуту, после всего, что случилось. И я больше никому, никогда не позволю смотреть на себя так! У тебя есть Клинт. У меня тоже был… кто-то, но я его потерял. У каждого есть своя половинка, а я проебал свой шанс, вот и все. 

На кухне захихикала Шэрон, но казалось, что она где-то очень далеко, в другом измерении. Наташа очень серьезно посмотрела на него.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Даже если для каждого из нас и существует «тот самый единственный», Брок – явно не твоя половинка, уж ты мне поверь.

Баки становилось легче дышать, пока он не отрываясь смотрел в ясные глаза Наташи, концентрируясь на зрачке, который окружал тонкий ореол светло-орехового цвета. Они так и не отстранились друг от друга, даже когда в комнату вошел Клинт.

– В порядке?

Баки закрыл глаза и изогнул губы в слабой улыбке.

– Я тут позаимствовал твою девушку. Не против?

Клинт с преувеличенным возмущением взмахнул руками:

– Да ты уже давно украл сердце моей избранницы из далекой холодной России, Барнс!

Клинт повалился на кровать, толкнул Наташу и Баки, едва не придавив их к матрасу, и, состроив зверское лицо, принялся по очереди щекотать обоих. Баки и Наташа, смеясь, отбрыкивались как могли, тщетно пытаясь выбраться из-под тяжелого тела. Оказалось, это то, что сейчас нужно – просто быть вместе с друзьями, хватать воздух от смеха, на время становясь слабым

– Кажется, тут кого-то убивают с особой жестокостью, – протянула от дверей Шэрон. Баки выглянул из-за плеча Клинта: Шэрон стояла в дверном проеме с бутылкой сидра в руке, а рядом с ней, прислонившись к косяку, высился Стив и смотрел на них. На него. Баки приподнялся на локте, чтобы встать, не разрывая взглядов, но Клинт подло напал на него сзади со своими щекоталками. Баки отбивался так энергично, что и сам не заметил, как с ужасным шумом свалился на пол. Смеяться он был просто больше не в состоянии, встать тоже. Не вставая, Баки перевел дыхание и продемонстрировал перегнувшемуся через край кровати Клинту свой фирменный жест.

– Ладно, пошли играть, – Нат легко и изящно вскочила с кровати. Баки же напряг мускулы, чтобы подняться, но, увидев перед собой дружелюбно протянутую руку помощи, не раздумывая ухватился за нее. Стив без особых усилий вздернул его вверх, так, что Баки не устоял на ногах и их тела в очередной раз встретились. С коротким смешком он попытался освободиться, но его не отпустили.

– Ты как? – синие глаза смотрели на него с тревогой, проникая в самую душу. 

– Сорян. Неудобно получилось… Почему ты всегда оказываешься рядом, когда со мной случается очередная хрень? На самом деле моя жизнь куда скучнее, чем кажется. Просто сейчас какая-то полоса пошла, все наперекосяк. Про кокаин ты знаешь, а теперь вот Мэтт еще, – Баки нервно усмехнулся, опуская глаза в пол.

– Баки.

Что-то в голосе Стива заставило поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Не извиняйся. Знаешь, я и сам рвался в армию в юности, но астма помешала, так что военная карьера закончилась, толком не начавшись. А Сэм служил два года, пока его лучшего друга и партнера не убили. Потом демобилизовался и поступил в полицейскую академию, где мы и познакомились. Так что мы оба понимаем, через что тебе приходится проходить сейчас. Можешь на нас рассчитывать.

Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что их лица почти соприкасались. Баки пытался обдумать услышанное. Да, он мог бы разделить с Сэмом и Стивом воспоминания о миссиях и о том, как убивал людей, не вопрос. Вот только дело было не только в них, совсем не в них, если честно. Не случившееся на войне вызывало панические атаки, ночные кошмары и приступы депрессии – он честно проработал все с психотерапевтом и сумел обрести мир с собой. Нет. Но у него хватило идиотизма завязать роман с вышестоящим офицером и закончилось все очень хреново. Об этом – нет, об этом он не мог рассказать Сэму. И Стиву, особенно Стиву. Вряд ли у них был подобный опыт, и вообще, о таком не принято говорить в мужской компании. В конце концов Баки облизнул губы и усмехнулся:

– Астма? Серьезно? Для астматика ты в чертовски хорошей форме! 

– Ты безнадежен… – рассмеялся Стив, качая головой.

– Вполне возможно. 

Они наконец разжали переплетенные пальцы.

– За словом в карман не лезешь, м-м-м? Пожалуй, из тебя получится неплохой партнер для «Алиаса».

– Ты так думаешь? – Баки подался к нему и интимно понизил голос: – Тогда… пойдем и надерем им задницы, партнер!

Стив проследовал за Баки на кухню, где остальная компания уже собралась вокруг стола с разложенной на нем игрой. Баки сел рядом с Наташей, которая положила руку ему на колено, и конец вечера прошел в легком тумане. Они со Стивом выиграли все раунды, потому что их мысли каким-то мистическим образом все время совпадали. Потом кто-то притащил заветную бутылку водки, и Наташа научила всех пить по-русски. В результате Шэрон вырубилась прямо на кухонном столе и тихо посапывала, пока Наташа помадой рисовала ей на лбу неприличные картинки. Клинт, решивший показать мастерство и побросать дротики, рассек себе угол глаза, но выглядел вполне довольным, когда Баки наклеил ему пластырь с изображением Губки Боба. Сэм и Стив весьма неплохо танцевали танго, а сам Баки пел, если можно было назвать пением в караоке «Богемской Рапсодии», так, что Меркьюри, должно быть, переворачивался в гробу. В конце концов Наташе удалось его заткнуть, повалив на пол и все было хорошо… Порой Баки чувствовал уколы совести, из-за того что Мэтт не веселится с ними, но Стиву удавалось рассмешить его так, что он забывал обо всем. Клинт и Наташа отправились спать уже под утро, а сам Баки в какой-то момент заснул прямо на диване. Наутро он, правда, проснулся в собственной постели.

* * *

Как-то незаметно Стив с Сэмом влились в компанию Баки, Наташи и Клинта. Они несколько раз сходили в любимый паб троицы и немало приятных вечеров провели вместе за очередным киношедевром. В один из таких вечеров к ним присоединилась миссис Картер, которая с удовольствием поделилась множеством пикантных историй и грязных секретов семидесятых. Клинт смеялся так, что едва не подавился ее шоколадным печеньем а Баки не преминул воспользоваться случаем и от души зарядил ему между лопаток – с самыми лучшими намерениями, и нечего на него так смотреть. Клинт в лучшие намерения не поверил и набросился на Баки, пытаясь застать того врасплох. Секундой позже он уже валялся на полу с заломленной за спину рукой.

– Все! Все-все-все, окей, ты победил! – простонал Клинт, сдаваясь на милость ржущего сверху противника. Он, привыкнув быть в колледже сильнее Баки, до сих пор не мог осознать, что ситуация изменилась и меряться силой с бывшим солдатом не самая лучшая идея. 

– По-моему, Баки, тебе стоит попробовать со Стивом или с Сэмом, – заметила Наташа, толкая Стива в плечо.

– Чтобы меня арестовали за причинение копу телесных повреждений? Нет уж, спасибо!

Сидевшие рядом Стив и Сэм переглянулись.

– Сэм, ты слышал то же, что и я?

– Барнс явно напрашивается на неприятности, – прорычал Сэм, поднимаясь с дивана. Клинт торопливо убрался с пола, пока Сэм картинно похрустывал костяшками и улыбался зрителям, давая понять, что Баки погорячился, бросая вызов бывшему военному и полицейскому, к тому же. Ему еще повезло, что Стив остался сидеть на диване, подбадривая напарника: против этих мускулов не было бы ни малейшего шанса. Нат крикнула:

– Раз, два, три – вперед! – и Баки почувствовал, как сильные руки обвились вокруг бедер, в попытке повалить его на пол. У Сэма почти получилось, но Баки пнул его под коленку, заставив пошатнуться. Все болели за Сэма, которого Баки почти прижал к ковру, еще немного, и… Но легкой победы не получилось: толчок коленом, и вот уже Баки лежит на спине, а противник навис сверху, прижимая его к полу. Вывернуться не удалось, Сэм, поймав его запястье, лишил свободы маневра, и пришлось сдаться. Публика бесновалась, выкрикивая имя победителя – особенно старался Клинт. Победный жест Сэма был явно украден у Усэйна Болта.*

– Слабовато, Барнс, – засмеялся Сэм, помогая Баки подняться. 

– Может, я хотел оказаться под тобой, детка! 

Похабная усмешка и подмигивание заставили Сэма скривиться, а Баки, похлопав его по плечу, плюхнулся на диван рядом со Стивом, протянувшим утешительную открытую бутылку пива.

– И вообще я был снайпером, так что драться мне особо не приходилось. Остальные занимались грязной работой, пока я спокойно лежал себе на крыше, – он помедлил, сделал большой глоток пива и продолжил: – Помнишь, ты спрашивал, как я потерял руку? Рухнул на землю вместе с домом… Так что ты почти угадал тогда, я действительно, можно сказать, «сиганул с крыши».

Сэм ничего не успел ответить, как миссис Картер привлекала Баки к себе, крепко обнимая:

– Бедный мальчик… Хочешь, я приготовлю тебе лазанью?

Все присутствующие рассмеялись, когда она материнским жестом прижала голову Баки к своей груди.

– Да я прекрасно справляюсь одной рукой, правда! Все меня жалеют, а Нат не заставляет пылесосить слишком часто.

– Пользуешься моим сочувствием, да? – Нат кинула в него сразу двумя подушками. Баки увернулся и постарался поскорее ретироваться на кухню. 

– Стив! Тебе принести чего-нибудь? – крикнул он, открывая холодильник. 

– Кинь в меня бутылкой с нижней полки, – раздался голос за спиной и сразу за ним шум воды, льющейся в стакан.

– Да, капитан!

Стив, судя по тяжелому вздоху, слышал эту фразу не раз и не два. Баки наклонился, чтобы вытащить с нижней полки бутылку какого-то невнятного пива. Кто вообще такое пьет? Хипстеры какие-нибудь.

– Джеймс… у тебя действительно боксеры со «Звездными войнами» на заднице?

– Но-но! – Баки поднялся и легонько шлепнул лыбящегося Стива по руке. – Это же «Звездные войны»! У меня еще есть худи с Чубаккой, Клинт на Рождество подарил.

– Фанючка такая фанючка!

– Да как ты смеешь? За это я лишу невинности твое пиво, – он ловко сдернул о стол крышку и глотнул. Не так плохо, если подумать.

– Я тебе тоже принес, – Стив ловко выхватил у него бутылку.

– Да ты меня совсем разбалуешь, Сти-иви!

Баки снова наклонился к нижней полке.

– Трусы со «Звездными войнами»? – Сэм возник в дверном проеме, присвистнул, швыряя смятую банку из под пива в мусорное ведро прямо от двери, и снова скрылся в гостиной. 

– И какого все пристали к моим трусам?

Из гостиной донесся нестройный хор голосов с комментариями разной степени неприличности. Стив подмигнул:

– Ну… Чтобы тебя хоть чуть-чуть утешить…

Стив задрал футболку, приспустил джинсы и гордо продемонстрировал собственные боксеры. Баки, правда, разглядел их не сразу, потому что не мог оторвать глаз от полоски обнаженной кожи, но потом опустил взгляд ниже и прыснул:

– Бэтмэн? Сириосли?

– Только никому не говори! – Стив снова поднес к губам бутылку. 

– Да неужели?

Прежде чем Стив успел его остановить, Баки был уже у двери:

– Народ, а у Стива трусы с Бэт…

Договорить он не успел. Выйти из кухни тоже. Стив схватил его поперек туловища и, напрягшись, поднял в воздух. Отточенным жестом он перевернул смеющегося Баки лицом к себе и прижал к столешнице под шкафчиками, упираясь в один из них рукой. Стив был близко, так близко... Баки принюхался:

– Почему ты всегда пахнешь миндалем? – продолжая смотреть на Стива, спросил он, ловя внимательный взгляд и улыбку, будто говорящую: «Понятия не имею». Подпрыгнув, Баки уселся на столешницу, вытянул из открытой банки контрабандой притащенный Клинтом из больницы леденец на палочке, сунул его в рот. 

– А ты, оказывается, сладкоежка! Это уже пятый за сегодня.

Баки пожал плечами:

– Все так говорят.

Он заметил Нат, которая прислонилась к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди. Интересно, сколько она так простояла, слушая их болтовню?

– Баки питался бы одним шоколадом, если бы я его не кормила. Знаешь, из него получится такой бесячий дядюшка Баки, который будет тайком совать нашим с Клинтом детишкам всякие запрещенные сладости!

– Жду не дождусь. Слушай, Стив…

– М-м?

– Если ты не против… Можно я буду приходить к тебе писать дипломную работу? Всего на пару недель! Я уже начал, на самом деле, и пытался работать в местной библиотеке, но там все время толчется народ и пристает с вопросами. – Баки раскусил леденец, ему никогда не хватало терпения дососать до конца. – А позавчера какой-то псих пытался снять у меня девочку на ночь, потому что по его мнению я выгляжу «мутно».

Смех Стива заглушил знакомое Наташино:

– Это все из-за волос, я же тебе говорила! Давая я тебя все-таки постригу, и…

Баки затряс головой, волосы разметались по сторонам, и Наташе осталось только вздохнуть, признавая очередное поражение.

– Да приходи, конечно!

Баки довольно улыбнулся и снова принялся отгрызать палочку от конфеты, наслаждаясь клубничным вкусом. Обкусанную палочку он отшвырнул в мусорное ведро. Из банки появился следующий леденец, на этот раз зеленый.

– Клинт знал, что ты все слопаешь, поэтому тащил твои конфеты в трусах. Ладно, ешь спокойно.

* * *

Баки валялся на диване Стива с ноутбуком. За прошедшие две недели он приходил сюда раз десять, наверное, и написание диплома продвигалось полным ходом. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, всего-то полтора месяца – и все закончится. Прощайте, скучные лекции, здравствуй, безработица! Почесывая висок, он размышлял, что вряд ли посчастливится найти работу преподавателя истории в Нью-Йорке, а уезжать в другой город и расставаться с друзьями Баки был не готов, хотя даже родители и сестренка Бекка уже переехали. Бруклин был его домом с самого рождения – не считая лет, проведенных в армии, конечно. Шум открывающейся двери и звон ключей вернувшегося с работы Стива заставили его отвлечься от раздумий. В руках тот держал две коробки с пиццей.

Несколько дней назад Стив выдал Баки комплект запасных ключей, так что совершенно не удивился, обнаружив его на своем диване. Не в первый раз уже.

– Добро пожаловать домой, сладкий, – Баки махнул рукой, сохранил написанное и сел, отложив ноутбук в сторону, когда Стив устало опустился в кресло.

– Тяжелый день? – спросил Баки, раскрывая коробку. Неужели Стив наконец-то усвоил, что единственная правильная пицца – это «Моццарелла»? Не прошло и полгода!

– Есть немного. Нет, на работе все в норме, но, кажется, Шэрон на меня сегодня утром обиделась… – рассеянно сказал Стив, открывая свою коробку.

– Шэрон? Слушай, а чего ты не сказал, что вы… встречаетесь?

– Всего одно свидание на прошлой неделе. Шэрон меня пригласила, ну не отказываться же! Не хотел ее обижать, – объяснил Стив, вытаскивая из своей пиццы все кусочки ананаса. Видимо, работников пиццерии он тоже обижать не хотел, так что иногда Баки ощущал себя последней сволочью рядом с этим человеком. – Мы поужинали вместе в прошлую пятницу. Знаешь, все было вполне мило, но… В общем, Шэрон мне нравится, но как друг, а не как возможная девушка, понимаешь? У нас с ней ничего бы не вышло. Вот сегодня утром я пригласил ее на чашку кофе и все ей объяснил. Она вроде сказала, что все в порядке… Но, кажется, обиделась.

Баки внимательно посмотрел на расстроенно жующего Стива.

– А… А что не так-то? Не, я все понимаю, чувствам не прикажешь, но Шэрон же – горячая штучка. По крайней мере, клиентам она всегда нравится.

– Она слишком похожа на мою бывшую. Я шесть лет прожил с женщиной, с которой у нас абсолютно не совпадало чувство юмора – больше никогда.

Баки понимающе кивнул. У Шэрон была совершенно идиотская привычка: она так по-девчоночьи хихикала над всякими глупыми шутками, что большинство мужчин приходили в восторг, но сам Баки только закатывал глаза. Впрочем, Шэрон поступала так же, когда он ржал над очередным пошлым каламбуром. Еще она неправильно ответила на его фейс-контроль вопрос о пижамах: странно посмотрела на него и заявила: «Я что, дура, в пижаме по городу расхаживать?». Нет, Шэрон была вполне милой, а после пары бутылок сидра даже приятной компанией, но сам Баки никогда бы не смог заинтересоваться ей. А теперь вот выяснилось, что Стив – тоже. И примерно по той же причине.

– Но ты же понимаешь, что почти невозможно найти женщину с таким же идиотским чувством юмора, как у нас с тобой? Нат – исключение, такие встречаются одна на миллион, и то у нее порой кончается терпение со мной и Клинтом.

Стив ухмыльнулся, но промолчал.

– А почему вы расстались? Ты и твоя бывшая?

Баки тут же пожалел, что задал этот вопрос. Они были знакомы всего ничего, Стиву совсем не обязательно раскрывать перед ним душу. К тому же и у самого Баки имелась парочка скелетов в шкафу. Но Стив, кажется, совершенно не возражал.

– Мы просто… Скажем так, отдалились друг от друга: я хотел остаться в Бруклине и работать в полиции, а Хло хотела перебраться во Флориду, говорила, что для нее там больше перспектив. Мы так и не смогли договориться, а потом она нашла во Флориде новую работу и поставила меня перед фактом. В общем, она уехала и мы больше не общались… К тому же она как-то призналась, что изменила мне, когда была в очередной командировке, так что я плакать не стал, как понимаешь. – Стив откинулся на спинку кресла. – И самое главное – Хло терпеть не могла Гарри Поттера! Вот ты мог бы встречаться с человеком, который ненавидит Гарри Поттера?

Баки кинул на Стива возмущенный взгляд:

– Я? Да никогда! У меня еще в колледже был целый опросник разработан для первого свидания. Там было «Что ты думаешь о «Кьюр»?» и «С кем ты больше хочешь переспать: с Холмсом или с Ватсоном?». Неудивительно, что мне никто не давал тогда, да и дальше первого свидания продвинуться так и не удавалось… Пришлось отказаться от идеи. Господи, каким стремным подростком я все-таки был! 

Стив от смеха чуть не подавился пиццей и поставил пустую коробку в угол комнаты, где за эти две недели успели скопиться еще несколько таких же. Пару раз Стив готовил сам, в последний раз лазанью, которая заставила Баки чуть ли не мурлыкать от удовольствия весь ужин. Баки же вносил свою долю, добывая упаковки с хипстерским пивом – ну, раз уж Стиву оно так нравилось, хотя у самого Баки вкус был проще, годилось все, где есть алкоголь. 

– А после колледжа? У тебя ведь были с кем-то серьезные отношения?

Баки сглотнул, убирая с глаз челку, как делал всегда, когда нервничал.

– А как же! С Дядей Сэмом, целых четыре года. Армия – самая требовательная любовница в мире.

Заставив себя улыбнуться, он откусил корочку пиццы. Баки чувствовал на себе пытливый взгляд и лихорадочно пытался сменить тему разговора. Он доверял Стиву, да, но говорить с ним о Броке был не готов. О Броке, и обо всем, что тогда произошло… Только Клинт, Наташа и Бекка знали.

– Баки…

Пытаясь избежать взгляда Стива, Баки осматривал комнату и вдруг наткнулся на едва заметное из под горы громоздящихся на нем книг, пианино, приютившееся в углу комнаты.

– Ты что, играешь? – тут же ухватился он за предоставившуюся возможность. Стив скривился.

– Изредка. У нас с этой штукой сложные отношения… Вообще-то я играю с детства, но сейчас времени толком не хватает. 

– Сыграй что-нибудь, а?

Стив потер шею – как делал всегда, когда нервничал. 

– Ну пожалуйста, Стиви! Ради меня.

Махнув рукой, Стив выбрался из кресла и подошел к инструменту. Баки, разумеется, последовал за ним, исключительно для того, чтобы помочь скинуть книги на пол.

– О, «Дорога»*? Слушай, это же просто охуенная вещь! А в фильме, помнишь, снимался Вигго Мортенсен, и мой любимый композитор написал к нему саундтрек…

– Ник Кейв – твой любимый композитор?

– А то! Этот парень – гений без вопросов, – восхищенно выдохнул Баки. Стив посмотрел на него, загадочно улыбаясь, потом сел на банкетку, жестом предлагая Баки занять место рядом с собой. Тот послушно сел. Рядом. Так близко, что их плечи почти соприкасались. Стив опустил руки на клавиши, и негромкая мелодия поплыла по комнате. Баки затаил дыхание: Ник Кейв, саундтрек к «Дороге». От меланхоличной красоты этой музыки у него каждый раз мурашки бежали по коже, но в исполнении Стива… Время остановилось, замерло, осталась только музыка, и пальцы Стива, так нежно касающиеся клавиш. 

Баки без конца слушал этот саундтрек, когда вернулся в Америку. Он приносил странное утешение, одновременно напоминая о том, чего он лишился навсегда. Мгновение казалось вечностью, вечность проносилась мимо. Сердце громко и гулко стучало в груди, казалось, даже кровь быстрее пульсировала по венам. Чуткие пальцы Стива в последний раз коснулись клавиш, и звук повис в загустевшем воздухе. Стив повернул голову, ловя взгляд Баки. Черт, какие у него длиннющие ресницы, нельзя же так смотреть! Стало так тихо, что Баки слышал биение собственного сердца. Мгновение все тянулось и тянулось, бесконечное до головокружения.

Баки вдруг понял, что все это уже было с ним однажды. Давным-давно, когда Брок впервые поцеловал его. Их отправляли на первую по-настоящему опасную миссию, в воздухе витало почти зримое напряжение, какое может вызвать только предчувствие подступающей смерти, своей или чужой, все равно. Поцелуй был быстрым и жадным, но Баки хватило его, чтобы впутаться в отношения, продлившиеся несколько лет и закончившиеся полным пиздецом.

Но Стив… Он же не мог чувствовать к Стиву ничего _такого_? Почему именно Стив? Нет. Какого хрена? Втюриться в человека, который мог бы стать его лучшим другом, и в очередной раз все испортить к чертям? Что вообще скажет Стив, если узнает? Проблем с ориентацией Баки у него вроде как не было, но это до тех пор, пока Баки не проявил интереса к нему самому. И вообще, Стив шесть лет прожил с девушкой! Так что без шансов, дружище. Захотелось взять себя самого за шкирку и как следует встряхнуть, чтобы выбить из головы всякую хрень – Баки сам толком не мог разобраться, что именно он чувствует к Стиву, но это в любом случае было неправильно. И какого Стив так на него смотрит?

Они оба вздрогнули, услышав шум открывающейся двери, одновременно обернулись и увидели удивленные глаза Сэма. Тот несколько раз моргнул и хитро улыбнулся:

– Не помешал?

Стив залился краской, а Баки встал как ни в чем не бывало:

– Да я уже ухожу. Нат нужно помочь вечером в ресторане. 

Баки опустился на стоящий у двери табурет, чтобы обуться. Табурет притащил в прихожую Стив, заявивший, что ему надоело смотреть на мучения и ждать, когда же его гость навернется, стоя на одной ноге. Так было гораздо проще, да… В дверях Баки остановился и повернулся к Стиву и Сэму.

– Чуть не забыл… Клинт и его группа играют в субботу, придете?

– У Клинта есть группа? 

– Йеп. Играют каверы, и довольно неплохо. Клинт классно поет… ну или я просто всегда пьян на их выступлениях. 

– Клинт поет? – Сэм стукнул себя в грудь. – Я в деле!

Баки вопросительно взглянул на Стива. Тот кивнул.

– Заметано. Начало в одиннадцать в нашем баре, но мы придем пораньше.. Увидимся!

Махнув на прощанье рукой, Баки закрыл дверь с аккуратной табличкой «Роджерс» и прислонился к ней спиной, не замечая, что не дышит, пока в легких не закончился воздух. Ладно, прорвемся. Сбегая по ступенькам, он думал о том, что ни хуя Наташе не нужна его помощь!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[Победный жест Усэйна Болта](http://fonday.ru/images/tmp/11/4/original/11439vfNAjsteGXVnORwWTZQHKIh.jpg)  
> *[«Дорога» – The Road, 2009](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/395523/)


	4. Глава 4

Субботним вечером Баки, Нат, Шэрон и Мэтт вчетвером ждали за «их» столиком в баре, пока Клинт и его ребята затаскивали на сцену инструменты и оборудование. 

Мэтт сидел рядом с Баки. После того вечера между ними возник холодок, и Мэтт старательно избегал Баки в ресторане. В конце концов тому пришлось взять себя в руки, загнать Мэтта в кладовку, чтобы не сбежал, и извиниться как следует. Рассказать все начистоту: что Мэтт ему нравится, но он пока не готов к серьезным отношениям. Мэтт выглядел не очень довольным, но, кажется, все понял. Он знал, что у Баки не было ни с кем близких отношений после армии – дольше одной ночи, во всяком случае, – так что проблема была явно не в нем, а в самом Баки. В ком же еще? Нат как раз утром того дня в очередной раз отчитала его не не шутку и потребовала хотя бы попробовать начать с кем-нибудь встречаться, поэтому – и чтобы взбодрить Мэтта – Баки добавил, что на самом деле тоже пытался с ним заигрывать, просто настолько потерял форму, что Мэтт все не так понял.

Баки закусил нижнюю губу. Он и правда потерял форму. Куда делся тот очаровательный засранец Баки, который мог без проблем залезть в трусики почти любой понравившейся ему девчонке, и не только девчонке? Так что он честно попытался вспомнить сейчас, как это вообще делается, но ничего не вышло: прежде чем Баки успел пригласить Мэтта хоть куда-нибудь, он поскользнулся на натертом до блеска полу и треснулся об него затылком так, что пришлось накладывать швы. Клинт и Наташа всю ночь провели с ним постели, боясь, что он заработал сотрясение мозга. Когда Клинт разбудил Баки третий раз за ночь, тот сердито спихнул его на пол.

Вселенная явно имела что-то против Баки и его попыток наладить личную жизнь, так что он с облегченным вздохом подчинился судьбе. Даже Наташе придется однажды признать, что высшие силы очевидно намекали: Баки предназначено встретить старость, одиноко сидя в кресле-качалке. Хотя вряд ли – Клинт и Наташа наверняка притащат собственные кресла и поставят рядом. Одно радовало: Мэтт, видимо, счел себя отомщенным, и они снова смогли нормально общаться. 

К девяти заявились Стив с Сэмом. Баки заметил, что Шэрон избегала взгляда Стива, хотя в остальном вела себя как обычно, весело хихикая над каждой шуткой. До начала выступления оставалось еще часа полтора, так что все переместились к бильярдному столу в другом конце бара. Мэтт и Сэм начали первую партию, а Наташа с Баки устроились возле барной стойки.

– Какого черта мы опять пьем текилу?

– Потому что она всегда сбивает тебя с ног, а я обожаю пьяного Баки. 

Досчитав до трех, они одновременно слизнули соль, опрокинули стопки с текилой в рот и закусили лимоном. Баки скривился от кислоты и запил для верности пивом. 

– Неженка! – Наташа обхватила Баки за талию и потащила за собой к бильярдному столу. Сэм явно выигрывал, а Мэтт нервничал и ругался, как невоспитанный подросток. 

– Сыграешь со мной? – спросила Наташа, кивая на стол.

– Так Клинта же нет. Кто будет моей второй рукой? – Баки обвел взглядом постепенно заполняющийся зал. Группа Клинта была весьма популярна в определенных кругах – все вокруг разговаривали с акцентом, который можно услышать только в Бруклине, да и то не везде.

– Могу помочь. – Подошедший Стив облокотился о стену рядом с ними.

– Только если пообещаешь, что не станешь подыгрывать Наташе. Как Клинт!

Стив рассмеялся и клятвенно пообещал, что сделает для победы все возможное. Тем временем черный шар влетел в лузу, сопровождаемый победным кличем Сэма. Недовольный проигрышем Мэтт недовольно надул губы. Пока Стив заново расставлял шары, Баки всучил Мэтту остатки своего пива, в утешение, так сказать. Тот с улыбкой попытался взъерошить его стянутые в тугой узел волосы, однако Баки ловко уклонился. Краем глаза он заметил, что Стив смотрит на них, но прочитать взгляд не получилось. Сильный удар Нат заставил шары, крутясь, разлететься по столу. Один из полосатых, поколебавшись, свалился в лузу.

– Я тебе говорил, что Нат чертовски крута в этом? – Баки осмотрел стол, ища подходящий одноцветный шар. Шар нашелся довольно быстро.

– Правда, что ли? – спросил Стив.

– Заткнись. Ты – моя левая рука, а не персональный советчик, понял?

Баки нагнулся и тщательно прицелился. Стив подошел ближе, опустил правую руку ему на бедро, поддерживая, и вытянул левую вперед, подставляя под кий. Так близко… Чтобы лучше направить удар, да, но все равно – так до чертиков близко, что Баки чувствовал щекой его дыхание. Сердце забилось быстрее, щеки потеплели от поднимающегося румянца. Баки задержал дыхание, сосредотачиваясь на ударе, и прикрыл один глаз. Он снайпер вообще или где? Спокойно, спокойно… Быстрым ударом он отправил в лузы два шара и выдохнул.

– Неплохо, – одобрил Стив и отступил на шаг, давая свободу для маневра. Сердце Баки постепенно успокоилось, но тело тут же заныло, что ему не хватает Стива рядом – теплого дыхания, от которого волоски на шее встают дыбом. Баки ухмыльнулся и показал стоящей у другого конца стола Наташе язык. Та вскинула кий, принимая вызов, и скоро на зеленом сукне остался только одинокий черный шар. Очередь снова перешла к Стиву и Баки.

– А что я получу, если мы забьем сейчас? – спросил Баки, наклоняясь к столу.

– Как насчет «секса на пляже»?

– Класс! Клинта позовем? – Баки с намеком приподнял бровь и подмигнул. Наташа показала ему средний палец, и он снова нагнулся, оценивая ситуацию. Пожалуй, может получиться… Стив тоже наклонился, между их лицами не было и дюйма. Почему-то когда его левой рукой работал Клинт, Баки не чувствовал все настолько остро. Он вздохнул, пытаясь отогнать ненужные мысли. Музыка из бара доносилась до него невнятным шумом, но он вдруг различил первые такты начавшейся песни и застыл. Мелодия была знакомой – слишком знакомой. Он снова перенесся в то затуманенное кокаином утро, переполненное паникой и отвращением к самому себе.

– _В холодном свете утра..._ *

Баки до боли прикусил нижнюю губу.

– Что стряслось? – встревоженный голос Стива раздался совсем рядом, Баки почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах, когда повернул голову, чтобы бросить быстрый взгляд на лицо своей левой руки.

– Не, все нормально. Просто… Помнишь то утро, когда я в тебя врезался? Я тогда проснулся под кайфом в каком-то притоне, и там играла эта песня. – Баки стиснул кий. О том, что он проснулся рядом с практически незнакомым типом, он сообщать не стал: не хотелось выглядеть в глазах Стива дешевой шлюхой. Хотя какое ему дело, что подумает Стив?

Стив прислушался:

– «Плэсибо». Классная группа, да, хотя тексты у них могут вогнать в депрессию.

– Вообще-то я этим ребятам вроде как обязан. Меня тогда так накрыло, что я бросился бежать сломя голову… Ну а дальше ты знаешь, – тихо усмехнулся Баки.

– Хорошо что хорошо кончается.

– Угу. Очнулся я у вас в камере, так что насчет «хорошо» можно еще поспорить.

– Ну как скажешь. Но вообще послушай их, у них очень хорошие песни, есть и такие, от которых не хочется пойти и повеситься. И солист у них… ничего такой.

– Фанючка такая фанючка! 

Стив фыркнул. От этого прядь волос, выбившаяся из узла и упавшая на лоб Баки, слегка шевельнулась, щекотно задевая нос. 

Баки заставил себя снова сконцентрироваться на игре. Точно рассчитанным ударом он послал в лузу последний шар и издал торжествующий вопль, на который эхом отозвался Стив. Сэм, Мэтт и Шэрон разразились аплодисментами, выкрикивая имя Баки – видимо, они благородно болели за того, кого сочли более слабым противником. Гордо улыбаясь, Баки подошел к Наташе.

– Так как насчет секса, детка?

– Ты действительно будешь _это_ пить? Сам виноват. – Она прошествовала к барной стойке и заказала два коктейля.

– Баки?

– М-м-м?

Они снова стояли у стойки, и Баки рассеянно постукивал пальцами по дереву, наблюдая, как Стив склоняется над бильярдным столом для первого удара. Пауза затянулась, и Баки все же повернулся к Наташе – та смотрела на него смеющимися глазами.

– А ты ему нравишься.

– Кому?

– Стиву. Видно за милю. 

Баки почувствовал, что опять краснеет, как пацан на первом свидании.

– Да брось. Стив – он просто такой… Ну, он добрый. Знаешь, из тех людей, кто всегда кормит уток в парке, причем не корками хлеба, потому что они от этого вроде как помереть могут, а покупает в специальном магазине какие-то долбанные семечки или что там эти птицы жрут. И позволяет другим выигрывать… кроме твистера, да. 

Баки снова отхлебнул разноцветный напиток. Он, конечно, жить не мог без сладкого, но это было слишком даже для него. Пиво лучше. 

– Как сейчас Сэму? 

Нат кивнула в сторону бильярдного стола, где Стив как раз уложил два шара одним ударом и теперь демонстрировал надувшемуся Сэму средний палец. Еще, кстати, Стив был из тех, кто обычно не раздает окружающим факи и не матерится вслух. По крайней мере, он не вел себя так с Баки, оставляя это ему. 

– Все равно. Стив… не, Стив нет. С чего бы это ему? – Баки путался в словах так, будто был куда пьянее чем на самом деле. Нат улыбнулась.

– Баки… Он тебе нравится!

– Кто?

– Стив.

– Нет, – Баки потряс головой. – Нет, нет. Я уже много лет ничего такого… С чего бы вдруг мне на Стива западать? Мы знакомы всего пару месяцев. Нат, не мели чушь! Стив – он же… – Баки запнулся и только шевелил губами, пытаясь сформулировать что-то, прежде всего для самого себя. Потом вздохнул и сдался: – Ладно. Только не говори никому, я и сам еще толком не разобрался.

– Баки, Баки… – Наташа обняла его и склонила голову ему на плечо. – Тебе некуда торопиться. Знаешь, мне кажется, Стив подождет, пока ты не будешь готов. А если не подождет, будет иметь дело со мной! И уж дорогу в мой ресторан точно может забыть. 

Баки легонько чмокнул рыжую макушку. 

– Нат, ты настоящее чудо. Но сейчас ты ошибаешься – Стив шесть лет прожил с девушкой и ходил на свидание с Шэрон, он явно не гей. 

– И? – Наташа дернула плечом, отметая глупые возражения. – Шэрон сказала, он ее отшил. И ты тоже спал с женщинами, между прочим! Баки, видел бы ты, как он на тебя смотрел…

– Ну как он мог на меня смотреть?

– Так, как будто он готов одной рукой срывать с тебя все шмотки, а другой жарить блинчики на завтрак.

Наташа и Баки одновременно обернулись. Стив стоял у стены, опершись о кий и ероша коротко подстриженные светлые волосы. Баки чуть не подавился содержимым стакана.

– Нат, давай сменим тему. Во-первых, я и сам пока не понял, что чувствую. А во-вторых… Стив мой друг, ну, может стать другом, и я не хочу все испортить! Даже если он мне нравится – я сказал если, Нат! – все равно ничего не выйдет, так что пусть остается как есть.

– Радость моя, – Наташа угрожающе понизила голос и ткнула его пальцем в грудь. – Я слышу это уже четыре года. «Нат, я не готов к отношениям! Нат, я не могу!» Больше этот номер не пройдет. Если ты упустишь Стива, я…

– Ты что?

– Ты же помнишь, радость моя, что скоро Хэллоуин?

Баки с очень серьезным лицом поставил стакан на стойку и опустил освободившуюся руку на плечо Наташи:

– Шантажистка. Как ты можешь?! Это же проверенная годами традиция.

– Угу… И в этом году костюмы выбираю я.

Они уже много лет выбирали костюмы для Хэллоуина вместе – каждый по очереди решал, как все одеваются на этот раз, и остальным оставалось только подчиниться. В позапрошлом году темой взяли «Алису в стране чудес»: Баки был Шляпником, Наташа – Алисой, а Клинт – Красной Королевой. В прошлом, когда выбирал Клинт, все оделись полицейскими и выглядели как стриптизеры. Не слишком удачный выбор для холодного осеннего вечера, хотя внимание они привлекли, что да, то да. Особенно Баки и Клинт, специально отрастившие по такому случаю усы.

– Ты что-то задумала, да? Колись давай! Остался всего месяц, я должен морально подготовиться.

Нат усмехнулась, пробудив в Баки самые страшные подозрения:

– Ну скажем так… Клинт останется доволен. Очень доволен.

– Нет. Исключено. Я не собираюсь напяливать женские шмотки!

– Зачем тебе женские шмотки? – спросил внезапно появившийся рядом Стив. Видимо, игра закончилась.

– На Хэллоуин, – с готовностью объяснила Наташа. – В этом году тему выбираю я, так что как бы он ни сопротивлялся, деваться ему некуда.

– И что за тема?

– Кроссдрессинг. – Наташа невинно улыбнулась. – Я оденусь мужчиной, а Клинт и Баки, соответственно…

– Черт, я должен это увидеть!

Баки закрыл лицо рукой и стек на стойку.

– Я отомщу! Страшно. В следующем году моя очередь, вот выберу Адама с Евой, и придется тебе голой по городу ходить!

– Тебе тоже, – логично заметил Стив.

– Да мне уже похуй, моя гордость будет окончательно загублена к тому времени. 

– Не переживай, милый. – Наташа потрепала его по щеке. – Мы из тебя такого ледибоя сделаем – пальчики оближешь!

– Так. – Баки облокотился о стойку. – Мне срочно нужно пиво.

Стив облокотился о стойку рядом с ним.

– Могу угостить.

– Ты меня пиццей закормил, пока я у тебя эти две недели тусовался! Так что угощаю я.

Проигнорировав многозначительную усмешку Наташи, Баки повернулся к сцене, куда под приветственные возгласы набившейся в бар толпы уже поднимались Клинт и остальные музыканты. На Клинте были черные шорты, футболка «Ред Хот Чили Пепперс» и повязанная вокруг талии фланелевая рубашка Баки – тот как раз думал, куда умудрился ее засунуть. Рядом взвизгнула Наташа, Баки и Стив синхронно засвистели, лохматый барабанщик опустил палочки, отбивая первый такт, и Клинт запел. Баки нравился его голос – хриплый и глуховатый, он очень подходил к гранжу и альтернативе девяностых. На этот раз они начали с «Нирваны». 

Мэтт, Шэрон и Сэм присоединились к ним, и теперь вся компания следила за выступлением. Барная стойка была самым подходящим местом – и до сцены близко, и напитки под рукой.

– Слушай, а Клинт классно поет! – Стиву пришлось нагнуться к самому уху Баки, чтобы тот его услышал. Мурашки опять пробежались по позвоночнику от близости Стива, но Баки строго сказал себе, что это все музыка: Клинт как раз запел один из хитов «Радиохед», который ему так нравился. Повернувшись к Стиву, Баки кивнул, они снова зацепились взглядами – и расцепились, только когда музыка вдруг смолкла.

– Наташа Романова, – разнесся по залу запыхавшийся голос Клинта. – Я знаю, ты терпеть не можешь, когда на тебя все смотрят, но не могла бы ты подняться на сцену?

Толпа загомонила, все стали оглядываться в поисках той самой Наташи. Та самая Наташа уставилась в потолок и вздохнула, всем своим видом показывая, что думает о выходке бойфренда.

– Ребята, я вас вижу у стойки! Стив, Баки, тащите ее сюда!

– Нат, тебе не отвертеться. – Баки усмехнулся и взял Наташу под руку. Стив подхватил ее с другой стороны.

– Какого черта он опять придумал? – ворчала Нат, пока они пробирались сквозь толпу. Стив поднял ее, передавая Клинту из рук в руки, и они с Баки остались стоять перед самой сценой.

– Нат… Я знаю, ты все это ненавидишь, но мне было нужно заполучить тебя на сцену. 

Баки ясно видел, как Клинт нервничает, хотя и старается не подавать виду. Музыканты взяли первые аккорды песни «Кьюр» – «Песня любви»*, которую Клинт когда-то давно распевал под окнами Наташи, поняв наконец, с кем хочет провести остаток жизни.

– Наташа Романова… Я знаю тебя уже двенадцать лет, и большую часть этого времени мы с тобой вместе. Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю. Мне с тобой никогда не скучно, ты самая классная девчонка во всем Бруклине. Я хочу играть с тобой в твистер и «Марио Карт», когда мы будем седыми старперами в доме престарелых! – Клинт достал из кармана шорт маленькую коробочку. Баки затаил дыхание, Нат, судя по ее виду, тоже. Клинт опустился перед ней на одно колено:

– Нат, ты… выйдешь за меня?

Публика восторженно завопила, причем Баки вопил громче всех, так что Наташин ответ можно было только прочесть по губам, но судя по тому, что Клинт просиял и надел ей на палец кольцо, она согласилась. Клинт вскочил, подхватив Наташу и закружился с ней по сцене, потом поставил обратно, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы поцеловать. У Баки даже щеки заболели от улыбки. Он-то всегда знал, что Наташа и Клинт рано или поздно поженятся, но про сегодняшнее Клинт ничего ему не сказал – видимо, знал, что у Баки нет никаких шансов утаить что-либо от Наташи, читающей его, словно открытую книгу. 

Выпустив наконец Наташу, Клинт протянул руку Баки, явно намереваясь втащить на сцену и его. Баки ухватился за руку, почувствовал, как Стив подсаживает его снизу, уперся ногами в край сцены, подтянулся, и через мгновение Наташа уже висела у него на шее, смеясь и плача от счастья. 

– Теперь вам нужно обязательно объединить фамилии, – шепнул Баки, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы. – Дай-ка подумать… Ромартон? Барнов?

– Иди к черту, – фыркнула Наташа. Клинт обнял их обоих, пока публика внизу бесновалась от восторга. 

– Но это не значит, что ты съезжаешь!

– Куда я от вас денусь…

– А еще ты будешь моей подружкой!

– Моим шафером!

– Ребята, давайте вы потом доругаетесь? – последний раз обняв Наташу, Баки шагнул в сторону. – Кажется, ты не закончил, Клинт.

Баки сел на край сцены, собираясь спрыгнуть вниз, но Стив обхватил его за талию, помог спуститься – и почему-то не отпустил. Рука Баки как-то сама собой легла на плечо Стива, так они и стояли, уставившись друг на друга и слушая, как Клинт поет Наташе, держа ее за руку:

– _Всякий раз, как я остаюсь наедине с тобой, я чувствую себя дома_ *

Баки наконец отклеился от Стива и повернулся к сцене.

– _Всякий раз, как я остаюсь наедине с тобой, я чувствую себя целым_ *

Они со Стивом стояли совсем рядом, соприкасаясь плечами, а хриплый голос Клинта плыл по бару, проникая прямо в душу.

– _Всякий раз, как я остаюсь наедине с тобой, я чувствую себя снова свободным. Всякий раз, как я остаюсь наедине с тобой, я чувствую себя снова невинным._ *

Упрямая прядь снова выбилась из узла, упав на глаза, Баки поднял руку, чтобы поправить ее, и случайно коснулся пальцами руки Стива. Прядь все равно соскользнула обратно, обрамляя лицо.

– _Как бы далеко я не был – я всегда буду любить тебя. Сколько еще буду жить – я всегда буду любить тебя. Что бы я не наговорил – я всегда буду любить тебя. Я всегда буду любить тебя._ *

Стив посмотрел на Баки, потом поднял руку, и движением, которое правильнее всего было бы назвать «нежным и решительным», убрал непослушные волосы за ухо, нечаянно коснувшись щеки. Это было так… забавно.

Песня закончилась. Клинт и Наташа крепко обнялись под громкие крики зрителей, Наташа поцеловала Клинта, и Стив помог ей спуститься со сцены. Баки крепко прижал подругу к себе, когда Клинт начал последнюю на сегодняшний вечер песню, «Спорим, ты супер на танцполе»*, а та с гордостью продемонстрировала ему левую руку – безымянный палец украшало простое серебряное колечко с зеленым камнем, точно под цвет ее глаз.

Когда выступление закончилось, Клинт присоединился к остальной компании, принимая поздравления с видом обожравшегося сливок кота. Баки заказал всем текилу. Стив опрокинул свою рюмку, не моргнув глазом, заставляя Баки вдруг почувствовать себя очень пьяным. Видимо, вот она и старость..

Жестом показав остальным, что направляется в туалет, Баки вышел из душного зала. За дверью с мужским силуэтом он уставился на себя в зеркало – ну да, опять набрался, так держать, Барнс! Он наклонился над раковиной и плеснул в лицо холодной водой. 

Дверь за спиной скрипнула, открываясь. Баки поднял голову – в зеркале отразилось смутно знакомое бледное лицо, прилизанные светлые волосы и глаза с расширенными черными зрачками. Блядь… Он быстро развернулся.

– Какая встреча, – протянул вошедший, криво ухмыляясь. – Как жизнь молодая? 

Баки сухо усмехнулся, попытавшись обойти мужика… как же его звали? Тревор? Ретт? Как-то так, да. Тот сильно толкнул его в грудь, прижимая к холодному кафелю стены.

– Может, повторим? А то ты так быстро свалил в прошлый раз, мы ничего толком не успели, – лицо с черными провалами вместо глаз оказалось совсем рядом. Баки сжал зубы и оттолкнул то ли Тревора, то ли Ретта.

– Слушай, я плохо помню, что вообще тогда было. И я завязал с наркотой, так что сорян, продолжения не будет. А теперь отвали.

Он дернулся, собираясь проскользнуть мимо мужика и прорваться к выходу из туалета, но не успел. Тревор (или все-таки Ретт, хотя какая в жопу разница) перехватил его и снова прижал к стене. Что-то уперлось под ребра.

– Не торопись, Баки, детка, – твердая рука схватила его за ворот футболки. – Мы еще не закончили.

Отреагировать Баки не успел – дверь распахнулась и в проеме возник Стив. За несколько секунд оценив ситуацию, он шагнул вперед и оттащил от Баки Тревора. То есть Ретта. Удерживая того на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Стив повернулся к Баки:

– Какого черта тут происходит? Ты в порядке?

Баки кивнул, переводя дыхание.

– Тебя там Нат искала. Ты иди, я догоню, – сказал Стив с мягкой улыбкой. Треворрет извивался в его хватке, тщетно пытаясь освободиться. Баки снова кивнул и взялся за дверную ручку.

– Эй, Баки, а кто такой Брок? – крикнул вдогонку Ретт или Тревор. Баки замер на месте. – Ты все кричал его имя, когда я трахал тебя той ночью. «Брок, о, Брок, да, сильнее!» Ты еще…

Не оборачиваясь, Баки услышал, как с шумом ударилось о раковину тело Тревора. Все-таки, кажется, его звали так… 

– Баки. Баки...

В глазах знакомо потемнело, воздух в груди закончился, все тело охватила противная дрожь. Нужно было вырваться отсюда и бежать, бежать, бежать!

– Баки!

Он уже протискивался сквозь толпу к выходу из бара. Людей вокруг было слишком много, они толкались, не пропускали его, а дверь совсем не приближалась. Шум голосов и музыка сливались в невнятный, давящий на уши гул. Баки тяжело дышал, врезаясь в окружающих, словно в тумане – все, что он видел, это блядская дверь, до которой он никак не мог добраться! Кажется, Стив звал его где-то далеко позади, но остановиться уже не получалось. Отпихнув тех, кто все еще стоял между ним и выходом наружу, Баки наконец вывалился на свежий воздух, проковылял несколько шагов и в изнеможении прислонился спиной к кирпичной стене. Грудь сдавливало, по спине тек холодный пот. Кто-то взял его за руку, но Баки рванулся, чтобы высвободиться, и открыл глаза. Стив.

– Баки, ты меня слышишь? Дыши, вот так, вместе со мной. Вдох – выдох, раз – два, давай, Баки, дыши… 

Он честно попытался дышать на Стивово «раз-два», но получалось только хватать ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Ноги отказывались его держать, так что Баки просто сполз на землю, а Стив с несчастным видом опустился рядом.

– Стив, что стряслось? – Наташа и Клинт уже бежали по улице. Баки видел их – и в то же время не видел ничего.

– Баки, – Наташа нагнулась к нему, взяла его лицо в ладони и сжала, заставляя посмотреть на себя. – Баки, где ты сейчас?

– В Америке.

Он снова закрыл глаза. Черт, как же он устал…

– Правильно. Ты в Америке, в Бруклине, в баре с друзьями, и все хорошо. Да? 

Баки кивнул. Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, но все тело словно налилось свинцом.

– Дыши. Просто дыши, все хорошо. – Наташа легко гладила его по волосам. Когда Баки наконец собрался с силами и открыл глаза, он увидел прямо перед собой ее улыбку. Стив сидел рядом, все еще держа его за руку, но Баки смущенно улыбнулся и высвободил ее, чтобы поправить растрепавшиеся волосы.

– Я опять облажался по полной, да? И испортил вам праздник. 

– Ни хрена ты не испортил, приятель. – Клинт присел на корточки рядом с ним. – Отпразднуем как следует на той неделе, идет? Закажем какой-нибудь китайщины и будем смотреть кино до посинения. Надо экономить силы, а то впереди Хэллоуин, сам понимаешь. Ты уже слышал, что придумала Наташа? Я опять влезу в платье, круто же!

Вот за это Баки и любил Клинта – тот тоже любую задницу встречал смехуечками, как и он сам. Оперевшись о стену, он поднялся на ноги и вздрогнул – в промокшей от пота футболке было, мягко говоря, прохладно.

– Я, пожалуй, домой, хватит с меня на сегодня. А вы оставайтесь, празднуйте, вас там уже потеряли небось.

– Один? – Наташа скрестила на груди руки.

– Нат, мы живем в двух кварталах отсюда. Если меня угораздит еще во что-нибудь вляпаться по дороге, буду считаться полным лузером. Как-нибудь добегу, не переживайте. И съем весь шоколад, который вы заныкали в угловом шкафу на кухне. И посмотрю «Начало»* – в прошлый раз до меня явно не дошло, чем там все кончилось, а сейчас я как раз в нужной кондиции.

Нат и Клинт молча переглянулись.

– Не возражаешь против компании? Я не смотрел «Начало», – предложил Стив, поднимаясь и отряхивая брюки.

– Не смотрел «Начало»? Как ты мог! Надо это срочно исправлять, там же Лео!

– Переживете без курток? – спросил Клинт и закинул в рот жвачку. – Мы потом захватим, чтобы вам не возвращаться. 

Не сговариваясь, Стив и Баки кивнули, Наташа в последний раз обняла Баки и, чуть помедлив, Стива, и они зашагали по улице. Шли они молча. Вообще со Стивом было удивительно уютно молчать рядом, но не на этот раз. В голове Баки словно крутились кадры из фильма, поставленные на бесконечное воспроизведение… Теперь Стив знал, что он по пьяни и под кайфом переспал с тем придурком, имени которого даже толком не помнил. А еще Стив знал, что в жизни Баки был некий Брок, имя которого он кричит во время секса. И если Стив начнет копать – а с него станется – то выяснить, кем именно был этот самый Брок и что связывало его с Баки, особого труда не составит.

Баки искоса взглянул на Стива. И с чего он решил, что они могут стать друзьями? Они же совершенно разные люди! Баки превратил собственную жизнь в полное и абсолютное дерьмо, а Стив… Стив просто был хорошим человеком. И копом. Так что между ними – космос, и лучше просто раз и навсегда это для себя уяснить.

Вскоре они уже стояли перед нужным домом. Отыскав в кармане ключи, Баки попытался попасть в замочную скважину. Угу, проще сказать, чем сделать, потому что от блядской текилы все еще шумело в голове. Стив ничего не сказал, но Баки затылком чувствовал, как тот улыбается. Ну и хрен с ним, подумаешь, не все же могут столько пить, не пьянея! Зато выходит дешевле… Наконец Баки справился с дверью и нажал на кнопку, вызывая лифт.

– Второй этаж, Баки!

– И что? В пьяном виде я со ступеньками плохо стыкуюсь… В колледже когда учились, я от Наташи возвращался, пролетел пол-этажа и приземлился прямо на нос. – Баки скривился. Стив заржал так, что соседская собака отозвалась возмущенным лаем. – А пару лет назад Клинт со своими, блядь, устроили вечер ирландской музыки. Ну знаешь, «Флоггинг Молли»* и прочая поебень. Так мы с Наташей так нализались, что домой ползли. Чего ты смеешься, я в буквальном смысле! Ну, Нат ума хватило сразу в лифт, а я по лестнице поперся. На первой же ступеньке притяжение оказалось сильнее. Руку вывихнул.

– Свою единственную руку? – ухмыльнулся Стив, когда они вошли в лифт.

– Прикинь, блядь? Так что две недели был полным инвалидом. Наташа мыла мне волосы в раковине, а Клинт помогал одеваться. Когда твой друг натягивает тебе на задницу трусы… В общем, дерьмовая штука, Стиви, даже не пробуй. И ничего тут смешного нет! Выходи, приехали. Хватит ржать, соседей разбудишь.

На этот раз с замком Баки справился быстрее. Он включил свет, скинул ботинки и направился прямиком на кухню.

– Сэндвич будешь? – крикнул он оттуда, открывая холодильник.

– Давай. А я пока диск поставлю.

Держа в руке тарелку с двумя сэндвичами и прижимая подбородком к груди коробку с шоколадом, Баки боком ввалился в гостиную, где на диване уже расположился Стив, а на экране телевизора замелькала заставка фильма. Баки протянул тарелку Стиву, и уселся рядом, скрестив ноги. Шоколад он благоразумно пристроил как можно ближе.

Сосредоточиться на фильме никак не получалось. Нет, в пьяном виде происходящее не становилось более понятным, скорее наоборот. К тому же Баки постоянно отвлекался на Стива. В конце концов держать глаза открытыми стало просто невозможно – и Стив тоже это заметил.

– Бак, да ты спишь совсем, – сказал он тихо и тепло. Баки сонно улыбнулся, и голова как-то сама собой упала на плечо Стива. Прежде, чем окончательно вырубиться, он успел почувствовать, как его обнимают и большой палец рисует на боку что-то непонятное… А потом наступила темнота.

* * *

Проснулся Баки утром в собственной постели. Ну как, утром… Часовая стрелка нагло застыла возле цифры «два». Не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести Баки перевернулся, подгреб к себе подушку и попытался устроиться поудобнее. Но только он закрыл глаза, как телефон на тумбочке возле кровати оглушительно громко зазвонил. Какого черта? Баки нашарил мобильник – на экране высветилось «Сэм».

– Что надо, Уилсон? – буркнул Баки, снова закрывая глаза. В трубке послышался неразборчивый гул голосов и тяжелое дыхание, как будто Сэм куда-то очень быстро шел, скорее даже бежал.

– Сэм? – Баки сел, потирая лоб. Что-то хлопнуло, как будто там, где находился Сэм, где бы это ни было, резко закрылась дверь. А потом Сэм заговорил:

– Баки, Стив в больнице. Ножевое ранение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[«Начало» – Inception, 2010](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/447301/)  
> *[Флоггинг Молли](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flogging_Molly)


	5. Глава 5

Баки в нетерпении постукивал пяткой о пол поезда метро. Сидящая напротив полная женщина бросила на него недовольный взгляд и укоризненно поджала губы. Баки втянул воздух, заставляя себя немного успокоиться, и засунул руку в карман куртки, которую только и успел схватить, выбегая из дому. На нем все еще была вчерашняя футболка и потертые джинсы, в которых он и вырубился вечером. Выбегая из квартиры после звонка Сэма он только и успел, что куртку схватить. Даже Наташе и Клинту, которые как раз обжимались на диване, ничего не сказал, потом уже из метро отправил смс с коротким объяснением. 

Поезд наконец замедлил ход, Баки рванулся к дверям, первым выскочил на платформу и принялся лавировать между людьми, пробираясь к эскалаторам. И куда все эти идиоты, блядь, едут, не видят, человек торопится? Сэм ничего ему толком не объяснил. Сказал только, что Стив и Скотт, еще один коп, оказались втянуты в заварушку с каким-то обколотым хреном, бросавшимся на прохожих с ножом. Стив попытался нож отобрать, ну и получил… Куда именно и насколько серьезно, Сэм не знал, сам как раз ехал в больницу. 

Большое белое здание выросло перед ним. Баки проскользнул через стеклянные двери, оказавшись в светлом и стерильном зале ожидания. Он невольно поежился: терпеть не мог больницы. После возвращения из армии ему пришлось слишком много времени провести в этих пропахших дезинфекцией и депрессией палатах. Сначала врачи пытались привести в порядок его тело, потом – все остальное… Первые два года Баки сходил с ума из-за постоянных кошмаров и не мог доверять никому: каждый встречный был врагом, готовым снова столкнуть его в пропасть, из которой он только-только начал выбираться. Он до сих пор невольно искал подвох, если кто-то пытался завязать с ним отношения, так что проще всего было обойтись без новых знакомств. Не рисковать. Наташе и Клинту Баки доверял, они были его друзьями еще до всех событий. И Стиву. Стиву Баки тоже почему-то доверял – тот никогда, ни за что не причинил бы ему боль. Стив Роджерс становился одним из самых важных людей в жизни Баки Барнса, и черт побери, как это пугало!

Баки тоже был важен для Стива, он чувствовал. Не так, как Стив для него, но все-таки. И если какой-то придурочный нарик все это разрушит, Баки лично его найдет. 

На подгибающихся коленях он подошел стойке информации и спросил, в какой палате лежит Стив Роджерс. Сэм, видимо, уже проскользнул к нему, по крайней мере в коридоре Баки его не встретил. Женщина за стойкой что-то начала говорить о состоянии Стива, но Баки не стал слушать, а сразу отправился по длинному узкому коридору. Ну и где эта чертова дверь? Негромко матерясь себе под нос, он рассматривал таблички, ища нужную. На то, чтобы постучать, его уже не хватило. Баки просто толкнул дверь и вошел в палату, готовый ко всему. И замер.

У стены рядом с кроватью стоял Сэм, скалясь во все тридцать два. А на кровати сидел Стив чертов Роджерс. Его плечо стягивала тугая белая повязка, притягивающая руку к груди, лицо было бледнее обычного, но в остальном он смотрелся вполне себе в норме. Баки громко выдохнул, заставив обоих удивленно обернуться, и только сейчас осознал, как выглядит. Волосы были все еще стянуты в узел – теперь уже бывший узел, потому что на прическу не нашлось времени и лохмы торчали во все стороны, – несвежая футболка, круги под глазами… Да раненый Стив и тот выглядел лучше!

– Баки?

Баки наконец оторвался от созерцания Стива и подошел поближе.

– Уилсон, мать твою! – Баки от души пнул Сэма, который с воплем запрыгнул на кровать. – Ты мне звонишь с утра пораньше… Ну ладно, не с утра, но я спал, чтоб тебя черти драли, а ты звонишь и кричишь, что Стив в ебаной больнице, потому что его какой-то крышей поехавший мудак порезал. Сука, я уже к похоронам готовился морально! Даже, блядь, придумал более приличную версию нашего знакомства, чтобы рассказать родственникам со слезами на глазах. А у вас тут… 

К концу его речи Стив уже вовсю хохотал. Баки оторвался от Сэма и повернулся к нему, обвиняюще выставив указательный палец:

– А ты! Какого хрена ты бросаешься на размахивающих ножами наркоманов, а?

Если бы у Баки была вторая рука, он скрестил бы их сейчас на груди. Стив пожал плечами, скривившись от боли:

– Вообще-то… черт… Вообще-то это моя работа.

Баки только и оставалось, что закатить глаза, чувствуя, как уголки губ ползут вверх. Кажется, Стив легко отделался.

– А ты откуда такой встрепанный примчался?

– Захлопнись, Роджерс! 

Баки стянул резинку, распуская волосы, потом расчесал их пальцами, насколько возможно, и завязал в хвост. Лучше если и стало, то явно не намного. Он перехватил взгляд Стива, пристально следящий за движениями его руки, и только тут осознал, что Роджерс сидит на кровати без рубашки. Господибожезачто? Взгляд как-то сам собой скользнул по широкой груди, по плечам, по мускулистому животу, поднялся обратно и встретился с напряженным взглядом синих глаз. Баки почувствовал, как волна румянца заливает щеки, и нарочито медленно заправил за ухо свисавшую вдоль лица прядь. Спалился!

Не подозревающий об игре взглядов Сэм похлопал Стива по здоровому плечу:

– Врачи говорят, можешь отправляться домой хоть сию минуту, только недели две нельзя шевелить рукой. Везет тебе, теперь больничный дадут! Будешь валяться дома и «Нетфликс» смотреть.

Стив тяжело вздохнул. Баки уже успел понять, что Стив был человеком действия, и перспектива провести день на диване, смотря двадцать серий ситкома подряд, казалась ему настоящим кошмаром. В отличие от самого Баки – правда, в его комплект еще входила коробка с мороженым «Бен&Джерри», главное было отвоевать ее у Клинта.

– Надо только рубашку найти, – пробормотал Сэм, оглядывая палату. Баки поднял со стула окровавленную футболку с разрезом у плеча:

– Подойдет? Или пойти стащить одну из больничных? Я мигом!

– Ты в курсе, что говоришь с полицейскими?

– Так я и думал. Одевайся, пошли!

* * *

Тем же вечером Баки удобно устроился в кресле Стива, закинув ноги на подлокотник и свесившись с другой стороны, и смотрел стопятьсотый повтор «Друзей» вверх тормашками. В душе шумела вода. Сэм только что отправился на вечернее дежурство, и Баки пообещал остаться и проследить, все ли со Стивом в порядке. Они все равно большую часть свободного времени проводили вместе. Баки усмехнулся при виде того, как Росс, Рэйчел и Чендлер пытаются затащить диван по лестнице. Точь-в-точь как они с Клинтом и Наташей несколько лет назад…

– Забавный у тебя способ телевизор смотреть, – заметил появившийся из ванной Стив. Баки поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него: мокрые взъерошенные волосы оставляли темные пятна на синей футболке. 

– Надо поесть приготовить чего-нибудь… Как насчет спагетти с мясным соусом?

– Чувак, у тебя всего одна рука, не забыл?

– У тебя тоже, – отозвался Стив уже на кухне, – и ты вроде как справляешься.

– Угу, запихать готовую пиццу в микроволновку – много ума не надо.

– По-моему, это от лени и потому, что готовить не умеешь.

– Да пошел ты, – буркнул Баки, выбрался из кресла и тоже поплелся на кухню. На прошлой неделе он как раз продемонстрировал, насколько не умеет готовить: попытался поджарить яйца с беконом, но что-то пошло не так, и получился пригоревший вонючий блин. Да, в ресторанном бизнесе ему дальше официанта точно не продвинуться. – Ладно, давай помогу. Уж лук я как-нибудь порежу.

– Уверен? – Стив протянул ему луковицу и самый маленький и тупой из ножей . Баки фыркнул, но ничего не ответил. Подумаешь! Сейчас он эту блядскую луковицу так порежет, мало не покажется. С другой стороны… Даже с двумя руками ему не то чтобы часто приходилось этим заниматься. Да фигня, ничего сложного. Стив включил стереосистему, и Баки, подхватив знакомую мелодию, прицелился и разрубил луковицу на две идеальные половинки. Ха! Наташа и Клинт все смеялись, что он с голоду помрет, если его одного оставить, а он, оказывается, умеет резать лук! Напополам по крайней мере. Стив с интересом наблюдал за процессом, закладывая спагетти в кипящую воду. Баки гордо разрезал обе части еще пополам, но дальше дело застопорилось. Он попытался, придерживая дольку этой сраной луковицы мизинцем и большим пальцем, ухватить нож оставшимися и надавить, но нож выскользнул, чуть не угодив по руке.

– Окей. Давай попробуем вместе? – ладонь Стива опустилась поверх держащей нож ладони. От прикосновения по спине пробежал холодок. – Я держу, ты режешь.

– Ну если хочешь лишиться пары-другой пальцев… – Стив опять был так близко, какого черта он все время подходит так близко? – Тогда останешься вообще без рук. Помнишь, я рассказывал? Вряд ли Сэму понравится тебя одевать и раздевать каждый день.

– Лучше я тогда тебя попрошу. – Стив легко толкнул его плечом. – У тебя уже имеется опыт… с Клинтом.

_О, да, пожалуйста!_ Что?!

– Обещаю, я буду осторожен. Держи!

Как ни странно, у них все получилось.

Они поели за журнальным столиком, сидя прямо на полу, а после ужина Баки налил себе кофе, бухнув туда пять ложек сахара, и с наслаждением отхлебнул. 

– А Нат права, ты и правда сластена, – сказал Стив, разбавляя свой кофе молоком. Баки с неодобрением посмотрел на него.

– А ты, между прочим, кладешь на тост помидор!

– И что?

– Ну кто вообще кладет помидор на тост, Стив? – Баки потряс головой. – Смотри: сначала ты делаешь все, чтобы получить поджаристый хрустящий хлебец. А потом суешь туда мокрый помидор и все портишь! Ну!

– А ты неплохо меня изучил, я смотрю, – рассмеялся Стив. 

– Я не слепой, Роджерс! Я замечаю… многое.

– Какая у тебя, должно быть, скучная жизнь, Барнс!

– Скучнее, чем ты думаешь. – Баки вытянул ноги и снова отхлебнул кофе. – Кульминация моего обычного дня – когда мы играем с Наташей и Клинтом в «Правда или вызов».

– Правда или вызов? – Стив последовал его примеру. – Сколько вам, тринадцать?

– Но-но! Это самая крутая игра на свете, что бы ты понимал! – Баки легко толкнул его в плечо. – Каждый может задать остальным по одному вопросу или придумать задание… Ну, обычно просто пойти за молоком или загрузить посудомойку, но вот пару дней назад, например, мне пришлось показать, как я играю на гитаре «Параноид»* – сам попробуй одной рукой, фигня получается, – а Нат призналась, что скорее переспала бы с Ченнингом Татумом, чем с Чарли Ханнэмом.

– Татум? – Стив поморщился.

– Девчонкам нравятся танцующие парни, поверь мне, старик!

Баки поставил кружку на стол и откинулся на спину, согнув колени. Стив пододвинулся ближе.

– Я тоже хочу сыграть. Правда или вызов?

– Ага, щаз. Я выберу вызов, и ты отправишь меня убираться на кухне. 

– Значит, правда… Чем ты занимаешься в свободное время, когда не валяешься на моем диване?

Баки заинтересованно приподнял голову. Только Стив мог додуматься задать настолько невинный вопрос!

– Да не так его и много, этого времени. Ничего особенного не делаю, смотрю кино с Наташей и Клинтом, читаю… 

– Что читаешь? – Стив улегся рядом.

– Разное… Русскую классику люблю. Твоя очередь: правда или вызов?

– Я тоже убираться не собираюсь, так что правда.

– Какая у тебя семья?

Стив помолчал, глядя в потолок. Наверное, об этом спрашивать не стоило…

– Отца я не помню. Я совсем мелкий был, когда он нас бросил. А мама умерла от рака… как раз перед тем, как я завербовался в армию. 

– А братья или сестры?

– Нет. Я единственный ребенок.

Баки захотелось отвесить себе хорошую оплеуху.

– Стив… Прости, мне не следовало…

– Наоборот. – К Стиву снова вернулась его привычная улыбка. – Мама была самой лучшей женщиной на свете, и она надрала бы мне уши, если бы я никогда не говорил о ней. И потом, я хочу услышать о твоей семье!

Баки лениво повернул голову, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника:

– Коренной бруклинец и горжусь этим. Но мои все разъехались. Родители и старшая сестра Бекка с мужем обосновались в Детройте.

– Так ты младший братишка? Прелесть какая.

– Угу. Это ты просто с Беккой не встречался! Мы не так уж часто видимся, но каждый раз, когда она приезжает – это просто трэш и угар, Наташа с Клинтом не нарадуются. У нас обоих мозги слегка набекрень, так что мы друг друга заводим и подбиваем на всякое. Лет десять назад Бекка уговорила меня набить татушку с ее именем на ноге. И чтобы набил ее никто иной, как Клинт. Поспорили на ящик пива, что я не сольюсь. Дерьмово вышло, правда: парни в армии всегда над ней ржали, а мама чуть не прибила нас обоих, когда увидела.

– Покажи!

Баки сел и закатал брючину.

– Ну такое… Больше на задницу похоже, чем на имя твоей сестры.

– Так это же работа Клинта. – Баки улегся обратно, чувствуя, как их руки почти соприкасаются на ковре. – А он тот еще мастер татуировки. Больно было – пиздец как. Нат и Бекке пришлось залить меня ромом по уши, чтобы не дергался, а ты говоришь – старшая сестра.

Стив злорадно рассмеялся рядом. Баки помолчал, вслушиваясь в знакомые звуки «Утешающие звуки»*.

– Хорошая песня, да? Расслабляет. Мой психотерапевт всегда ставил ее, когда…

Он запнулся, закончив фразу резким смешком. Пальцы сжались в кулак, захватив ворс ковра. Песня и правда несколько помогала ему не ломануться в приступе паники в ближайший бар, чтобы смыть чем покрепче некстати ожившие воспоминания. Было в ее меланхоличном звучании что-то очень правильное. Но сейчас, когда рядом лежал Стив, слышать «Утешающие звуки» было по меньшей мере странно.

– Знаешь, – начал Стив, и его пальцы едва ощутимо скользнули по руке Баки, – я ведь тебе соврал тогда. Когда сказал, что армейская карьера закончилась, не начавшись.

Баки повернулся к нему и подумал, что редко когда видел Стива настолько серьезным – по пальцам единственной руки пересчитать. Ободренный молчанием, Стив продолжил:

– У меня и правда была в детстве астма… Подростком я был раза в два меньше, чем сейчас, и практически жил в больницах. Потом как-то вырос и окреп и сразу, как смог, рванул в армию. Быстро продвигался – я хорошо дрался, детский опыт, так сказать, и неплохо умел подчиняться приказам. Года через два нас с ребятами отправили в Афганистан – восемь человек, я их всех еще по лагерю знал. Мы с одним парнем проверили объект, старое бетонное здание: там никого не было, совсем никого. Только камера на потолке, которую мы не заметили… Я завел туда ребят, сам с двумя солдатами остался прикрывать вход. А потом взрыв, и все рухнуло прямо нам на головы. Мы пытались найти живых среди развалин, но никого не осталось.

Стив смотрел в никуда, но Баки узнал это выражение лица – он часто видел его в зеркале.

– Никто меня не винил, конечно, только продолжать я не мог. Я думал, что знаю, на что подписываюсь, но в реальности все оказалось совсем не так. Так что демобилизовался и подал документы в полицейскую академию – хотел, знаешь, видеть и знать, что действительно приношу людям пользу. В армии тебе приказывают – ты стреляешь, и начинаешь забывать, ради чего вообще дерешься. – Баки молча слушал. – А потом появился Сэм… Я же говорил тебе, он тоже из военных? Тоже был в Афганистане, потерял там лучшего друга, Райли. Он работал в Ветеранском центре, вел сеансы чего-то вроде терапии – мне помогло. На самом деле! Помогло простить себя за смерть ребят… как Сэм простил себя за смерть Райли. 

Баки молча смотрел на Стива, а потом двинул рукой, совсем чуть-чуть, и их пальцы переплелись. 

– Я никогда не винил Брока, – сказал он вдруг, – за то, что сверзился на землю вместе с тем домом и потерял руку… Хотя он тоже все проверял тогда и ничего не заметил. Брок был лучшим командиром из всех, без шуток, порой слишком хорошим для нас. – Баки не мог смотреть на Стива, поэтому он смотрел в потолок. – Я много за что его винил – было за что, да – но никогда не считал, что он плохо делает свою работу. Блядь, да он костьми бы лег, чтобы нас обезопасить! Нас шестеро было. Много лет вместе… Никто не виноват, Стив. Просто дерьмо случается, вот и все.

Пальцы Стива легко сжали его руку.

– Афганистан?

– Ноуп. Севернее и холоднее, – он усмехнулся беззвучно. – Я же по-русски болтаю, ну ты в курсе. О нас никто толком не знал. Секретные миссии, все дела. Воевали на войне, которой вроде как и не было. В основном с Гидрой – это террористическая организация, база у русских была, ну... Сибирь и Москва по большей части, там большие деньги всегда крутились. А так они по всему миру… Мы ходили под армейскими и под Щ.И.Т.ом, знаешь, я и правда ведь верил в то, что делаю. Борьба с плохими парнями, бла-бла-бла. Каждый раз четкие инструкции: этого убрать, выполняйте – так точно, сэр, миссия завершена, сэр. Это теперь я умнее стал и иногда думаю: какого черта, Барнс? И не знаю, были ли наши победы действительно… победами. А тогда не сомневался. Меня называли «Зимним Солдатом». 

Он наконец повернулся к Стиву, который кивнул, словно побуждая рассказывать дальше. 

– Ты же понимаешь, Стиви, что если откроешь рот, мне придется тебя ликвидировать?

Стив улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил, только рассеянно погладил большим пальцем ладонь Баки. Этот простой и совершенно невинный жест – конечно, невинный, это же Стив! – заставил вздрогнуть от побежавших по телу мурашек. Баки не говорил о своем прошлом ни с кем, кроме Наташи, Клинта и Бекки. Теперь и Стива. Но Стиву он рассказал не все, он хотел, правда хотел, но не сейчас. Потом – или никогда, потому что Баки знал, что Нат, Клинт и Бекка не используют информацию против него, а Стив? Скорее всего, тоже нет, но уверенности не было, а рисковать он не хотел.

– А этот… Брок. Он был твоим… любовником?

Баки вспыхнул. Он посмотрел на Стива и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но слова не шли наружу. Попробовал еще раз – с тем же успехом. Баки расцепил их все еще сомкнутые руки, сел и уперся взглядом в ковер. Повисшая в воздухе пауза все длилась и длилась, пока он наконец не дал себе пинка и не заставил непослушные губы разомкнуться:

– Ну… Да, он…

В заднем кармане завибрировал телефон, мелодия «Рыцарей Сидонии»* разбила тишину. Баки вздрогнул, несколько раз моргнул и вытащил мобильник из кармана. Звонила Наташа.

– Да, детка? – ответил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как обычно.

– Баки, ты должен это увидеть! – Наташа вопила так, что ее голос, наверное, был слышен и Стиву тоже. – Я переключаюсь на скайп, готов?

– Э-э-э… Ну если ты настаиваешь, – сказал он в замолкшую трубку и тоже переключился на скайп. Через секунду на экране возникло широко улыбающееся лицо Наташи. Рыжие волосы развевались на ветру.

– Помнишь того голубя, про которого нам рассказывал господин Ли? Ну, того, который нападает на людей в Центральном Парке и ворует еду? – Наташа смеялась так, что на щеках появились ямочки. 

– Да. И что? 

Стив подвинулся поближе, пытаясь разглядеть, что там на экране происходит. Наташа хитро улыбнулась, увидев их рядом на ковре, но, к облегчению Баки, от комментариев воздержалась. 

– А вот смотри!

Она повернула телефон, и на экране возник Клинт, который размахивал рукой, отчаянно пытаясь отогнать большую птицу. Та снова и снова бросалась на него с громкими криками. В другой руке Клинт держал пакет с картошкой фри, пытаясь припрятать его в глубинах кожаной куртки, но не особо успешно. Очередная атака боевого голубя заставила его согнуться пополам под злорадный смех Наташи. 

Баки не смог сдержать рвущегося наружу хохота. Смех волнами проходил через все тело, смывая оставшееся после разговора напряжение. Как будто Нат знала, что ему просто жизненно необходимо напомнить: Зимний Солдат остался в прошлом, сейчас он снова стал просто Баки Барнсом, и самой большой угрозой в его жизни была пена, внезапно повалившая из посудомоечной машины. Зимний Солдат назвал бы его жизнь скучной и обычной, потому что в ней не находилось места кипящему в венах адреналину и страху смерти, придававшему каждому мгновению особый острый привкус, но Баки она вполне устраивала. А Зимний Солдат был слепым идиотом. Чертовски хорошим снайпером, но идиотом, которого все использовали направо и налево, и Баки от него остался обрубок руки и воз психических проблем, которые приходилось разгребать до сих пор. Вот уже четыре года разгребал и разгрести не мог. 

Тот, кто надевал черный боевой костюм, вскидывал на плечо винтовку и прикреплял к бедру ножи, был другим человеком, перерезал людям глотки без проблеска жалости – потому что ему так приказали. А неделю назад Баки шлепнул Клинта лопаткой для жарки, когда тот раздавил на кухне паука. Другой Баки позволил себе влюбиться в нарцисса, позволил человеку, которого не зря называли «Кроссбоунсом», полностью подчинить его своей воле. Теперь же он валялся на полу рядом со Стивом, и противный голосок внутри головы твердил ему, что нужно как можно быстрее развернуться и бежать без оглядки, прежде чем снова будет больно. Баки все еще оставался слабаком – он не мог уйти, но и подпустить к себе человека, который наверняка похоронил бы несчастного убитого Клинтом паука с почестями, тоже не мог. 

Смех перешел в истерику, когда птица сорвала шапку с головы Клинта. Баки смеялся так громко, что не слышал, как тот вопит и ругается. Стив тоже не смог сдержаться, вытер выступившие слезы, переводя дыхание, и отобрал у Баки телефон.

– У нас еще остались спагетти с соусом, – сказал он Наташе. – Оставьте вы эту картошку победителю, пока он не раздел бедного Клинта догола.

Баки прикусил губу, пытаясь успокоиться. От смеха уже болел живот. 

– Скоро будем, – объявила Наташа. Клинт бросил пакет с картофелем на землю и, надувшись, показал миру (и Баки) средний палец. 

– Я тебя тоже люблю, – успел еще выкрикнуть Баки, прежде чем экран потемнел.

Стив кинул ему телефон и сел обратно. Баки последовал его примеру.

– Я уж думал, ты сейчас задохнешься от смеха.

– Тогда тебе, как копу, пришлось бы делать мне искусственное дыхание… Рот в рот.

Баки прикусил язык, осознав, что именно ляпнул, и представив себе эту картину. Слишком живо представив. Фейспалм.

– Чего-то я не то сказал, да? – рассмеялся он. Достижение разблокировано: прятать пробивающийся между слов флирт за юмором.

Вот только Стив даже не улыбнулся. Баки глянул на него сквозь пальцы – тот опять так странно смотрел, и улыбался тоже как-то странно. Баки опустил руку, позволив себе полностью погрузиться в синеву глаз напротив. Секунды проносились мимо. Почему они в последнее время только и делали, что таращились друг на друга? Чего хотел Стив, что сам он так упорно пытался разглядеть в его глазах? С другими он никогда не вел себя так, не смотрел так, не молчал… так. Баки усмехнулся:

– Пенни за твои мысли?

Слова упали в тишину, как в воду, и утонули в ней с тихим плеском. Стив отвел глаза и потер шею. 

– Я просто… – начал было он, но слова повисли в воздухе. Баки приподнял бровь.

– Да?

Стив снова напряженно всмотрелся его лицо, потом вдруг подался вперед, и Баки невольно вздрогнул. Дыхание стало вдруг более прерывистым, чем минуту назад, когда Стив робко протянул руку и легонько, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, провел по заросшему щетиной подбородку. Не отрывая глаз от лица Стива, Баки слегка приоткрыл губы – совсем чуть-чуть, самую малость, но Стив, словно получив разрешение, уже смелее погладил щеку, медленно убрал за ухо прядь волос и снова погладил. Баки рассмеялся бы, если бы горло так не сжималось. 

– Баки, я…

Стив опять запнулся и Баки опустил глаза, разрывая затянувшийся контакт. Когда рука скользнула со щеки, он до боли прикусил нижнюю губу. Стива было слишком много, слишком много взглядов, слишком много прикосновений, хотя каждая клеточка в его теле буквально кричала: «Еще!» Но жалость… Жалости Баки не хотел, а ведь именно в этом и было дело: он рассказал о годах службы, и Стив его пожалел. Дружеский жест заставил грудь Баки вздыматься от волнения, но ведь Стив ничего такого не имел в виду, не мог иметь. Блядь, надо же было так вляпаться! С каждой проведенной вместе минутой роль друга давалась все хуже, скоро Стив все поймет, и вот тогда будет жопа. Полная.

Чтобы переключить мысли , Баки схватил со стола чашку, залпом вылил в рот остатки кофе и тут же, скривившись, выплюнул обратно. Гадость какая! Кофе простоял на столе минут десять, наверное. Стив рассмеялся, и Баки облегченно вздохнул. 

– Давай я новый сварю, – предложил Стив, вставая. Он взял чашку из руки Баки, их пальцы снова соприкоснулись. Тот легко кивнул, хотя от руки по всему телу пробежали искры, и только смотря на удаляющуюся спину Стива, Баки позволил плечам обмякнуть. 

Он в полной заднице.

__

**IbelieveICanFly:** йоу, парни!

**Mrs.Widow:** Хола хола

**IbelieveICanFly:** и Наташа...

**Frosty_the_snowman:** кино вечером?? взял  игру в имитацию*, клинт обревется

**IbelieveICanFly:** скупая мужская слеза, мм?

**Mrs.Widow:** о, бенедикт

**Arrowzz4life:** О, БЕНЕДИКТ!!

**Frosty_the_snowman:** не ори и выруби капслок

**Arrowzz4life:** В КУХНЕ ОПЯТЬ ПАУК!!!!!

**Mrs.Widow:** клинт ради бога, это всего лишь паучок

**CAP:** Я держал в детстве паука :--)

**Frosty_the_snowman:** ...серьезно стив?

**Mrs.Widow:** вы только подумайте, я выхожу за типа, который боится пауков

**Arrowzz4life:** ;___ ;

**IbelieveICanFly:** вы уже решили, когда свадьба?

**Arrowzz4life:** 29.11  <3

**CAP:** Время не теряете, да? Меньше двух месяцев осталось :--D

**Frosty_the_snowman:** прикиньте народ мне шэрон вчера три часа по мозгам ездила какие блядь салфетки выбрать для свадьбы! выбирали между белым, белым и еще блядским белым с оттенком типа слоновой кости или еще какой-то хуйни. я думал рехнусь окончательно, а ведь ей только букет невесты держать надо...

**CAP:** XD

**Frosty_the_snowman:** стив, плиз, никто так не пишет больше!

**CAP:** : (

**Frosty_the_snowman:** прекрати, меня начинает совесть мучать когда ты ставишь грустные смайлики. чувствую себя полным дерьмом...

**CAP:** : ( ( ( ( (

**Mrs.Widow:** скажи уже шэрон, чтобы расслабилась, какая вообще разница, какого цвета салфетки? да и народу будет немного: друзья и родственники, макс. человек сорок

**Arrowzz4life:** о, а давайте нарядим Баки в костюм назгула, ему пойдет! и пусть выходит с кольцами под саундтрек к ВК и идет по проходу к алтарю? весь такой из себя красивый… я уже костюм нагуглил!

**Mrs.Widow:** Клинт, нет!

**Frosty_the_snowman:** ага уже бегу

**Arrowzz4life:** :(

**Frosty_the_snowman:** не примазывайся клинт у тебя все равно не получается. стив похож на золотистого ретривера так что выглядит до хрена печальным, а ты нет

**CAP:** Что? :)

**Frosty_the_snowman:** проехали…

**IbelieveICanFly:** о, кстати, нас тут со стивом на хэллоуинскую вечеринку пригласили… вы с нами, да же?

**Mrs.Widow:** большая вечеринка? класс! мальчики покажут всем свои новые костюмы… ;--)

**Frosty_the_snowman:** …………………………. 

**Arrowzz4life:** О ДАА БЕЙБИ

**IbelieveICanFly:** у вас и костюмы есть??

**Mrs.Widow:** кроссдрессинг, бро! я оденусь мужчиной, мальчики – девочками. :-)) Клинт уже что-то говорил насчет Мадонны

**Frosty_the_snowman:** для протокола: не я это предложил!

**IbelieveICanFly:** :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD черт, я уже хочу это увидеть

**CAP:** А у меня никаких идей пока :/ Ну придумаю за три недели что-нибудь

**Arrowzz4life:** блииииин, целых три недели! как дожить, люди?

**Mrs.Widow:** так в следующие выходные же пьем! обмываем диплом баки ;-))

**CAP:** Да??? И ты ничего не сказал D:

**Frosty_the_snowman:** Релакс, стив. я не собирался праздновать… просто заберу диплом и начну новую жизнь. стану безработным учителем истории и буду валяться на диване с банкой пива

**Mrs.Widow:** бакиииии, ну не будь занудой!

**Frosty_the_snowman:** лан. уговорили

**Frosty_the_snowman:** вечером идем в бар. но вы меня угощаете! ;)

**CAP:** Так точно, сэр!

**Mrs.Widow:** как скажешь милый

Прежде чем отключиться, Баки успел заметить еще одно сообщение – приватное:

**Стив:** Когда все закончится в университете, пообедаем вместе?

Сердце, кажется, пропустило несколько ударов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[«Игра в имитацию» – The Imitation Game, 2014](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/igra-v-imitaciyu-2014-635772/)


	6. Глава 6

_Холодный ветер трепал волосы Зимнего Солдата, больно щипал кожу. Солдат поднял висящий на шее черный пыльник и натянул на нижнюю часть лица, оставив на виду только глаза и лоб. Налетел еще один порыв ледяного ветра, заставляя поежиться._

_Солдат поудобнее устроил у плеча винтовку. Правда, винтовкой ее, пожалуй, можно было назвать условно: Старк лично сделал для него это оружие, и обычным армейским стволам было до него далеко. Она казалась продолжением тела Солдата, который терпеливо лежал на краю крыши, затянутый в костюм из черной ткани. Ствол был направлен на пустую улицу внизу._

_Он уже осмотрел поселок, состоящую из пары десятков жилых домов, нескольких бараков да заводских корпусов. В нем жили только шахтеры, добывающие железо… Раньше жили, спасибо Гидре. Солдат знал, что парни осмотрели каждый дом и перевернули все вверх дном, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, но пока казалось, что они в тупике. Гидра научилась хорошо заметать следы, особенно теперь, когда Щ.И.Т. прихлопывал ее людей, словно мух, зачищая базу за базой. Зимний Солдат убил многих из них, он давно сбился со счета. Но Кроссбоунс все равно был впереди._

_– Зимний? – сквозь треск в наушнике прорвался хорошо знакомый низкий голос._

_– На точке, – ответил Солдат, вглядываясь через прицел в стоящее напротив здание, где в дверном проеме виднелись четыре темные фигуры. Кроссбоунс, видимо, ждал внутри. Солдат гибко поднялся, закинул винтовку за спину и, посмотрев на соседнюю крышу – до нее было футов двадцать, может, чуть меньше, чуть отошел для разбега._

_– Мы все проверили, никого нет, – в это время говорил Кроссбоунс, Брок, выходя к остальным. – Везде пусто._

_Он поднял голову, глядя на крышу, где стоял Зимний Солдат. Глядя ему прямо в глаза._

_– Джеймс, детка, – слова звучали удивительно мягко, – пора._

_Зимний Солдат прикусил под маской губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку._

_– Нашли время флиртовать в прямом эфире, – пробурчал Дон. – Номер снимите!_

_– Двадцать футов, – акцент Клауса, как всегда, резанул по ушам. – Слишком опасно. Зимний, не прыгай!_

_– Заткнись, Клаус! – прошипел Брок. Все знали, что он терпеть не мог, когда его авторитет ставился под сомнение. Брок принимал решения, они выполняли, часто рискуя собственными жизнями. Зимний Солдат не мог отказаться._

_– Джеймс…_

_Голос Брока всегда задевал в его душе струны, о которых он не подозревал и сам. Когда Брок говорил с ним так, Джеймс готов был на все – как Джеймс Барнс и как Зимний Солдат, на все, что угодно, не спрашивая и не колеблясь. И он знал: Брок тоже сделает все для него. Они были вместе уже много лет, вросли друг в друга, как деревья врастают в здешнюю промерзшую почву._

_Что там какие-то жалкие двадцать футов?_

_– Давай, Джеймс. Ради меня!_

_Он побежал к краю крыши. Ветер швырял в лицо мелкий снег, слепя глаза. Дыхание оборвалось, когда крыша под ногами вдруг закончилась и Солдат шагнул в воздух. Ступни тяжело ударились о твердую поверхность, он не удержался на ногах и кубарем покатился вниз, обратно к краю, остановившись каким-то чудом, и тут же вскочил на ноги, едва заметно скривившись. По щеке текла кровь._

_– Все в порядке? – в наушнике слышался тихий голос Клауса._

_– Разумеется!_

_Зимний Солдат прижал ладонь к виску, останавливая кровь. Брок не должен узнать. Броку это не понравится._

_Когда остальные зашли внутрь, он опять распластался на крыше с винтовкой у плеча, прикрывая их. Брок заходил последним, и только он занес ногу через порог, все случилось._

_Сначала в ушах зазвенело от взрыва. В ту же секунду казавшийся таким надежным бетон под ним провалился, и он полетел вниз. Вниз, вместе с камнями и балками. Мир вокруг перевернулся несколько раз, а потом наконец остановился. В наступившей тишине кто-то отчаянно кричал, и Джеймс не сразу понял, что кричит сам._

_Вокруг него в воздухе висела каменная пыль. Левая сторона болела невыносимо, волосы намокли от пота и уже покрывались коркой льда на холодном сибирском ветру. Он с трудом повернул голову – громадный кусок бетона рухнул на его левую руку, закрывая ее почти до самого плеча. Попытался высвободиться, но боль оказалась настолько сильной, что он заорал, хватая пересохшим ртом ледяной воздух и чувствуя, как с каждой секундой, с каждым биением сердца, с каждой вытекающей каплей крови из ослабевшего тела уходит жизнь. Джеймс осмотрелся, пытаясь разглядеть людей в окружающем тумане. Дон. То есть раньше это раздавленное камнями тело было Доном…_

_Его затошнило от боли и страха, но тут из тумана выступила высокая фигура, пробирающаяся к нему сквозь камни и обломки бетона._

_– Брок! – закричал Зимний Солдат из последних сил, позволяя себе наконец опуститься на камень. Скоро Брок будет здесь, запустит руку в его волосы и заставит посмотреть на себя, как делал всегда. – Брок! – Только продержаться еще чуть чуть, не давая себе соскользнуть в никуда. Брок здесь…_

_– Нас видели, – кинул Брок, скривившись от страха и ярости. – Это засада!_

_– Нет, Брок, нет… Тут никого нет, это старая мина, наверное, Гидра оставила ее на всякий случай. А Клаус или еще кто-то задел провод. Тут никого нет, я все проверил! Ты же сам сказал – пусто._

_Слова с трудом проталкивались сквозь обветренные пересохшие губы. Говорить было трудно, как и держать глаза открытыми. И Джеймс закрыл глаза._

_– Нет._

_В этом коротком слове было столько злобы, что Джеймс, вздрогнув, снова поднял тяжелые веки. Глаза Брока горели страхом и ненавистью, сквозь которые на его лице проступила холодная решимость._

_– Я не останусь здесь ждать Гидру. Дона, Клауса, Энтони и Криса размазало в кашу, и у меня нет времени вытаскивать тебя из-под бетона. Если придется тащить тебя на себе, уйти не успею._

_Джеймсу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы слова дошли до гаснущего сознания._

_– Брок? – еле слышно прошептал он, но шепот потонул в вое ветра._

_– Кроме того… Ты почти мертв. Ты истечешь кровью за несколько часов… если, конечно, не умрешь от переохлаждения раньше. – Брок говорил холодно и спокойно, только в конце фразы голос его слегка дрогнул. Он нахмурился и посмотрел на покрытое кровью лицо Баки. – Даже если я вытащу тебя – какая польза от солдата с одной рукой? Щ.И.Т.у не нужны калеки. Никому не нужны._

_Он говорил не с Джеймсом, а с самим собой, как будто пытаясь убедить себя, что оставить любовника умирать – самое разумное решение. Даже милосердное. Джеймс снова скривился, на сей раз не от боли, а от чего-то, что разрывало изнутри:_

_– Сукин… ты… сын!_

_Брок склонился над ним. Между их лицами осталось меньше дюйма._

_– Увидимся в следующей жизни, солнышко. Я тебя обязательно найду, – прошептал он, впиваясь губами в рот Джеймса и запуская пальцы в его волосы. В поцелуе не было нежности – ее никогда не было в их поцелуях. Брок больно укусил за нижнюю губу, а Джеймс не мог высвободиться, каждое движение заставляло кричать от боли. Наконец Брок выпустил его волосы, поднялся, бросил последний взгляд на распростертое под ногами тело, повернулся и пошел прочь._

_– Брок? БРОК! – закричал Джеймс, чувствуя, как из глаз льются горячие злые слезы. – Брок…_

_Снова накатила волна паники и невыносимой, затуманивающей сознание боли, только на этот раз ее причиной были не физические травмы. Он кричал и кричал, даже когда темная фигура давно скрылась за снежной пеленой, только тогда отчаянно дернул руку еще раз, наконец потеряв сознание._

_Нападения так и не случилось._

Баки подскочил на кровати и проснулся. В комнате царил полумрак, но пробивающиеся сквозь жалюзи лучи солнца рисовали на белых простынях тонкие линии. Ноги запутались в одеяле, и он отчаянно задрыгал ими, пытаясь освободиться. Мокрые от пота волосы липли ко лбу и к шее, дышалось тяжело и трудно. С кухни донеслись звуки радио и звон посуды.

Дверь приоткрылась и в комнату заглянула Наташа.

– Баки, просыпайся, а то опоздаешь! Тебе надо быть в университете… – она запнулась. Баки смотрел на нее, не видя, правая рука медленно поднялась к левому плечу, ощупывая культю ампутированной четыре года назад руки. 

– Баки, где ты? – мягко спросила Наташа.

– В Бруклине, – выдохнул он. Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось. Наташа не стала подходить ближе, давая ему возможность прийти в себя.

– Это всего лишь кошмар, Баки.

Он кивнул, встал и подхватил висящее на стуле полотенце.

– Судя по ругательствам, Клинт на кухне?

– Угу. Решил тебя удивить и напечь панкейков, но первые три вроде как подгорели. Или пять… 

Баки ухмыльнулся и хотел было пройти мимо Наташи, направляясь в душ, но та схватила его за запястье. 

– Я приготовлю тебе одежду, а то с тебя станется пойти на праздник в драных джинсах и старой футболке. И потом… У тебя свидание со Стивом, ты должен выглядеть подобающе!

Баки густо покраснел.

– А ты откуда знаешь? Ну то есть… Никакое это не свидание, Нат! Мы просто пообедаем вместе, делов-то.

– Зайчик мой, я знаю все что происходит в этом доме. И мне кажется, ваше «просто пообедаем вместе» звучит очень похоже на нечто большее… Тем более, что Стив спросил у меня позавчера, что из еды ты больше всего любишь.

Баки ошеломленно заморгал:

– Спросил? Серьезно?

– Иди уже в душ, Барнс. А я поищу пока что-нибудь, что заставит констебля Роджерса затащить тебя в койку, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть.

– Нат!

– Иди уже.

* * *

Баки вертел в руках свежеполученный диплом. Выпускной был скромным, их и осталось-то всего несколько человек, остальные с чистой совестью сожгли учебники еще весной. Баки прекрасно понимал: закончить вовремя ему помешала собственная лень. К тому же они зимой купили приставку, ну кто будет корпеть над конспектами, когда можно поиграть в очередной выживач? Нет, скучать по универу он точно не будет. История – это да, это круто и безумно интересно, но когда почти все деньги уходят на оплату учебы… Может, теперь он сможет забыть про «Джек Дэниэлс» и перейти на бурбон. Даже если не найдет работу сразу, можно и дальше работать в ресторане Наташи, действуя по обстоятельствам.

Открыв дверь, Баки с наслаждением втянул прохладный осенний воздух. Он нервничал: Стив пообещал заехать за ним прямо к университету, так что Баки сбежал по каменным ступеням и завертел головой, высматривая Стива на заполненной студентами улице. Он ослабил галстук и расстегнул две пуговицы на рубашке, которую Наташа шантажом и угрозами заставила его надеть. Совсем как мама когда-то. Вообще Баки иногда казалось, что подруга отрабатывает на нем материнские инстинкты: ведь после него еще один ребенок в доме покажется просто развлечением. Кроме рубашки и галстука, на кровати обнаружились аккуратно разложенные на его кровати узкие черные джинсы и пиджак. 

Баки раздраженно провел пятерней по волосам: он зачесал их утром назад, вместо того, чтобы как обычно завязать в хвост, и теперь темные пряди щекотно свисали на шею. Огляделся еще раз.

Стив стоял в метрах десяти от университетской лестницы,, прислонившись к стене, и вроде пока не замечал Баки, так что тот остановился, чтобы спокойно все рассмотреть. Ну как спокойно… Синие джинсы низко сидели на бедрах и туго обтягивали задницу, не оставляя места воображению. Белая рубашка и потертая кожаная куртка поверх. Баки сглотнул. Кровь одновременно бросилась в лицо и в низ живота.

_Успокойся, Барнс, мать твою!_

Баки пошел к Стиву, который наконец заметил его и выпрямился, широко улыбаясь. Он, не скрываясь, разглядывал Баки с головы до ног и обратно так, что тот чуть не задохнулся, понимая, что сегодняшнего обеда скорее всего просто не переживет.

– Поздравляю! – сказал Стив, сгребая Баки в охапку. Баки обхватил его рукой за плечи и позволил себе полностью раствориться в этом объятии. Они никогда не обнимались со Стивом. С другими – да, сколько угодно. Стив частенько обнимал Наташу и Клинта, даже Сэм шутливо обхватил Баки за шею несколько недель назад, хотя это наверное, не считается. Но со Стивом они почему-то держали дистанцию, все их прикосновения были мимолетными, легкими и совершенно невинными. Для Стива невинными, хотя сам Баки каждый раз видел небо в алмазах. Но сейчас все было по-другому. Баки закрыл глаза, вдыхая и запоминая запах Стива. 

– Спасибо, Стиви, – сказал он наконец, неохотно отстраняясь. – Ну, куда идем?

– Я забронировал столик в итальянском ресторане на Манхэттене, – ответил Стив и взглянул на наручные часы. Черт, только Роджерс может быть настолько старомодным, чтобы носить наручные часы! – И мы должны быть там через двадцать минут.

Да уж, предательница Романова выдала страшную тайну Баки! Устоять перед пастой и тирамису он никогда не мог. 

– Тогда надо поторапливаться. Берем такси? – Баки еще больше ослабил галстук. Он терпеть не мог все эти формальности!

– Зачем нам такси?

Баки широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел, как Стив подходит к припаркованному у тротуара мотоциклу, снимает с руля два шлема и протягивает один из них ему. 

– Стивен Грант Роджерс, – восхищенно выдохнул он, не сводя глаз с блестящего черного металла. – Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя есть такой красавец? Я бы не вел себя, как последняя задница! 

– Вот из-за него, – отозвался Стив, надевая шлем, – я и живу в маленькой и дешевой квартире. Ну и черт с ней. Готов?

– Ш-ш-ш! Стив, не мешай нам! – Баки с наслаждением погладил нагретый на солнце металл. Он всегда мечтал о собственном мотоцикле, но вряд ли с одной рукой выйдет получить права.

– Слушай, я очень рад, что у вас тут любовь с первого взгляда, но нам действительно пора.

Смеясь, Стив достал из кармана ключи и открыл кофр. Забросив туда диплом, Баки натянул шлем:

– Ну и чего мы ждем?

Он запрыгнул на мотоцикл позади Стива и невольно прикусил губу, осознав, насколько близко они оказались друг к другу. Пришлось сжать Стива бедрами и обнять рукой – теперь еще и грудь почти касалась спины. Вот же блядь. Мотоцикл, взревев, рванул с места, и Баки ухватился сильнее, чтобы не свалиться нахрен. На первом же перекрестке Стив затормозил так резко, заставляя буквально распластаться по нему сзади.

Так, стоп. Стоп-стоп-стоп… Не думать о мускулах, которые чувствуются сквозь тонкую рубашку… о сильной спине, об узких бедрах… и особенно ни в коем случае не думать о…

_СОБЕРИСЬ УЖЕ, ТРЯПКА!_

При всей любви Баки к мотоциклам насладиться поездкой по полной у него не получилось, и он вздохнул от облегчения, когда Стив наконец остановился. Он спрыгнул на землю, стащил шлем и огляделся: улица была ему совершенно незнакома, но ресторанчик выглядел очень даже уютным. Стив тоже слез с мотоцикла.

– Я тут часто бываю, тут потрясающе кормят, – сказал он, открывая перед Баки дверь. – Знаю владельца и…

Молодая темноволосая женщина радостно бросилась ему на шею.

– Ну наконец-то! Я так обрадовалась, когда ты забронировал столик, да еще на двоих. Хм, а ты ничего не забыл мне рассказать? – она посмотрела на Баки и понимающе улыбнулась, от чего Стив явно смутился. Улыбка женщины стала еще шире, она протянула Баки руку:

– Мария Хилл.

– Джеймс Барнс, – ответил тот, неловко отвечая на сильное рукопожатие. – Но обычно отзываюсь на «Баки». Стив сказал, вы знакомы.

– Работали вместе. Сюда, пожалуйста. Но я ушла из полиции одновременно с Ником – это мой бывший босс и наш теперешний шеф. Он потерял глаз, а мне надоело таскать в участок пьяных идиотов… Выяснилось, что мы оба без ума от итальянской кухни, и вот мы здесь. 

Мария провела их за угловой столик, протянула меню и достала из кармана блокнот.

– Я и так знаю, что закажет Стив. Карбонара, да? 

Стив кивнул и добавил:

– Ставлю десять против одного, что Баки возьмет лазанью. 

Баки попытался сдержать улыбку, но получалось откровенно хреново. Мария переводила взгляд с него на Стива.

– Так вы, ребята, значит… 

– Мария! – громовой голос из кухни заставил посетителей вздрогнуть. Мария только вздохнула. – Тащи сюда свою задницу и дай уже бедняге Стиву спокойно пофлиртовать!

Баки рассмеялся, глядя на покрасневшего и закрывшего лицо ладонью Стива.

– О, Стиви, так у нас свидание? Почему я узнаю обо всем последним?

Сердце невольно екнуло: что Стив наговорил Марии и этому Нику? Не мог же он…

– Слишком много о себе воображаешь, Барнс. 

– Прошу прощения? 

Баки постарался принять оскорбленный вид, но губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Поймав взгляд Стива, он не смог справиться с искушением и быстро облизнулся, только вот Стив, вздрогнув, сразу же отвернулся.

– Поговори тут мне… – Баки легко пнул Стива под столом. – Сопляк.

Стив ответил таким же пинком: 

– Придурок.

* * *

Рука Баки нырнула под кожаную куртку и прижалась к теплому скрытому только тонкой белой рубашкой телу. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоить взбесившееся в груди после первого же перекрестка сердце. Они мчались по темному Бруклину, фонари летели им навстречу, оставаясь за спиной, и Баки давно уже не было так хорошо. Он смотрел на мелькающие дома, рестораны, людей, вышедших на улицы в субботний вечер и гладил большим пальцем бок ничего не замечающего Стива.

Баки ни за что не признался бы Наташе, но сегодня он ел лучшую лазанью в своей жизни. Они несколько часов просидели со Стивом в ресторане, болтая обо всем на свете и ни о чем, а в конце разделили тирамису, потому что Баки, конечно, десерт заказал, но съесть его целиком был попросту не в состоянии. 

– У тебя татушка? Где? – удивленно спросил Баки, когда они почему-то заговорили о татуировках и Стив признался, что у него тоже имеется.

– На ноге. Покажу как-нибудь… потом. Это щит, в красные и белые полосы, а в центре звезда на синем фоне, – объяснил Стив, залезая ложкой в тирамису. – Ну чего ты так смотришь? Я в детстве был совсем щуплым и все время болел, вот и увлекся рисованием, вместо того, чтобы гонять с остальными мальчишками по улицам. В общем, я придумал комиксы про супергероя, которого звали «Капитан Америка» – и не смейся, я был тот еще патриот в юности. Он, разумеется, походил на меня, только был, ну скажем так, больше. Я тогда часто дрался… Не особо успешно, потому что противник меня обычно превосходил размерами. Ну и мечтал, как я вырасту и надеру всем плохим парням задницы, а пока этим занимался Капитан. И у него был такой вот щит.

– Слушай, здорово же! А у меня только это недоразумение на ноге. Хотя мне, пожалуй, повезло, что Клинт не набил там какой-нибудь хуй, с него бы сталось.

Стив смеялся так, что Марии пришлось принести ему стакан воды.

Они остановились на светофоре. Выпрямившись, Стив отпустил руку с руля и накрыл пальцы все еще крепко держащегося за него Баки. Тот прикусил губу, пряча улыбку – хотя и знал, что под шлемом ее не видно. От прохладной ладони, нежно прикоснувшейся к руке, по всему телу прошла дрожь, и оставалось только надеяться, что Стив ничего не почувствовал. Когда светофор вспыхнул зеленым, рука снова вернулась на руль. 

Когда мотоцикл снова остановился, Баки показалось, что они доехали как-то слишком уж быстро. Он соскочил на землю, снял шлем и попытался привести волосы в порядок.

– Зайдешь? Хотя мы же собирались выбраться куда-нибудь всей компанией… Так, блядь, я опять ключи забыл. 

Он нажал на кнопку звонка, над которой было написано «ББР» – коротко и ясно. Наташа ответила не сразу.

– Пароль?

– Какой нахуй пароль? С каких это пор у нас пароль появился?

– С тех самых, как Клинт впустил твою Дотти Андервуд, и она орала тут в коридоре. 

– Да? Ну да…

– Пароль?

Баки почесал в затылке, стараясь не замечать, как рядом веселится Стив. 

– Нат, ну ты же слышишь, что это я!

– Ничего не знаю, в наше время никому доверять нельзя. Клонов развелось…

– Блядь, ну хорошо… Дай подумать. – Он искоса взглянул на Стива. – Что-то связанное с «Звездными Войнами»? У меня на компе стоял пароль... что-то там про Джаббу… Джабба-Шлюх. Да?

– Неа.

Стив приподнял бровь, так что пришлось объяснять:

– У нас была очень толстая соседка, которая каждый вечер тащила к себе нового мужика. И ее спальня как раз находилась за стенкой с моей… ну ты понял. Клинт ее так и прозвал, а я, чего добру пропадать, установил на комп в качестве пароля. 

– А ты помнишь, – развеселилась невидимая Наташа, – как Клинт, добрая душа, приволок ее к нам и мы играли в твистер? Она еще пыталась тебя закадрить весь вечер? Я думала, ты и второй руки лишишься, когда она на тебя рухнула.

– Не напоминай даже, – буркнул Баки, обнимая себя рукой, чтобы согреться. Было не так уж холодно, но он все равно мерз. В последние четыре года Баки плохо переносил холод, тело начинало моментально реагировать, если температура падала ниже десяти градусов. Иногда он мерз даже летом… Стив, видимо, заметив, что Баки дрожит, обнял его за плечи, привлекая к себе. Баки не собирался прижиматься к нему – тело само так решило. Стив был таким теплым!

– Я уже всю задницу себе отморозил! Открывай давай…

– Ладно. Я, по правде, и сама уже пароль забыла. 

Дверь наконец распахнулась, и Баки устремился в долгожданное тепло подъезда, не обращая внимание на требовательное наташино:

– Стив!

Он уже занес ногу на первую ступеньку, когда Стив схватил его за руку и потащил к лифту.

– Э? Стив, я трезвый! – запротестовал было Баки, но слушать его не стали. Стив просто запихнул его в лифт и, не дав нажать на цифру «два», потыкал во все кнопки подряд, с первой по седьмую. Баки поднял бровь, но Стив невинно улыбнулся в ответ.

– А кто такая Дотти Андервуд?

– Что? При чем здесь… Мы с ней тусили, когда я в колледже учился, ничего серьезного. Она мне не особо нравилась, да и вообще я уже начал парнями интересоваться. Но в восемнадцать лет, сам понимаешь, думаешь не головой, а кое-чем другим, а все знали, что к Дотти легко под юбку залезть… Потом я ушел в армию, ей это совсем не понравилось, а когда вернулся, она принялась меня преследовать. Я постоянно натыкался на нее, Нат с Клинтом тоже, и Нат говорила, что видела ее как-то перед нашей дверью. – Баки покачал головой, вспоминая бывшую девушку. – А потом каким-то образом уговорила Клинта впустить ее в подъезд и устроила тут… Орала и вопила перед нашей дверью, какое я дерьмо, потому что ее бросил, и что она носит моего ребенка. А мы четыре года не общались, прикинь? Я попытался ее успокоить, конечно, но Дотти только кричала, что любит и жить без меня не может и мы должны срочно пожениться. Я тогда как раз… в общем, мне тогда совсем не до нее было. Но у Клинта терпение раньше моего кончилось. Он и выложил Дотти, что я почти четыре года встречался с мужчиной.

– И что она? – заинтересованно спросил Стив.

– О, она… В общем, я много нового о себе услышал, да. Оказалось, Дотти не очень любит людей нетрадиционной ориентации. Но она свалила, и больше мы не виделись – что меня вполне устроило. Приехали, что ли?

Баки поднес палец к дверному звонку, но Стив, жестом остановив его, достал из кармана ключи. С очень знакомым брелком.

– Стив… – опасно прищурился Баки. – А откуда у тебя мои ключи, а? Только не вздумай, блядь, сейчас сказать мне, что я зря морозил на улице яйца и играл с Нат в загадки! – Стив ничего не ответил, только шагнул ближе, почти касаясь грудью спины Баки и потянулся к замочной скважине.

– Хм, Стиви… – прошептал Баки, откидываясь назад. – А ведь ключи были в моем заднем кармане! Когда это ты успел полапать меня за задницу, констебль Роджерс?

Стив, к его несказанному удовольствию, залился краской. Баки рассмеялся, толкнул дверь и вошел в абсолютно темную квартиру, шаря рукой по стене в поисках выключателя.

– Какого черта? Наташа и Клинт решили поиграть в прятки? Ну я их сейчас найду и…

– Сюрприз!

Громкий крик и выскочившие из-за дивана фигуры заставили его вздрогнуть. Он запнулся о край ковра и свалился бы на пол, если бы его не подхватил Стив. Баки изумленно смотрел на стоящих перед ним людей – Сэм, Наташа, Клинт, Шэрон, Мэтт и…

– Бекка! – завопил он, не в силах сдержаться. Сестра одним прыжком оказалась рядом и стиснула Баки в крепких объятиях.

– Поздравляюпоздравляюпоздравляю! Я же не могла не приехать на праздник моего любимого братишки. 

Она отстранилась совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Баки и Бекка всегда были похожи – и внешне, и характером. 

– Да я и не знал, что у меня праздник, – пробурчал Баки, подставляя Наташе щеку для поцелуя. – Стоп, так вот почему Стив стащил ключи и я никак не мог попасть домой?

– Умница, – кивнула Наташа. – Мы не все успели подготовить, и Стив пообещал задержать тебя… ну и подразнить заодно. – Стив довольно улыбнулся.

– Угу. Миссия выполнена, Роджерс. 

– Так это и есть Стив? – вмешалась Бекка, одаривая Стива лучезарной улыбкой. – Баки, а почему ты не сказал, что подцепил себе такого красивого мальчика?

Вечер обещал быть долгим.


	7. Глава 7

– Баки, где ты подцепил себе такого красивого мальчика?

Стиву удалось сохранить хладнокровие, но, судя по тому, как подрагивали уголки губ, с трудом. Он протянул Бекке руку.

– Брось, Бек! Откуда ты вообще знаешь про Стива? Я тебе ничего не говорил.

– Ты – нет, а вот Наташа сказала, что он повел тебя в ресторан, и я просто сложила два и два. – Выпустив руку Стива, она уперлась кулаками в бедра. – Так вы трахаетесь или нет?

– Не начинай! – Баки оттащил сестру подальше от Стива, который почему-то опять смеялся. Не совсем та реакция, которую Баки хотел бы увидеть в ответ на вопрос об их сексе. Которого, разумеется, не было. Само собой.

– Так это даже хорошо, если вы только держитесь за ручки! – Смутить Бекку было практически невозможно. – Тогда мне, как любящей старшей сестре, не придется – пока – объяснять Стиву, как он должен обращаться с моим братишкой, если хочет остаться в живых. Потому что я…

– Он полицейский, Бекка.

Практически невозможно, но иногда, очень редко, все-таки удавалось. Она кивнула и ангельски улыбнулась Стиву:

– Прости, но ты же понимаешь, долг старшей сестры – проследить за этим идиотом. Ты знаешь, что он даже посудомойкой толком пользоваться не умеет? 

Кажется, в группе «Баки Барнс и как он дошел до жизни такой» появился еще один участник. Ну круто.

* * *

Баки вытащил из холодильника бутылку пива – уже не первую, так что в голове приятно шумело, а на губах время от времени появлялась довольная усмешка. Из гостиной доносился шум голосов. Мэтту и Шэрон пришлось уйти, потому что Наташа повесила на них вечернюю смену в ресторане. Заглянувшая на огонек Пегги тоже ушла спать – до этого они с мамой Баки, позвонившей по скайпу, чтобы его поздравить, полвечера обсуждали шерсть и какой свитер лучше связать ему на Рождество.

Появилась Бекка, несущая в руках несколько пустых пивных банок. Кинув их в стоящий в углу пакет, она повернулась к Баки, который не обращая на нее внимания, сдернул крышку о встроенную в стену открывашку. Идея Клинта. Когда Баки только вернулся из армии, он достал всех своим нытьем, что даже спиться не может самостоятельно, и Клинт, которому надоело открывать бутылки, проявил изобретательность. Баки едва успел поднести бутылку к губам, как Бекка толкнула его под локоть. Он вполголоса выругался и стер пиво с подбородка.

– Так вот, Стив… – начала Бекка как ни в чем не бывало. 

– Я не сплю со Стивом, – решительно заявил Баки, прогоняя нарисованные пьяными мозгами картины. – Нет.

– Но хотел бы. – Бекка, черт бы ее побрал, всегда отличалась наблюдательностью. – Я видела, как ты на него смотришь. Я у тебя таких глаз не видела… Слушай, а ведь никогда не видела, братик! Ты его не просто хочешь, да? Ты готов купить с ним дом в пригороде, завести общую золотую рыбку и устраивать барбекю по выходным! Ты влюбился по уши! Да?

Баки отпил из бутылки, чувствуя, как вспыхнули уши. 

– Во-первых, никаких чертовых пригородов, я никуда не уеду из Нью-Йорка. Во-вторых, почему золотая рыбка? Если уж заводить, то, я не знаю, собаку, что ли. Стив любит собак, и… – поняв, что его занесло, Баки резко замолчал. – Ну хорошо, только не делай далеко идущих выводов, понятно? Может быть, Стив мне действительно нравится, но это и все. Все! Мы просто друзья. 

– Угу. А то, что он тебя глазами ест – это так, мелочи.

И эта туда же? Баки знал, что Стив на него смотрит. Но все эти взгляды совершенно не означали, что тот его хочет!

– И вообще, тебе пора снова начать с кем-нибудь встречаться. Тебе так идет это идиотское выражение лица, когда ты на кого-то западаешь! Сто лет его не видела. – Баки недовольно наморщил нос. Не обращая внимания на его кислую физиономию, Бекка прислонилась к столу и спросила: – Так как вы познакомились? Тот Баки, которого я знаю, вряд ли задружился бы с полицейским. Красавчик-коп арестовал тебя за то, что ты опять стащил в магазине жевательную резинку?

Смех застыл на губах Бекки, она внимательно посмотрела на лицо брата:

– Баки? Баки, что ты натворил?

– Если я тебе расскажу, обещаешь не сердиться? – в горле пересохло, пришлось снова глотнуть пива. Бекке не понравится то, что она услышит, но врать сестре Баки не мог никогда. Бекка долго смотрела на него, потом медленно кивнула.

– Я… Черт… Япопробовалпопьяникокаинврезалсявстиваиугодилвучасток! – выпалил Баки.

– Э… что?

– Я попробовал кокаин. По пьяни. Потом на улице натолкнулся на Стива, и он отволок меня в участок. Ты обещала не сердиться! – быстро добавил он, оценив выражение лица Бекки. – Это было всего один раз, и больше никогда! Мне было так хуево, ты и представить не можешь.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! 

Голоса в гостиной стихли. Баки попытался успокоить ее жестами, но ничего не вышло.

– Ты совсем спятил? Наркотики? Я всегда знала, что ты идиот, но додуматься до такого? – Удары Бекки были не то чтобы очень болезненными, но вполне ощутимыми. – Кретин безмозглый!

– Ай! Да успокойся ты уже! 

Краем глаза он заметил, что вся компания стоит в дверях, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим. Еще лучше!

– Вижу, Баки рассказал тебе, как познакомился со Стивом, – спокойно заметила Наташа. Сэм и Клинт давились от смеха, глядя, как Баки пытается увернуться от точных и сильных ударов сестры. Наконец она немного успокоилась и отступила в сторону, хотя глаза ее по-прежнему пылали.

– Дай-ка подумать… У тебя случился под кокаином очередной приступ паники, да?

Баки стиснул зубы. Панические атаки – как раз та тема, которую он просто мечтал обсудить в присутствии Сэма и Стива, да, блядь! Взгляд Бекки стал чуть мягче.

– Ну… Да, меня опять накрыло. Но без этого я бы не познакомился с ними, так что все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, разве нет?

Бекка, кажется, слегка расслабилась. Она повернулась к двери, посылая Стиву и Сэму солнечную улыбку:

– Спасибо, ребята, что позаботились о моем идиоте-братце. 

– Можешь поверить, то еще удовольствие, – осклабился Сэм. – Твой брат облевал нам всю машину и матерился хуже моего дедушки!

– Спасибо, Уилсон, твою мать, ты мне очень помог. Бекка, хватит! Больно же!

Последний удар Бекки пришелся в опасной близости от самого важного для мужчины места. Баки по собственному горькому опыту знал, как больно умеет бить его рассерженная сестра: в ее маленьком теле скрывалась какая-то суперсила, не иначе. Как и у Наташи, но та много лет занималась тэквондо, так что сердить хрупкую с виду Романову не стоило точно. Баки тяжело вздохнул. Все самые важные женщины в его жизни обладали темпераментом фейерверка, а сам он был тем беднягой с коробкой спичек в дрожащих руках. Хорошо хоть с Клинтом они были в одной лодке. 

– Котик, ты стал мальчиком для битья Бекки в тот момент, когда обдолбанным рухнул в обморок на руки Стива, – заметила Наташа. Клинт злорадно захихикал:

– Эдакая сказка Диснея на новый лад! Только наш Баки встретил своего принца не на балу, а на грязной улице, и вместо туфельки потерял гордость, когда Стиву пришлось тащить его в участок.

– Между прочим, – возмутился Баки, – если бы не я, в холодильнике сейчас было бы на три принесенных Сэмом упаковки пива меньше.

– На самом деле, – вступил до сих пор молча подпиравший стену Стив, – мы просто работаем тут под прикрытием. Большой брат бдит!

Баки почему-то сразу стало легче.

– У меня как у налогоплательщика сразу возникает очень много вопросов насчет эффективности работы нашей полиции, – радостно отозвался он. – И ты хреново выполняешь свою работу – тебе просто нравится со мной общаться, потому что я такой милый.

– Ты хитрая задница!

– Да, – Баки склонил голову на бок. – Но тебе же нравится моя хитрая задница.

Стив, казалось, на секунду растерялся, открыв было рот и собираясь ответить в том же духе, но не успел. Сэм рядом с ним закатил глаза и вроде как про себя, но явно так, чтобы все слышали, фыркнул: 

– Ты себе не представляешь!

Стив пихнул друга в бок, заставляя заткнуться. Баки посмотрел на них, пытаясь понять, что именно Уилсон имел в виду. Уилсон и его дурацкие шуточки!

– Если мы закончили обсуждать эту тему, может, погоняем в «Марио Карт»? – предложил он. Клинт хлопнул в ладоши. – Нас как раз шестеро, можем играть по парам. Мне-то точно нужна будет рука помощи.

Когда остальные переместились в гостиную, Бекка задержалась, взяла Баки за руку развернула к себе и крепко обняла. Они помолчали, но Баки догадывался, что сейчас услышит.

– Если этот мудак еще раз вздумает пробраться в твою жизнь, я его придушу собственными руками. Брока давно уже нет рядом с тобой, а он все равно все тебе портит. Это же из-за него, да, Баки? Если бы не эта свинья, ты бы и не прикоснулся к наркотикам… Как я его ненавижу! Но тебе пора двигаться дальше. Пора забыть про него и просто жить.

Баки неопределенно улыбнулся и кивнул. Сколько раз он слышал это раньше? Бекка ненавидела Брока с самого начала, а когда Баки вернулся с одной рукой, ее чувства – что естественно – теплее не стали. И Баки не винил сестру за них. Он понимал, почему все без конца твердят: «Забудь Брока, двигайся дальше!» Это просто было так блядски трудно. Бекка, Нат и Клинт видели только одну сторону медали, знали о плохом и грязном, что случилось между Баки и Броком. Но ведь было и хорошее! Много хорошего… Или Баки был просто идиотом со склонностью к мазохизму, как часто утверждала Бекка.

Легко отстранившись от сестры, он кивнул в сторону гостиной. Во вздохе Бекки явно послышалось разочарование – она, видимо, надеялась все-таки достучаться до брата. Не вышло.

Баки отодвинул все это дерьмо в сторону. Не думать и не вспоминать было гораздо проще и безопаснее, как они все этого не понимали? Пытались заставить его открыться и разобраться в себе. «Поговори с кем-нибудь, и станет легче!». Ага, сейчас. Пропаганда идиотов-психологов, закончивших какие-то гребаные интернет-курсы и считающих себя самыми умными. Он подхватил открытую бутылку виски и сделал большой глоток. Алкоголь, может быть, и не был лучшим лекарством от ПТСР и боли в сердце, но черт возьми, умел здорово под него маскироваться, стекая вниз по горлу.

– Значит, ты меня оставил и выбрал Наташу, да? – спросил он Клинта, который разделил пульт от Wii* и руль со своей невестой. Обычно Клинт объединялся с Баки, потому что играть одной рукой тот не мог. То есть выиграть не мог – рулить-то получалось, а вот кидаться черепахами и всячески мешать сопернику уже не выходило. А проигрывать Наташе он терпеть не мог – и она прекрасно это знала. Клинт только невинно улыбнулся и привлек Наташу к себе. Боковым зрением Баки заметил, как Сэм и Бекка поворачиваются друг к другу и пожимают руки.

– Похоже, у тебя нет выбора, – с деланным сочувствием сказал Стив. Баки улыбнулся, прикусив нижнюю губу: 

– Как-нибудь справлюсь.

Наморщив нос, он провел рукой по покрытым гелем волосам, успевшим спутаться за день, взъерошил их и забрал в привычный узел. Так-то лучше. Стив со странным выражением лица следил за процессом.

– Предлагаю честную игру! – провозгласила Наташа. – Все играют одной рукой и полагаются на партнера.

– Нат, это так мило! Ты мне обычно не поддаешься.

– Сегодня в честь праздника, так что не зазнавайся. Надеру тебе задницу завтра.

– Ну и как это работает? – спросила Бекка, вертя в руках пульт.

– Мы с Клинтом покажем. Смотри – Клинт раздвигает ноги, я устраиваюсь между ними…

Сэм громко фыркнул.

– Да ладно, мы уже привыкли с ним, – подмигнул Клинт, широко разводя колени. – И не только в «Марио Карт».

Баки сделал вид, что борется с тошнотой, и уселся между ног Клинта. Клинт пристроил подбородок у него на плече.

– Я впереди, так что я рулю, а Клинт держится за руль с другой стороны, а заодно отвечает за все кнопочки. И можно обойтись без нежностей – отстань, Клинт. Сэм, я за тобой слежу!

Он бросил на Сэма, перед которым уселась Бекка, предостерегающий взгляд. Сэм многозначительно поднял бровь, но Бекка помахала перед его носом левой рукой с кольцом на безымянном пальце: 

– Прости, сладкий, ничего не выйдет.

– Кстати, как дела у Джона? – спросила Нат.

– В порядке. Все так же без ума от «Фруктового ниндзя»* и нутеллы. – Она пожала плечами и перевела взгляд на Баки, как будто что-то вспомнив: – Кстати, он тут на днях рассказал мне о вашей первой встрече…

– Вот гад! Мы договорились, что он будет молчать. Не прошло и семи лет, как он все тебе разболтал.

Баки отвалился от Клинта, и освободившееся место тут же заняла Наташа.

– Я догадался! Баки решил приструнить твоего парня, да? – спросил Сэм, выбирая персонажа. Ну кто бы сомневался, что Уилсон выберет Боузера*, занимающего весь экран. 

– В свою защиту должен сказать, что ты тогда как раз ревела в своей комнате, потому что Джон не явился на ваше третье свидание. Так что я имел на это полное право.

Баки уселся между ног Стива и оперся локтем о его колено. 

– Баки, ты явился к нему домой в своем черном боевом костюме и пригрозил отрезать ему все пальцы по очереди, если он еще раз заставит меня плакать. Даже я тебя тогда боялась в этой твоей черной коже с кучей карманов и ремней! Джон, бедняга, потом несколько лет тебя избегал.

– Черная кожа с ремнями? Звучит… заманчиво, – комментарий Стива стоил тому ощутимого тычка локтем.

– Ты бы видел физиономию Джона! Семейные обеды давались ему в то время нелегко. Как-то раз у нас была на столе миска соленой соломки, и я, уставившись ему прямо в глаза, ломал палочки – хрусть, хрусть – одну за другой. Правда, потом мама заставила меня все это съесть. 

– Боже мой, Баки! Но Джон говорит, когда ты демобилизовался, он наконец понял, что все не так уж страшно.

– Ну еще бы, – Баки сосредоточенно выбирал мотоцикл для их со Стивом Йоши*. – Сложновато бояться человека, у которого всего одна рука.

– Чувак, да ты взглядом убивать можешь! Джон, наверное, и не заметил твоей потери, если ты смотрел на него так же, как вчера на меня, когда я съел твой черничный маффин.

Баки послал Клинту тот самый взгляд – маффин он так и не простил.

– Ну мы играем или нет? – нетерпеливо спросил Сэм.

– Добавим немного перчику, братишка? – улыбочка Бекки никогда ничего хорошего не предвещала.

– Когда мы уже повзрослеем настолько, чтобы не заключать дурацких пари по любому поводу? 

– Никогда! – отозвался вместо Бекки Клинт, знавший, к чему это может привести. Схема была отработана годами: вызов, состязание, горе проигравшему. Баки был этим самым проигравшим чаще, чем хотелось бы, татуировка на ноге служила тому доказательством. 

– Ты просто злишься, потому что все время проигрываешь старшей сестре, малыш Баки!

– Ну держись, сестренка, – Баки повернулся к Стиву. – Вопрос жизни и смерти, приятель. Если я проиграю, меня наверняка отправят в магазин в Наташиной пижаме.

– Всего-то один раз и было…

– И моя пижама порвалась, когда мы тебя из нее вытаскивали! 

– Ладно, друг, – смех Стива тепло щекотал шею. – Я с тобой! 

Стив подвинулся ближе. Его лицо оказалось как раз над плечом Баки, когда он потянулся за рулем. Ему совсем не обязательно было находиться так близко, почти касаясь грудью спины, но Баки не возражал. Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень маленьким рядом со Стивом – они были почти одного роста, и Баки не без оснований гордился своей физической формой, но Стив… Стив играл в другой лиге. 

– Лучший из шести? – предложила Нат.

Баки и Бекка одновременно кивнули.

– Если мы с Сэмом выиграем, я придумываю наказание для Баки, – опасно прищурилась Бекка.

– А если выиграем мы, то Бекке не поздоровится.

– Ага, мечтай.

* * *

К шестому заезду атмосфера в комнате заметно накалилась. У Баки и Бекки было по две победы, так что все зависело от этого последнего раунда. Клинт и Наташа давно сдались и теперь с интересом наблюдали за «битвой Барнсов», болея за Бекки, разумеется. Шум стоял такой, что, наверное, у Пегги было слышно. За время сражения выпито было немало, так что Баки и Стив без конца сходили с трассы от смеха.

– Да твою ж мать, Роджерс! – завопил Баки, когда Стив швырнул кожуру от банана прямо под колеса их мотоцикла, и ткнул его локтем. Стив ответил тем же, и они опять полетели с дороги к чертям. К счастью, у Бекки с Сэмом дела обстояли не лучше – они орали друг на друга, словно были уже много лет женаты. 

Стив и Баки почти слились в одно целое. Баки и не заметил, в какой именно момент рука Стива пробралась вниз, обняв его за талию, но ему было уже пофиг. Он просто откинулся назад, прислонившись к широкой груди.

– Да куда ж ты… – засмеялся Стив, увидев, что Баки не справился с управлением и Йоши врезался в ограду.

– Ш-ш-ш! 

Как они вообще дошли до такого? Он практически сидел в объятиях Стива и хихикал, как перебравшая шотов девчонка. Господибоже… Сэм и Бекка, восторженно крича, пронеслись мимо.

– Кажется, мы проиграли, Бак.

– Ни за что! Бекка придумает какую-нибудь очередную фигню, а мне не хочется выглядеть в твоих глазах полным идиотом.

Баки запрокинул голову. У Стива, оказывается, разбегались веселые лучики морщинок от глаз, когда он смеялся. А на носу были веснушки. Блядь. 

Он заметил, что все на них смотрят, и быстро повернулся обратно к экрану, закусив губу. Ладно. Ладно, черт с вами, он запал на Стива и это видно без бинокля. Но это же Стив! Рука Стива обнимает его, кожа Стива обжигает спину сквозь рубашку… Если бы они сейчас были одни, Баки, может быть, даже хватило бы подогретой алкоголем смелости, чтобы схватить Стива за воротник и притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Ага, мечтай.

Вопли усилились, когда забрезжил конец трассы, и команда Баки оказалась на волосок впереди. 

– Ну уж нет! – зарычал Сэм, резко повернул руль, и Боузер, спихнув бедного Йоши с дороги, первым пришел к финишу. Бекка испустила победный клич, а Баки в изнеможении откинулся на грудь Стива, который, зараза, смеялся вместе со всеми.

– Ну ладно. И что мне сделать?

– Пирсинг.

Наташа присвистнула, они с Беккой стукнулись кулаками.

– Черт… Ну ладно. Но только выше пояса!

– Да брось…

– Не дождетесь. Я лучше вторую руку потеряю, но никаких принцев альбертов!

– Хорошо, – Бекка дернула плечиком. – Тогда сосок проколем.

– Бля. – Баки инстинктивно закрыл грудь рукой.

– Ну вряд ли это больнее, чем татуировка Клинта, – утешил Стив. – У меня нос был проколот. Давно.

Баки прыснул, представив себе всегда аккуратного и скромно одетого Стива с кольцом в носу. Хотя татушка же у него была. И мотоцикл еще…

– Так может, присоединишься?

– Нет уж. Прости, друг, но я пас.

– Тор все еще живет наверху? – спросила Бекка. Тор был владельцем тату-салона в нескольких кварталах от их дома, но иногда делал татуировки на дому – например, Наташе и Клинту. Он был частым гостем на их твистер-вечеринках. Баки несколько раз пытался его перепить, но безуспешно: тот мог легко выпить раз в пять больше и оставался на ногах, когда Баки уже сползал под стол. Чертовы скандинавы!

– Пошли, еще и одиннадцати нет. Тор не спит, слышишь? – сверху доносились приглушенные ритмы «роллингов». Наташа поднялась с пола и цепко ухватила Баки за руку. Тот вздохнул, принимая поражение – бежать уже было поздно. Оставалось подчиниться неизбежному и взять с собой виски в качестве обезболивающего. Открывая дверь, он обернулся – народ торопливо обувался.

– А вы что, тоже идете?

– Прости, я не могу этого пропустить, – покачал головой Стив. 

– «Будет больно как пиздец»*, – весело пропел Клинт. 

Эти люди безнадежны! Баки закатил глаза и вышел в коридор. Стив подхватил его под руку.

– Не доверяешь ступенькам?

– И правильно делает, – отрезала Наташа. – Я уже отправила Тору сообщение. Он ответил, что сочтет за честь проткнуть тебя. 

– Ну да, – скривился Баки, нажимая на кнопку звонка. Послышался топот, а потом Стиву пришлось отступить, потому что Тор налетел на них, стискивая Баки в медвежьем объятии. Черт, Тор был даже больше Стива, вот как тут не нажить комплекс неполноценности? К счастью, у него всегда был Клинт.

– Друг Баки! – Тор приподнял его над полом. Его тяжелый акцент сразу говорил: тип приехал из Швеции… Или из Норвегии, кто их там разберет. Высвободившись из его хватки, Баки обернулся к Стиву, смотрящему на них со странным выражением лица. Между сдвинутыми бровями залегла едва заметная морщинка, а скулы как-то затвердели, несмотря на вежливую улыбку. Но Баки за три месяца хорошо изучил это лицо. Стив что… ревнует? Да нет, глупость несусветная. Он лучезарно улыбнулся Тору.

– Я все ждал, когда же ты позволишь мне сделать пирсинг или тату, – Тор жестом указал Баки на кушетку. – Всем привет, кстати. Раздевайся и ложись.

Черт. Раздеваться… Об этом он и не подумал. Чтобы сделать пирсинг, придется снять рубашку, а Баки предпочитал не обнажаться даже дома, наедине с самим собой. Потому что слишком хорошо знал, что под одеждой скрывается уродливый, покрытый шрамами обрубок – не то чтобы кому-то было до этого дело, но все-таки. Привыкнуть к тому, что ты теперь однорукий калека, не так-то просто… И особенно ему не хотелось, чтобы это увидел Стив. 

Он поднял палец, показывая Тору, что ему понадобится время, и поднес бутылку к губам. Виски ударило в голову. Сунув бутылку Стиву, Баки принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Чертовы пуговицы! Одной рукой это до сих пор получалось хреново, и количество промилле в крови делу не помогало. Он заметил, как Стив двинулся было в его сторону, но тут чьи-то чужие пальцы накрыли руку. Тор. 

– Ты никогда не мог нормально раздеться, когда выпьешь, – добродушно пробормотал Тор. Смешно, да. Тор имел в виду тот случай, когда они играли в твистер и Баки запутался в свитере, пытаясь стянуть его вместе с футболкой, но прозвучало это как-то не так. Стив ощутимо напрягся, а смотреть ему в лицо Баки не решился.

– А… хм… А где Джейн? – спросил он чуть громче, чем следовало. 

– С Дарси пошли куда-то. Меня не взяли, сказали, только для девочек. Ложись.

Баки стянул рубашку и улегся на спину, упорно глядя в потолок и игнорируя всех присутствующих. Рука невольно опустилась на левое плечо, защищая от взглядов. 

– Будет немного больно, – предупредил Тор. Сэм и Клинт ехидно захихикали. Баки молча поднял руку, демонстрируя, что он о них думает.

– Лучше, чтобы кто-нибудь тебя придержал. А то один мой клиент как-то вскочил как раз когда я прокол делал… Некрасиво вышло. 

– Да ладно, я не боюсь боли.

К удивлению Баки, чьи-то теплые руки обхватили его за плечи. Он запрокинул голову. Стив смотрел на него, и за расширившимися зрачками было почти не видно синевы. Стив вроде не так и много выпил за вечер, тогда почему его глаза…

Ох… 

Баки опустил взгляд, рассматривая свою голую грудь, шрам на животе, низко сидящие на бедрах джинсы. Снимая рубашку, он боялся, что Стив увидит его культю, но, кажется, тот ее не замечал вообще. Он поднял взгляд – Стив все еще смотрел на него, лаская, рассматривая… Любуясь? Их взгляды переплелись. Голоса доносились, словно издалека – из-за виски, наверное. Он видел только Стива, а Стив, кажется, видел только его. Баки едва почувствовал, как холодная игла проткнула кожу. С губ сорвался негромкий глухой стон, зрачки Стива стали огромными, а руки сжались на плечах Баки. 

– Готово!

Баки моргнул, когда их со Стивом странная связь вдруг оборвалась. 

– Довольна?

– Теперь ты по-настоящему крутой засранец, – удовлетворенно кивнула Бекка. Баки бросил взгляд вниз, на левый сосок. Пожалуй… Пожалуй, выглядело неплохо. Даже скорее охуенно!

– Ты не кричал! – с упреком заметил Клинт.

– Так поступают настоящие мужчины, салага!

– Я тоже такую хочу, – Клинт посмотрел на Наташу, словно прося разрешения. Та подняла бровь, но все же кивнула.

– Супер! Будем с Баки как два гея с одинаковым пирсингом.

Баки хмыкнул, поднимаясь с кушетки. Он натянул рубашку, поморщившись от боли, когда ткань задела раздраженную кожу вокруг соска. Пожалуй, лучше не застегивать. Стив все еще смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой, и Баки, чуть застенчиво, улыбнулся в ответ. Он не мог понять, что это сейчас было. Сам воздух между ними от желания и сексуального напряжения сгустился настолько, что его можно было ножом резать, когда они смотрели друг на друга. По крайней мере, что касалось самого Баки, но ведь и Стив выглядел так, как будто он… хочет.

Или Баки просто видел то, что хотел видеть, придумал себе сказку и поверил в нее. Не в первый раз. 

Стив тихо засмеялся и провел рукой по волосам. 

Вопль Клинта вернул Баки в реальность и, скорее всего, разбудил Пегги несколькими этажами ниже.

* * *

Баки перевернулся на бок и скривился, когда кровать отозвалась громким скрипом. Он покосился на спящую рядом Бекку, которая умудрилась захватить большую часть кровати, разметавшись в позе морской звезды, натянул на нее сбившееся одеяло и улыбнулся, когда та во сне укуталась почти с головой. Как можно тише он поднялся и прокрался к двери. Половица скрипнула, но Бекка не проснулась.

В гостиной на полу спал Сэм, и его громкий храп заполнял комнату. Баки нахмурился при виде пустого дивана. А Стив где? С кухни послышались какие-то звуки, и Баки, ступая все также неслышно, направился туда. 

Он остановился в дверях. Стив стоял к нему спиной и наливал воду в стакан. Кухню освещал только свет уличного фонаря, отбрасывающий тени на тело Стива, и Баки пришлось ухватиться за дверной косяк, чтобы не подойти вплотную и не провести пальцами вдоль позвоночника… а потом…

– Не спится?

Стив чуть ли не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, резко обернулся, но лицо его тут же смягчилось.

– Черт, Бак, как ты меня напугал!

Баки довольно ухмыльнулся и взял со стола стакан, чтобы тоже наполнить его водой. Потом повернулся к Стиву. Тот опять на него смотрел – и шее вдруг стало горячо, потому что Баки осознал, как именно он выглядит: боксеры, слишком большая поношенная футболка с «квинами», спутанные волосы, обрамляющие лицо. 

А потом он осознал, как выглядит Стив. На том не было ничего, кроме серых домашних штанов, и Баки поймал себя на том, что никак не может отвести взгляда от мерно вздымающейся груди. Он знал, что не стоит смотреть так долго, но никак не мог заставить себя отвернуться. Стив улыбался – это Баки увидел, когда наконец поднял взгляд. И на нем были эти дурацкие хипстерские очки.

Зрелище не предвещало Баки ничего хорошего, особенно если учесть, что он одно время с ума сходил по Кларку Кенту. Не портить же тихое, мирное утро, набрасываясь на Стива посреди кухни! Наброситься, и прижать его к столу, и провести языком по груди, и запустить пальцы за пояс штанов, а потом…

Черт! Баки быстро выпил воду и снова наполнил стакан. Кажется, воображение решило ему напомнить, что секса у них с воображением не было уже… Давно не было, несколько месяцев. 

– А ты сам что не спишь? – мягко спросил Стив. Баки опустил стакан в раковину.

– Я с похмелья всегда плохо сплю. А ты?

– Я вообще сплю мало. И Сэм храпит так, что стекла трясутся.

– Я заметил.

– Хотя пора бы уже привыкнуть. Сэм часто у меня ночует. 

Баки смотрел на него, пытаясь уговорить взбесившееся в груди сердце. Попробовать? 

– Я бы предложил тебе место в своей постели, но Бекка успела первой, и… – он запнулся, пытаясь придать голосу небрежный и игривый тон. Ни хрена не получалось. Дерьмо. – То есть я не имел в виду, что ты… ну ты понимаешь, я…

Молодец, Баки. Просто умница. Нат была права, когда говорила, что его попытки флирта в последнее время похожи на движение древнего насквозь проржавевшего механизма. Такие же легкие и непринужденные. С другой стороны – он ни с кем не флиртовал уже много лет. Зачем? Просто кто-то в баре покупал ему выпить, а потом Баки отрабатывал угощение в койке. Какая в конце концов разница?

– Мне прийти на помощь и спасти тебя из ямы, которую ты сам себе роешь? 

– Давай, – выдохнул Баки, закрывая глаза.

Ничего не случилось, и он снова их открыл. Стив смотрел на него так, словно никак не мог оторваться, глаза его лучились нежностью, но молчание ударило по напряженным нервам. Баки сжал зубы и отступил к двери, намереваясь сбежать. Стив, кажется, собирался ответить, но Баки не мог ему позволить. Не мог остаться и слушать то, что разрушит все его нелепые мечты, помешает им со Стивом оставаться друзьями. Он напился и все еще был пьян, а текущий в венах алкоголь заставлял его говорить и делать то, о чем он пожалеет, протрезвев. Так что лучше уйти, пока он не ляпнул еще чего-нибудь. Баки не хотел все испортить. Не сейчас, когда Стив, кажется, им заинтересовался. Или не заинтересовался? Он уже ни черта не понимал!

Уйти он не успел. Стив резко протянул к нему руку:

– Баки, подожди, я…

Слова повисли в наступившей глухой тишине. Только через несколько минут Баки осознал, что быстрое внезапное движение Стива вызвало инстинктивную реакцию: он поднял руку, закрывая лицо, и сжался в комок, словно защищаясь от удара. От удара, которого не последовало, потому что это был Стив… Стив хотел остановить его. Просто остановить.

Блядь.

Баки застыл, охваченный паникой. И как он все это объяснит? Словно мало того, что он и так полный псих, с его ПТСР и паническими атаками… 

– Бак? – Стив говорил очень тихо, взволнованно и так, как будто ему было больно. – Баки?

Баки медленно выпрямился, не глядя на Стива, и нервно усмехнулся:

– Извини, слушай. У меня иногда бывает после армии… Особенно когда переберу. 

Дерьмо собачье, и Стив это знал. Наверняка знал. Если бы дело было только в армейских травмах, Баки напал бы в ответ, а не… Не дожидаясь ответа Стива, Баки повернулся и быстро смылся в свою комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. Там он наконец выдохнул и прислонился к двери затылком.

Бекка была права. Брок все еще управлял его жизнью… И Баки ничего не мог с этим поделать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wii – игровая телеприставка.  
> *[«Фруктовый ниндзя»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fruit_Ninja)  
> *[Боузер – персонаж игры «Марио Карт»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%B5%D1%80)  
> *[Йоши – персонаж игры «Марио Карт»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%99%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%B8)  
> [«Принц Альберт»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%99%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%B8)


	8. Глава 8

Баки неподвижно сидел на кухонном табурете, послушно закрыв глаза и задрав голову. Наташины волосы щекотно падали ему на лицо, а тонкие пальцы крепко придерживали за подбородок, чтобы не дергался. 

– Готов, – сказала Нат. Баки открыл глаза. Наташа закрутила черный карандаш и принялась собирать со стола штуки, о названии и предназначении которых он имел весьма смутное представление. 

– Я тебе потом еще губы накрашу. И очень надеюсь, что к концу вечера помада окажется на лице Стива.

Баки хмуро посмотрел на нее, но взгляду явно не хватало угрозы, так что Наташа просто пожала плечами. Он поднялся, одергивая подол тесного платья.

– Чувствую себя сосиской в целлофане! – пробурчал он, потирая гладко выбритый подбородок. – Оно же ни черта не прикрывает, Нат!

– Нет! Не трогай лицо! – Нат протянула ему зеркало. Баки осторожно заглянул и не смог удержаться от смеха, разглядывая результаты ее трудов. – И ничего смешного, Барнс. Мне бы такие ресницы, как у тебя.

– Да? Ну спасибо. 

Баки заправил волосы за уши. Темные отросшие пряди падали на плечи и щекотали ключицы. Наташа надела пиджак. И как ей удается выглядеть настолько мужественно, несмотря на… гм… формы?

– Нат, у тебя подбородок, как у Джеймса Дина*! Черт, я, пожалуй, ухожу сегодня с тобой.

– Вполне возможно. Мы вообще-то живем вместе!

– Вот стоит парню отвернуться, и ты уже пытаешься увести у него девушку! – раздался голос Клинта.

– «Парень», пожалуй, не очень подходит…

Баки оглядел Клинта с головы до ног. Тот вырядился в розовую мини-юбку, обтягивающий бирюзовый топ, чулки в сеточку и сапоги на таком каблуке, что он даже стоял пошатываясь. Нат накрасила и его тоже, а вишенкой на торте был парик с белокурыми кудряшками.

– Ты выглядишь, как растолстевшая Барби, Клинт!

Клинт надул губы и швырнул в Баки его собственным мобильником:

– Для человека, который искал в интернете «как играть на пианино пальцами ног», «парни в килтах» и «чувственное порно», у тебя удивительно ограниченное мышление!

– Ты же сказал, что просто отправишь Стиву сообщение о встрече, а не будешь копаться в моем браузере! – Баки поймал телефон в воздухе.

– Ну мы и отправили. И добавили гифок с бананами. – Наташа и Клинт хлопнули ладонями.

– Вау. Ну теперь я точно уведу у тебя девушку.

– Обломаешься. Ты встречаешься со Стивом, а я уже пообещал ей бананов вечером.

Баки несколько раз стукнулся головой о стену.

– Просто заткнись уже.

* * *

Они вышли из такси. Наташа ухватила Клинта и Баки под руки, и троица зашагала по оживленной улице, освещенной оранжевыми фонарями, занимая большую часть тротуара и не обращая никакого внимания на неодобрительные взгляды прохожих.

– А на чью вечеринку мы идем вообще? – спросил Клинт, когда они остановились перед самым роскошным отелем города. Баки на всякий случай проверил еще раз: да, все правильно, именно это адрес.

– Понятия не имею. Сэм и Стив не сказали, а я не спрашивал.

Он проследил взглядом за парой в костюмах Джокера и Харли Квинн, которая как раз входила в стеклянные двери. Нат перехватила его взгляд:

– Баки, если ты опять заведешь свою вечную шарманку, как тебя раздражают шипперы Харли и Джокера, то я… 

– Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Как вообще можно видеть там романтику? Каждый настоящий фанат DC понимает, что там извращенная, больная фиксация, сплошной абьюз и… 

Наташа не дала ему закончить. Она ухватила Баки за подбородок и быстро накрасила губы ярко-красной помадой. Зеленые глаза, казалось, проникали в самую душу, пронзали насквозь, от них по всему телу бежали холодные искры. Баки хорошо знал этот взгляд – сочувствующий, напряженный, опасный, любящий. Только Наташа умела смотреть так. Между ними повисли слова, которые не требовалось произносить вслух – Баки и так их слышал.

«Ты и сам знаешь, что ни хрена не отличаешься от Харли!»

Так сказала Наташа много лет назад, когда Баки спорил на эту тему с Клинтом. Он как раз вернулся в Америку – ненадолго, в то время Сибирь манила сильнее, чем Бруклин, и дом его был там, где Брок. После слов Наташи в комнате повисла ледяная тишина, Клинт отступил, а Баки резко вскочил с дивана.

Они на самом деле редко ссорились, разве что спорили утром, кому достанется последнее шоколадное печенье. Но в тот вечер дверь хлопнула так, что затряслись окна. Баки ушел и не вернулся на следующий день.

Когда Баки снова оказался в настоящем, его губы блестели красным, а Наташа как раз закрывала тюбик с помадой.

– Во что это Сэм вырядился?

Баки повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, на что показывает Клинт, и на мгновенье забыл, как надо дышать. Во что вырядился _Стив_?

Глаза Стива вспыхнули, а губы расплылись в улыбке, когда он заметил Баки. Баки смотрел и не мог отвести глаз: на Стиве была военная форма времен Второй Мировой. Сержантская. Фуражка и все остальное…

Ну почему все так сложно? Баки практически слышал, как кровь устремляется к щекам. Да, он питал слабость к военной форме – кто бы не питал? Сержант Второй Мировой. Блядь, Стив, черт бы тебя побрал, за что? Баки и так еле сдерживался, видя Стива почти каждый день в этих его свободных брюках и дурацких свитерах. Да тот мог бы нарядиться в мешок из-под картошки, и все равно Баки сходил с ума каждый чертов раз, когда синие глаза весело щурились, и от их уголков разбегались едва заметные лучики морщинок, или когда Стив стоял к нему спиной, намазывая бутерброд, и что-то рассказывал!

Стив разгадывал по вечерам кроссворды, встречал Баки, когда они договаривались посмотреть кино в его квартире, кормил каких-то мелких птиц на подоконнике и разговаривал с кустиком перца чили, росшем на кухонном столе. Порой они вели себя, как расшалившиеся подростки, спорили из-за всяких пустяков, а в конце спора Стив толкал Баки на диван и щекотал до тех пор, пока тот, смеясь до колик в животе, не признавал свое поражение – которое на самом деле ощущалось победой, потому что Стив был так близко. Смеясь, Стив откидывался назад, едва не падая со стула, и у Баки от этого смеха голова шла кругом. Баки придумывал имена для чили Стива, потому что тому это нравилось – чили звали по очереди Энтони, Фли, Джош и Чад. Он соврал, что терпеть не может «Убить Билла», чтобы заставить Стива ввязаться с ним в спор, закончившийся очередной шуточной борьбой на диване.

Было бы дохрена проще, если бы Баки просто хотел затащить Стива в койку, протрахаться с ним всю ночь, заставляя раз за разом выкрикивать свое имя, пока тот окончательно не охрипнет. А потом спокойно продолжать жить дальше. Вместо этого он тонул все глубже и глубже, и выхода больше не было. Оставалась одна-единственная дверь, но открыть ее и переступить через порог никак не получалось. Он ждал, что Стив откроет дверь сам и пригласит его войти, а на самом деле они оба ждали, каждый по свою сторону. Баки не знал, как его примут на самом деле там, за дверью – и слишком привязался к Стиву, чтобы рискнуть и заглянуть туда самому.

Баки, скривившись, посмотрел на свою собственную одежду. Платье туго обтягивало его тело, на ногах были раздобытые где-то Наташей леггинсы с камуфляжным рисунком. На плечи он накинул короткую куртку – платье оказалось без рукавов. От каблуков он категорически отказался, заявив, что обязательно навернется по дороге и сломает ногу, так что Наташа милостиво согласилась на конверсы. Темный макияж делал глаза больше, а взгляд – глубже, распущенные волосы обрамляли лицо, и Баки всю дорогу сражался с желанием плюнуть и собрать их в привычный узел.

В то злополучное утро Баки вздохнул от облегчения, когда Стив за завтраком ничего не сказал о произошедшем на кухне. Наверное, сам не знал, что спросить. Баки уж точно не знал, что ответить. Если подумать, вся ситуация была совершенно идиотской! Стив выглядел молчаливым и задумчивым, но о чем он думал, можно было только догадываться. Когда Стиву казалось, что Баки смотрит в другую сторону, между его бровями возникала морщинка. 

На самом деле, Баки был благодарен за то, что его не стали избегать. На прошлой неделе они вместе ходили в кино, и Баки швырял в Стива попкорном, потому что тот покушался на его колу. Они бегали наперегонки по Лонг-Айленду. Баки рассказал, что в молодости занимался скейтбордингом, и через пару дней Стив появился у его двери с двумя досками под мышкой. Они неслись через Нью-Йорк, выбираясь подальше от людных улиц, волосы Баки развевались на ветру, когда он перепрыгивал через ступеньки и снова приземлялся на доску, чувствуя себя себя свободным, а Стив летел за ним. Потом Баки засмотрелся на Стива и впилился в фонарный столб. Стив сначала рассмеялся, но смех быстро стих, когда тот заметил появившуюся на лбу Баки ссадину. Царапина, на самом деле, даже крови не было. Баки рассмеялся собственной неуклюжести, но замолчал, когда Стив осторожно взял его лицо в ладони и повернул к свету, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Он рассматривал слишком долго, слишком тщательно – гораздо дольше и тщательнее, чем того требовала поцарапанная кожа, будто искал ответ на вопрос, который не мог задать, и вопрос этот не касался растущей на лбу шишки.

– Ты в порядке?

В животе разлился холод. После бесконечной паузы Баки наконец растянул губы в улыбке и ногой подтянул к себе скейт. Стив отвел взгляд, морщинки на лбу разгладились.

– Бывало и хуже.

Он снова вскочил на скейт и набрал скорость. Стив мгновенно оказался рядом.

– Симпатичные колготочки, – сказал наконец Стив с совершенно непроницаемым лицом, вырывая Баки из воспоминаний. Где-то рядом заржал Сэм.

Какого черта он взял и влюбился в этого человека? _Открой дверь, Барнс. Открой, а потом захлопни ее перед лицом Стива, показав ему средний палец!_

Баки обольстительно улыбнулся:

– Как ты разговариваешь с приличной девушкой, нахал! – Он уперся рукой в бок и нарочито отставил бедро в сторону, принимая позу, которую не раз видел в журналах. – Не удивительно, что никто, кроме Сэма, не соглашается провести с тобой ночь.

– То есть в женских шмотках ты становишься еще вреднее?

– Ничего не могу с этим поделать. Немного штукатурки на лице – и моя внутренняя богиня прорывается наружу. Придется тебе страдать весь вечер.

– Обещаешь? – Стив взял Баки под руку и повел к лифту. Баки уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить подобающим образом, но Сэм перебил его, возвращая на землю:

– Эй, ребята. Ничего, что мы тоже тут?

Баки обернулся через плечо и не смог удержаться от смеха:

– Какого хрена ты так вырядился, Уилсон?

Сэм гордо оглядел себя и пожал плечами. Он был обнажен по пояс, внизу болталось что-то вроде кожаной юбки, на талии висел пластиковый меч, а запястья украшали широкие металлические браслеты. На ногах – Баки присмотрелся – гладиаторские сандалии.

– Римский гладиатор. Что бы ты понимал!

– По-моему, ты выглядишь как те бородатые долбоебы на лошадях из «Игры престолов», – скептически заметил Баки, прислонившись к стене лифта. Сэм просиял:

– Вот и отлично. Женщины без ума от сериала, мне наверняка сегодня повезет. Не придется снова быть пятым лишним.

Переглянувшись, Клинт и Наташа обменялись быстрым поцелуем – розовый блеск остался на ее губах. Стив все еще держал Баки под руку, они посмотрели друг на друга, и Баки не смог удержаться от смешка – который в его собственных ушах слишком уж походил на хихиканье втрескавшейся в одноклассника девчонки. Нахуй все, он слишком трезв для всего этого. 

Двери лифта распахнулись только в пентхаусе. Просторный холл был забит веселящейся толпой, стеклянные стены открывали вид на огни ночного Нью-Йорка, барных стоек было больше, чем Баки смог навскидку сосчитать, и все это продолжалось и продолжалось. Откуда-то доносилась живая музыка. 

– У вас в друзьях миллионеры? – восхищенно, хотя и с оттенком недоверия присвистнул Клинт. Стив и Сэм переглянулись.

– Можно и так сказать. Я вас потом познакомлю, – ответил Стив. – Но сначала в бар. Насколько я знаю Тони, сегодня мы пьем за его счет. 

Услышав эти волшебные слова, Клинт и Наташа устремились к ближайшему бару. Баки, Стив и Сэм если и отстали от них, то не намного. Баки облокотился о стеклянную стойку, но прежде чем он успел заказать, Нат поставила перед ним бокал. Второй такой же появился перед Клинтом, который с удовольствием слизнул с его края сахар.

– Серьезно? Космополитен? 

– Все самое лучшее для моих крошек, – кивнула Наташа, награждая их по очереди ощутимым шлепком по заднице. Баки преувеличенно округлил глаза, попробовал напиток, скривился и забрался на высокий табурет между Клинтом и Стивом.

– Ребят… В платьях так не сидят! – Наташа укоризненно покачала головой. Баки сдвинул колени, а Клинт картинно закинул ногу на ногу. – Уже лучше.

– Ну, – Баки повернулся к Стиву, – и какая же история связана с твоим костюмом?

– Да ничего особенного. Я никак не мог решить, что надеть, и выбрал то, что висело в шкафу. Это от деда осталось.

– Подожди… Он что, настоящий? Серьезно?

Баки, словно завороженный, протянул руку и погладил Стива по рукаву. Настоящая сержантская форма Второй Мировой!

– Я и забыл, что ты у нас помешан на истории… 

Баки никак не мог перестать гладить шершавую ткань, кончики его пальцев спускались по рукаву все ниже. Стив повернул руку ладонью вверх, и Баки, велев голосу рассудка в голове заткнуться, легко провел по ней пальцами, проследил линию жизни, смотря только вниз и все время чувствуя, что Стив не сводит с него глаз. Он уже хотел убрать руку и бросить какую-нибудь непринужденную шутку, но Стив перехватил его ладонь, переплел их пальцы и принялся осторожно поглаживать подушечкой большого пальца его указательный. Баки прикусил губу, завороженно глядя на это движение. Весь мир исчез, остались только Стив и Баки.

Баки и Стив.

И Сэм, блядь, Уилсон!

– Народ, раз уж пьем на халяву, закажем самое дорогое шампанское? – весело предложил он и опустил руку на плечо Стива. Баки вздрогнул, быстро убрал руку, схватил свой бокал и опустошил его одним глотком. Не слушая, что они там болтают, он заказал всем «егермейстер». На трезвую голову он этот вечер точно не переживет – они тут сидят всего-то минут пятнадцать, а от его самоконтроля уже остались жалкие ошметки. И от Стива никакой помощи!

Он глубоко вздохнул, подтолкнул рюмки к Стиву и Сэму и опрокинул свою. Повторил. Потом еще раз – а потом Баки бросил считать.

* * *

– Похоже, кое-кому сегодня обломится, – усмехнулся Баки, наблюдая за флиртующим с какой-то брюнеткой Сэмом. Они со Стивом сидели за столиком, напротив них Клинт и Наташа никак не могли оторваться друг от друга. Выглядели они при этом довольно забавно: парик Клинта успел куда-то подеваться, а его блестящая розовая помада украшала теперь губы Наташи и ее подбородок.

Стив усмехнулся, когда Сэм, невинно чмокнув свою собеседницу в щеку, протолкался к их столику. В победно поднятой руке он сжимал салфетку с длинным рядом цифр, написанным чем-то красным.

– Вот уж не ожидал тебя увидеть тут…

– Немного уважения к даме, чувак! – Сложив салфетку, Сэм запихнул ее под резинку боксеров. – Я ей завтра позвоню и приглашу на чашку кофе, как джентльмен.

– А кто-то угрожал, что оставит нас, как только встретит женщину, которая неравнодушна к гладиаторской романтике. – Баки отпил из бокала. Ему пришлось, потому что Стив как раз положил руку на спинку его стула. Почти касаясь плеч. Почти, но этого хватило, чтобы почувствовать напряжение – черт, их тянуло друг к другу, словно магнитом. 

– Да мне потом Стив будет опять мораль читать. Он ненавидит связи на одну ночь.

– Я их не ненавижу, – поправил Стив, не убирая руки. – Я просто пытаюсь объяснить, что это в сто раз лучше, когда человек тебе… небезразличен.

– Что «это»? – Сэм наклонился ближе. – Брось, Роджерс, мы живем в двадцать первом веке, а ты все еще не можешь сказать «секс» и не покраснеть при этом, как прыщавый девственник!

Стив только рассмеялся. Вместо него покраснел Баки. Слова «Роджерс» и «секс» в одном предложении подтолкнули его воображение в опасном направлении. Сэм засмеялся:

– Барнс, неужели ты тоже образец добродетели?

– Кто, Баки? – Клинт оторвался от Наташи и посмотрел на них. – Ха! Да парень сменил больше партнеров, чем я носков за свою жизнь!

Глаза Баки сузились, и он пнул Клинта под столом. Наташа укоризненно стукнула жениха по руке.

– У Баки была… ну, бурная молодость, и все, – поспешила она исправить положение, но было уже поздно. Баки совершенно не хотел, чтобы Стив думал о нем так – потому что со Стивом это действительно было нечто большее, чем просто секс. Было бы. Спасибо, блядь, дружище Клинт!

– Давайте сменим тему, а? – пробормотал он, потирая висок.

– Сколько? – полюбопытствовал Сэм.

– Ну какая разница? Это, блядь, информация десятилетней давности!

– Не так уж много и изменилось, – Клинт никак не мог заткнуться. – Просто теперь вместо девчонок у нас завтракают парни.

Баки подавился содержимым стакана так, что Сэму пришлось стукнуть ему между лопаток. Судя по силе удара, тот получил от происходящего массу удовольствия.

– Знаешь, Клинт… – Баки поставил стакан на стол и прищурился. – Я ведь каждый раз слышу, как вы с Нат кувыркаетесь за стеной. Ты кричишь гораздо громче, чем она!

Клинт точно так же прищурился, принимая вызов:

– Я тебя тоже слышу… И судя по звукам, ты обычно снизу.

У Баки отвисла челюсть, лицо залило густым жаром.

– Наташа называет тебя в постели «тыковкой» и «пупсиком»! – бросил он.

– Хм… Я вроде как слышал, как Брок называл тебя «мой плюшевый мишка»!

Удар ниже пояса. Клинт сам это понял и быстро закрыл ладонью рот, но слова уже были произнесены. Баки застыл, стакан, который он как раз поднимал к губам, замер на полпути.

– Кто такой Брок? – спросил ни о чем не подозревающий Сэм.

– Никто.

Баки рассмеялся, делая вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. Потом решительно встал.

– Текилы кто-нибудь хочет?

– Не. Ты иди, мы потом присоединимся. – Сэм дружески хлопнул Баки по плечу и скользнул на освободившееся место. Кивнув, Баки развернулся. За спиной послышались шаги – он узнал их, не оборачиваясь. Добравшись до бара, Баки заказал четыре текилы, не глядя, протянул одну из них Стиву и одну за другой выпил три оставшихся, забив на соль и лимон Сморщившись, Баки опустил на стойку последнюю пустую рюмку, на ободке которой остался след красной помады, и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону. Стив как раз покончил со своей порцией.

– Ты, похоже, способен выпить полбутылки виски и глазом не моргнуть?

– Не пробовал. Но от похмелья точно никогда не страдаю. – Стив уселся на соседний табурет.

– Да ладно! – Баки повернулся к нему, заправляя волосы за ухо. – Везет же кому-то.

В поле его зрения попал знакомо выглядящий чувак в костюме гладиатора, который как раз забрался на сцену в другом конце зала и проверял микрофон.

– Успокой меня, Стив, и скажи, что это просто галлюцинации. Сэм же не собирается петь караоке? 

Стив обернулся:

– Ну как тебе сказать… Насчет петь не уверен, но ставлю пять баксов, что это будет Эминем. 

– Скорее Бритни.

Раздались первые аккорды «Без меня»*, и Баки, недовольно ворча, вытащил из одолженной Наташей сумочки бумажник.

– Слушай, а налички-то и нет… Есть купон в «Данкинг Донатс»! Возьмешь? Купишь себе какао.

– Лучше сходим завтра вместе. Я же тебя знаю, ты с похмелья сам не свой до сладкого.

– О, Сти-иви, – Баки надул губы, – как ты меня хорошо изучил!

– Достаточно хорошо, чтобы заказать тебе стакан воды после трех шотов. Держи и не спорь!

– То есть ты намекаешь, что я не умею пить? 

– Почему намекаю? Прямым текстом говорю. 

– Вот зараза, – пробормотал Баки и поднес стакан к губам, пряча улыбку.

– Кэп! – громко закричал кто-то сзади. Оба обернулись, и на лице Стива расплылась широкая улыбка.

– Как жизнь, Тони?

Баки, не двигаясь, смотрел, как Стив обнимает темноволосого человека, чуть ниже его ростом, в темно-синем костюме и с кроличьими ушами на голове. Эту бородку он узнал бы где угодно…

– Роскошная вечеринка, Тони. Как всегда. – Стив наконец выпустил темноволосого.

– Была роскошной еще пару минут назад, пока Уилсон не решил порадовать нас бойким рэпом, и теперь я не знаю, что лучше: вырубить электричество во всем здании или пустить себе пулю в лоб. На самом деле это Пеппер придумала, я имею в виду караоке. Терпеть не могу все эти штуки, у меня от них мигрень. Но правда, Уилсон, почему Эминем? Кэп, ты объясни ему на досуге: вся соль этой чертовой песни в том, что ее поет белый парень! И что это на нем вообще? Как будто прямиком из дешевой порнухи – не то чтобы я смотрел дешевую порнуху, ну ты понимаешь. У тебя со вкусом лучше, конечно, но будем откровенны, Кэп – девушек в наше время не очень-то интересует Вторая Мировая война, так что вряд ли ты себе в таком виде кого-нибудь подцепишь.

Тони говорил, не умолкая и не давая собеседнику вставить ни слова, размахивал руками и улыбался. Как раньше.

Стив, усмехнувшись, повернулся к Баки.

– О, так ты уже… 

Тони резко замолчал, не отрывая от Баки глаз. Потом одним прыжком оказался рядом, сжал лицо в ладонях и заглянул прямо в глаза.

– Джеймс Барнс. Джеймс, черт бы тебя побрал, Барнс!

– Привет! – Баки попытался улыбнуться, но Тони так крепко стискивал его щеки, что улыбка не получалась. – Кто еще по имени Тони мог пригласить полгорода и всех поить за свой счет? Нужно было сразу догадаться.

– Секундочку… Вы что, знакомы?

– Нет, Стив. Просто какой-то рандомный тип догадался, как меня зовут, и теперь ни с того ни с сего пытается вывихнуть мне челюсть, – не слишком разборчиво отозвался Баки. Тони, наконец отпустив его, оглядел с ног до головы.

– Джеймс Барнс… Когда мы последний раз виделись, ты был весь такой в черной коже – очень возбуждающий был прикид, ничего не скажешь. Рамлоу придумал, не иначе. И все эти ремни… Должен признать, в гражданском я тебя никогда не видел, так что твое истинное «я» стало, скажем так, слегка неожиданным. А колготки такие тесные – это точно не вредно? На яйца не давит?

Баки облегченно расхохотался. 

– Это Хэллоуин, Тони! В обычной жизни я выгляжу гораздо скучнее.

– Ну да… Твой образ смертельно опасного Зимнего Солдата слегка померк – губная помада и все такое. Хотя тебе идет, да. Очень хорошо!

– Так вы… знакомы? – снова спросил Стив. Бедняга выглядел совершенно потрясенным. Ну подумаешь, Баки знаком с Тони Старком, делов-то?

– Господи боже мой, Роджерс, ты совсем ослеп? Ну разумеется мы знакомы, или ты думаешь, я лапаю всех попадающихся на дороге симпатичных мужиков? Это же Джеймс Барнс. Тот самый! Я раньше занимался оружием, ну ты в курсе, а Барнс, так уж вышло, был одним из лучших снайперов в истории США. Так что да, мы знакомы.

У Стива отвисла челюсть – это выглядело так забавно!

– Серьезно?

– Ключевое слово – был. – Баки ухмыльнулся уголком рта, дергая плечом. – Четыре года назад.

– Стив, радость моя, закрой рот, ты похож на идиота. Потом полюбуешься нашим красавчиком, – Тони аккуратно поднял нижнюю челюсть Стива и уселся на его табурет. – Я делал для Барнса винтовки… Нет, не просто винтовки, прошу заметить! Последние достижения науки, без ложной скромности скажу, каждая была истинным шедевром. Военным таких еще лет двадцать не видать. Ну вы же знаете, я гений! – Он повернулся к Баки. – Со Стивом мы тоже в то время познакомились. А подружились уже потом, когда он меня несколько раз задерживал за вождение в пьяном виде и прочие радости жизни. Правда, теперь, когда у меня появилась Пеппер, мы встречаемся гораздо реже – жаль, потому что мне нравились проповеди констебля Роджерса. Очень мотивирующие, да. Стив, всегда хотел спросить – ты их заранее придумывал, или это была вдохновенная импровизация? – Стив только закатил глаза.

– Я слышал, ты завязал с оружием?

– Правильно слышал, Барнс. Бросил четыре года назад. Та маленькая неприятность, которая случилась с вашей группой и с ребятами Стива – ну ты слышал, да? Выяснилось, что обе бомбы были изготовлены моей компанией. Упс? Они не должны были оказаться у плохих ребят, но что поделаешь? Так уж вышло, сказали мне. Слишком хороший товар, все его хотели, а черный рынок есть черный рынок. Так что все, теперь чистая наука. – Тони пожал плечами и повертел в руках бокал шампанского. Потом он протянул руку и прежде, чем Баки успел отшатнуться, пощупал пустой левый рукав. Баки от неожиданности выплеснул остатки воды на платье.

– Я слышал о том, что случилось, но Щ.И.Т. не позволил мне с тобой связаться. Ты не пользуешься протезом, да? Не могу тебя винить – то недоразумение, которое используют центры реабилитации, надо собрать в кучу и сжечь. Позор, да и только! Никакой пользы, просто кусок пластика.

Баки медленно кивнул.

– Мне не нужна рука, которая будет просто болтаться для вида. Не будет работать так, как я хочу. То, что мне предлагали, это было… ну, ты понимаешь – не то. Только напоминание о том, что я калека. Уж лучше так – честнее.

Стив подошел ближе. Его рука легко коснулась спины Баки, легла между лопаток, потом мучительно медленно скользнула вниз и остановилась на пояснице. Баки чуть откинулся назад, прижимаясь к ней. 

Тони понимающе кивнул и возбужденно наклонился ближе:

– Слушай, Барнс… Я сделаю тебе руку! Не дурацкую железяку, которую отстегивают на ночь – настоящую руку, понимаешь? Такую, которая сможет чувствовать тепло и прикосновение. Ее можно соединить с твоей нервной системой, и… Впрочем, не забивай себе голову. Поверь мне на слово, я могу это сделать! Мои новые разработки на такое способны. Мы с Брюсом… ты знаешь Беннера? Никто не знает Беннера, но это не суть важно. Мы с Брюсом способны творить настоящие чудеса медицины и техники! Для нас это – ерунда. Ерундовина. Дважды два – четыре, не сложнее.

Баки во все глаза смотрел на Тони, не зная что сказать, пока большой палец Стива медленно двигался вдоль позвоночника. Верил ли он, что Тони способен сделать протез, который заменит потерянную руку? Да. Тони Старк был способен на все. Но _хотел_ ли он этого? Тони, видимо, почувствовав его неуверенность, подтолкнул по стойке визитку. 

– Подумай. И учти: совершенно бесплатно. Нет, нет, просто заткнись – знал бы ты, сколько я потратил на всякую херню! Я могу вставить туда складной нож. Или, скажем, вибратор – никогда не знаешь, что в жизни пригодится, парень!

Рассмеявшись, Баки согласно кивнул и засунул карточку в карман. Тони снова поднял бокал шампанского, и Баки вдруг заметил, что…

– Ты что, женился?

Мысль казалась совершенно невероятной. Тот Тони Старк, которого он знал, никогда бы не удовольствовался одной женщиной. Видимо, и от девочек с обложки «Плейбоя» можно устать. 

– Помолвлен. Пеппер – любовь моей жизни. Без шуток, Джеймс. Мы пока не назначили день свадьбы, у Пеппер столько дел: она управляет моей компанией и мной. – Тони постукивал пальцами по стойке. – Но я отправлю вам обоим приглашения. Барнс, напиши здесь свое полное имя, никогда не мог его запомнить. Кто вообще называет детей в честь президентов? Глупости какие. Вы оба такие… звездно-полосатые. Стив вообще родился в День Независимости!

Баки задрал голову. Стив улыбался ему – так, как умел улыбаться только он.

– А ты и правда Капитан Америка, – Баки вспомнил героя комикса, про который ему рассказывал Стив. Стив и сам – воплощение американской мечты: сильный, мускулистый, светловолосый. Честный. И красивый…

Тони отдал честь. Стив и Баки только рассмеялись в ответ.

– Ладно, мне пора. Не скучайте тут. Скажите бармену, что вы со мной знакомы, пусть нальет вам гленфиддика* пятидесятилетней выдержки, где-то у нас был. Барнс просто неприлично трезв, а никто не должен уйти отсюда сегодня на своих двоих! 

– А ты сам? – спросил Стив, тут же занимая освободившееся место.

– Я? Я пьян уже двадцать лет подряд, Роджерс, никто и не замечает, – отмахнулся Тони. – Барнс, малыш, как только поймешь, что нет ничего круче железной руки, сразу звони. Сделаем из тебя киборга. И Стив… Твоя добродетельность вызывает у меня изжогу. Найди уже какую-нибудь цыпочку, которая питает слабость к сержантам. Окажи мне такую услугу, хорошо?

С этими словами Тони растворился в бурлящей толпе. 

– Мне кажется, – сказал Стив, не отрывая от Баки взгляда и едва заметно улыбаясь, – что я уже нашел.

– Ты только что назвал меня цыпочкой с фетишем на военную форму? Это гениально, Роджерс! Прости, но с пикапом у тебя пока не все ладно, потренируйся еще, а то Тони разочаруется. 

Баки облокотился о стойку, подпер щеку рукой и улыбнулся. Этот флирт со Стивом, вот так, в открытую, среди толпы, которой не было до них никакого дела, этот их наконец-то явный взаимный интерес… Он просто впитывал в себя каждую секунду, каждое слово, каждый откровенный взгляд. Они три месяца ходили вокруг друг друга кругами, и вот теперь, кажется, с недомолвками скоро будет покончено. Да, Баки мог списать собственную внезапно обретенную смелость на количество выпитого, но в глазах Стива он видел тот же голод, что заставлял его самого прикусывать губы и придвигаться все ближе. Стив смотрел только на него. Голова слегка кружилась, и винить в этом только текилу никак не получалось.

– Думаешь? А если так? – Стив выразительно приподнял бровь. Запрещенное оружие, Роджерс!

– М-м-м…

Баки улыбнулся как можно невиннее и вытянул ногу, прикоснувшись ею к голени Стива. На мгновение замер и не торопясь двинулся выше – дюйм за дюймом. Носок кеда пополз вверх, медленно-медленно, и Стив с трудом оторвал от него взгляд, шумно сглотнув.

– Слушай, Бак… Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. 

Баки притормозил, ожидая, что за этим последует. Стив молчал и мялся.

– Я… – наконец смущенно заговорил он. – Я не говорил тебе, потому что… Хотя сам не знаю, почему, уж кто-кто, а ты бы меня понял. Ты никогда не скрывал своей ориентации, и я решил, что должен тебе признаться, прежде чем…

Баки не выдержал:

– Стив, ты не просто вышел из шкафа, ты из него выскочил, когда признался в своей любви к мюзиклам! Ты, конечно, надираешь мне каждый раз задницу в «Клюедо»*, но тут даже моих мозгов хватило. 

– Между прочим, Сэм смотрел «Отверженных» раз шесть, и у него каждый раз глаза на мокром месте! – облегченно рассмеялся Стив. 

– В любом случае, у тебя не очень получилось скрываться.

– Может быть, потому, что я и не пытался? Рядом с тобой?

Баки улыбнулся. Их флирт действительно становился все смелее, все откровеннее, он пьянил не хуже алкоголя, и в груди разливалось странное, позабытое за прошедшие годы тепло. Он снова вытянул ногу и погладил Стива по икре, быстро облизнув губы кончиком языка. Стив нагнулся к нему, так близко, что Баки почувствовал на влажных губах его дыхание, и спросил, низким, чувственным голосом, от которого по коже пробежали мурашки:

– Гленфиддик или макаллан?

Баки, не отрываясь, смотрел прямо в глаза, которые еще никогда не были такими темными. 

– А что дороже?

Оба рассмеялись. Стив выпрямился, подзывая бармена – а Баки пришлось снова прикусить губу, чтобы не выглядеть улыбающимся идиотом.

* * *

Баки и сам не знал, сколько они со Стивом так просидели у барной стойки, вдвоем среди шумной веселящейся толпы. Судя по тому, что народ веселился все активнее, полночь давно прошла, но Баки было плевать: он видел только сидящего рядом с ним человека. Стив поставил стакан с виски, за литр которого пришлось бы заплатить больше, чем за год обучения в университете, на стойку.

– Ладно. Переспать, убить, жениться: Рон, Гермиона, Гарри.

Баки засмеялся, накручивая на палец волосы и задумчиво хмуря брови:

– Хм. Ну вообще-то это странно, потому что в книгах они как бы несовершеннолетние… Но я бы затащил в постель Уизли – он вечно весь такой несчастный. Женился бы на Гермионе – она умная девушка, так что должна одобрить мой образ жизни и не будет возражать против моих развлечений с ее рыжим дружком. А убил бы Гарри – пацан просто напрашивается на это дело с самой первой книги, а Темный Лорд никак не может справиться с мальчишкой. Придется показать ему, как это все правильно делается.

Стив, смеясь, откинулся назад, так что Баки пришлось ухватить его за руку и потянуть на себя, чтобы тот не упал.

– Теперь ты. Переспать, убить, жениться: я, Клинт и Наташа.

Стив присвистнул.

– Легко. Я убью Клинта с Наташей и женюсь на тебе.

– Быстро ты. Мне, пожалуй, придется приставить к ним охрану! – сердце пропустило пару ударов. – Но ты забыл переспать с кем-то – Клинт или Наташа?

– Ну давай считать, что я просто старомодный тип и связал это со свадьбой, – беззаботно ответил Стив и засмеялся, увидев, что Баки опять краснеет.

– Заткнись, а? – пробурчал Баки, скрывая волнение. – По последней? Потом я перехожу на воду, иначе завтра точно сдохну. Я обычно выживаю на следующий день только потому, что Наташа жарит нам с Клинтом специальные похмельные блины, но на этот раз мы их вряд ли дождемся. На Хэллоуин Романова обычно отрывается по полной. 

Стив кивнул:

– Я вроде как видел их совсем недавно. Судя по мокрой одежде, они обнаружили где-то поблизости бассейн.

Баки фыркнул, протягивая Стиву стакан с напитком, который почему-то показался тому подозрительным.

– Это же «Отсос»*, ты попробуй. Должно понравиться!

Баки залпом выпил свой коктейль. Стив последовал его примеру. На его верхней губе остался след от взбитых сливок. Не задумываясь ни на секунду, Баки протянул руку, очень медленно стер сливки с губ Стива и, пристально смотря тому в глаза, облизнул палец. Зрачки Стива расширились, и он снова сглотнул.

– Ну как? – невинно спросил Баки. Стив растерянно заморгал, но потом улыбнулся.

– Лучший отсос в моей жизни.

– Могу это исправить, если захочешь! – раздался позади незнакомый голос. Они одновременно обернулись: темноволосая, очень породистая женщина в обтягивающем платье обольстительно улыбалась Стиву. Тот вежливо улыбнулся в ответ.

– Хоуп Пим, – проворковала она, протягивая руку с тонкими ухоженными пальчиками. Стив открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но почему-то не смог выдавить ни слова. Он молча пожал руку женщины, которая совершенно не торопилась ее убирать. Хоуп Пим, кто бы она не была, была настоящей красоткой, даже Баки это признавал. Они со Стивом потрясающе смотрелись рядом… В груди заворочалось что-то злое и холодное. Баки провел пальцами по волосам и слез с барного стула.

– Пойду пройдусь, – ни на кого не глядя, сообщил он. 

– Баки, подожди…

Баки нырнул в толпу, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Он огляделся – ну где-то же должен быть балкон! Протолкался в соседний зал, где на небольшой сцене играли «квинов». Шоу должно продолжаться, какая бы хуйня ни стряслась, да. Напротив входа он заметил стеклянную дверь и, пробираясь к ней, понял, что гораздо пьянее, чем ему только что казалось. Ноги заплетались, под ребрами болело, в глазах плыло и двоилось. Какого черта здесь столько народу? 

Пробившись наконец к двери, он повернул ручку и вышел в ночь. Холодный воздух омыл лицо, стало легче дышать. На террасе почти никого не было, Баки подошел к стеклянной перегородке, жадно вбирая в себя открывшийся вид. Внизу – далеко, далеко внизу – гудели немногочисленные машины, над городом плыли огни фонарей и разноцветные вспышки реклам, словно карта волшебной страны, которой не было конца.

Ветер трепал волосы. Баки прикусил нижнюю губу, обхватил себя рукой и закрыл глаза.

Как же он вляпался во все это! Вляпался в чертова Стива, мать его, Роджерса! Баки снова стал живым, в нем горел огонь, который, как он думал, навсегда угас, и углей не осталось. Рядом со Стивом Баки чувствовал себя в безопасности, тот был надежен, как скала, и никакой шторм не мог за нее проникнуть. Стив был хорошим человеком – и, ради всего святого, разве Баки не заслужил хоть что-нибудь хорошее? Они кружили, как две планеты, все сильнее притягивая друг друга – теперь оставалось только решить, врезаться или нет. Тонкий голосок внутри, инстинкт самосохранения, вопил изо всех сил: «Помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз?» Баки помнил. Но даже внезапно накатившая ревность говорила – пришло время рискнуть. Весь вечер он провел со Стивом, никого и ничего не замечая вокруг. Кажется, Вселенная решила, что они должны столкнуться и посмотреть, что из этого получится.

Баки давно уже скользил по краю пропасти. Теперь он знал – был почти уверен – что Стив стоит внизу, готовый его поймать. Он слишком долго был во льду, заморозив сам себя, но, может быть, пришло время оттаять? Он глубоко вздохнул.

И вздрогнул, когда чьи-то руки обхватили его сзади, чье-то тело знакомо прижалось к спине, а в воздухе разлился аромат миндаля. Почему Стив всегда пахнет миндалем? Стив опустил подбородок ему на плечо.

– Я тебя везде искал, – тихо сказал он. Баки чуть повернул голову, чтобы краем глаза видеть лицо Стива, который осторожно отвел его волосы в сторону, обнажая шею, уткнулся в нее лицом, щекотно провел кончиком носа. Баки ничего не ответил. Он просто прижался еще теснее, позволяя себе полностью раствориться, слиться с тем, кто так нежно обнимал его сейчас. Это было так правильно, так естественно – как будто так и должно быть. 

– Ты ревнуешь, – выдохнул Стив ему в шею. Баки кожей чувствовал, что тот улыбается. Он помолчал, рассматривая город внизу и пытаясь уговорить сердце биться хоть чуть-чуть помедленнее.

– А если я признаюсь, что ревную, тогда что?

К его удивлению, Стив расслышал подхваченные ветром слова.

– Тогда я спрошу, не хочешь ли ты остаться у меня на ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[Джеймс Дин](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B8%D0%BD,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BC%D1%81)  
> *[«Гленфиддик»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glenfiddich)  
> *[«Клюэдо»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cluedo)  
> *[«Отсос»](https://ru.wikihow.com/%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D1%8C-%22Blow-Job%22)  
> [«Макаллан»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Macallan)


	9. Глава 9

– Я спрошу, не хочешь ли ты остаться у меня на ночь.

В опустившейся тишине Баки слышал только, как заполошно колотится сердце и шумит кровь в ушах. Наконец Стив чуть отстранился, а Баки повернул голову, так, что они больно столкнулись носами. Ну как всегда! Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, плавно перетекающие в несколько минут. Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, и до Баки дошло, что он так и не ответил. Он широко улыбнулся, улыбкой соглашаясь на все – Стив ощутимо расслабился, не отводя взгляда от его губ.

– Ну ты и хитрожопый, Роджерс, – прошептал Баки, когда Стив развернул его лицом к себе. Он прикусил губу и заправил прядь волос за ухо, но ветер тут же подхватил ее. Теплые пальцы Стива снова коснулись щеки, и Баки закрыл глаза, стремясь как можно полнее прочувствовать каждое мгновение. Он приоткрыл было губы, потом снова сомкнул, потому что нужные слова никак не находились в глубине затуманенного алкоголем мозга. Что-то надо было сказать… Баки открыл глаза и кивнул. 

Стив просиял, от глаз снова разбежались веселые лучики морщинок. Баки протянул руку и погладил шершавую ткань мундира – наконец-то он мог открыто прикоснуться к Стиву после того, как провел три гребанных месяца, мечтая об этом. Сейчас он имел полное право трогать все, что сочтет нужным – этой ночью, по крайней мере.

Утром, скорее всего, все снова вернется на круги своя. Баки перебрал текилы, Стив тоже пил, хотя и заметно меньше… Напившись, легко пересечь черту, к который ты даже не подошел бы трезвым. Они, скорее всего, пожалеют об этом – Стив точно пожалеет, так всегда бывает на утро – и снова постараются стать друзьями, но прежней легкости уже не будет, они всегда будут помнить и отводить глаза, случайно касаясь друг до друга. А потом все закончится. Все всегда заканчивается. Стив найдет себе кого-нибудь типа Шэрон, или этой, как ее, которая липла к нему в баре, а Баки останется на своем диване и будет в сотый раз пересматривать «Парки и зоны отдыха»*.

Ну и хуй с ним со всем! Вот просто – хуй с ним. Он не будет думать об этом сейчас, иначе опять погрязнет в болоте жалости к самому себе. Баки поднял глаза – лицо Стива было совсем близко, ближе, чем когда-либо. Стив чуть повернул голову, теперь он почти касался губами уха Баки. Да что ж он, блядь, делает! С ума сойти с этим Роджерсом…

– Пойдем? – от низкого голоса по позвоночнику прошла холодная волна, заставив Баки вздрогнуть. Воздух пах Стивом, Стив проникал внутрь, мешая думать и не давая дышать. 

– Куда? А, да… Пойдем!

Он чуть не упал, запутавшись в собственных ногах, но Стив подхватил его, взял за руку и повел к выходу. И всю дорогу Баки улыбался, как последний придурок.

* * *

– Эм… Стив. То, что на мне платье, не означает, что ты должен вести себя как те засранцы, считающие себя джентльменами! – засмеялся Баки, когда Стив распахнул перед ним дверцу такси. Стив только подмигнул и, придержав ее, склонился в поклоне. Баки выбрался из машины, одновременно одергивая задравшийся подол платья, но чуть не навернулся в процессе. От последнего шота, наверное, стоило воздержаться… Он инстинктивно попытался схватиться за машину, но не успел.

– Ты поосторожнее там! – Стив обнял его, сжимая, пожалуй, чуть сильнее, чем требовалось. Баки пьяно хихикнул и прижался к обтянутой кителем груди. Так в обнимку они и дошли до входной двери. Пока Баки набирал код, который, казалось, впечатался в подкорку мозга, Стив крепко обнимал его со спины, прижавшись всем телом и зарывшись лицом в волосы.

– Как мне нравятся твои волосы, Бак, – пробормотал он. Баки фыркнул, чувствуя, как сердце забилось еще быстрее – хотя куда быстрее-то?

– Ты такой не один. Клинт, когда злится, называет меня «Баки-отличная-укладка» – спасибо, Бейонсе! – пробормотал он, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на коде, а не на том, как дыхание Стива щекочет шею. С третьей попытки это получилось, и Баки повернулся к Стиву.

– Ну я для этого тебя и позвал, а ты что думал? Буду всю ночь плести тебе косички. Какао, сплетни и «Девочки Гилмор»! Как тебе такой вариант? – не выпуская Баки, Стив открыл дверь и втянул его в коридор. 

– Вечеринка в пижамах? Круто! Но не слишком ли откровенно в нашем-то возрасте?

– Посмотрим…

Стив подмигнул ему, а Баки сжал губы, пытаясь сдержать очередной идиотский смешок, но ни хрена не получилось. Со Стивом он снова становился по уши влюбленным подростком – черт, когда у него в последний раз так летали бабочки в животе? Впервые за много лет он волновался, словно на первом свидании, потому что хотел, по-настоящему хотел того, кто рядом, и от этого желания подгибались колени, а в голове было пусто. Баки парил над землей, тонул в запахе миндаля и синих глазах. 

Заставив себя отвернуться от Стива, Баки занес ногу на ступеньку, чтобы подняться на третий этаж, но Стив вдруг перехватил его, закидывая на плечо. Повиснув вниз головой, Баки задергал было ногами, но Стив держал его за талию крепко.

– Стив, какого хрена?

– Ну ты же сам рассказывал мне страшилки из серии «Баки и ступеньки». И думаешь, я позволю тебе подниматься на третий этаж? Ты мне нужен целым! – не моргнув глазом Стив начал подъем. Конечно, Баки мог бы вырваться, но…

– И ты уверен, что тащить меня наверх в не слишком трезвом состоянии будет лучшим решением? 

Стив на секунду остановился.

– Я никогда не дам тебе упасть, Бак, – слова поднимающегося по ступенькам Стива прозвучали очень серьезно.

Баки тихо рассмеялся и расслабился – а что ему еще оставалось? Стив нес его так, словно он почти ничего не весил, крепко держа под колени, и это неожиданно оказалось чертовски горячо, хотя еще совсем недавно Баки мог бы отдать вторую руку на отсечение, что никогда никому не позволит так с собой обращаться.

– Пришли. – Стив остановился перед дверью и, придерживая Баки одной рукой, принялся искать ключи. В куртке их не оказалось, как и в правом заднем кармане. Но прежде, чем Стив дотянулся до левого, Баки уже запустил туда руку, выуживая звенящую связку. Сделал он это медленно, очень-очень медленно, искренне наслаждаясь каждой секундой.

– Вообще-то меня уже можно поставить на пол, – объявил Баки. – Даже у меня хватит ума не прыгать через перила.

– Как только, так сразу, – ответил Стив, открыл дверь, стянул в прихожей ботинки и прошел вместе со все еще висящим на нем Баки в гостиную.

– Ничего личного, Стиви, но у меня вся кровь уже прилила к… Эй!

Стив скинул его на диван и навис сверху:

– Куда, говоришь, прилила кровь?

Как, ну вот как можно привыкнуть к Стиву Роджерсу, который бросает двусмысленные шуточки и невинно улыбается, пока в его глазах резвятся веселые чертенята? Алкоголь явно открывал в нем новые стороны!

– Я… что?

Стив добродушно рассмеялся и смылся в сторону кухни. Баки стряхнул с ног конверсы и приподнялся на локте, следя за тем, как тот наливает воду в стаканы. Один из них оказался для него самого.

– Ты шутишь, Стиви?

– Вода, Бак. Вода, а не виски – вот что тебе сейчас нужно. Пей.

– Да, мамочка! Ты всегда такой зануда или только когда напьешься?

Откинувшись на спинку, Стив смотрел, как он пьет. Баки поставил пустой стакан на столик, вытянулся на диване и пристроил ноги на колени Стива, который тут же принялся их гладить – легкими, почти невесомыми касаниями, от которых по всему телу расходилась теплая волна. 

– На самом деле это все из-за Сэма. Я все время присматриваю за ним на вечеринках – он когда напьется, начинает раздеваться. Чем больше алкоголя, тем меньше одежды. 

Стив потянулся за лежащим на столике ноутбуком, пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре, выбирая песню. «Смиты». Баки довольно улыбнулся.

– Ну во-о-от… Черт, я хочу это видеть!

– Я так и подумал, так что попросил Клинта сфотографировать – Сэм наверняка устроит стриптиз, пока меня нет.

Баки резко сел, оказавшись со Стивом лицом к лицу. Кровь в венах уже почти кипела.

– Слушай, почему ты такой… такой классный? – выдохнул он. Стив удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Если бы я знал, что ты так отреагируешь на фотки голого пьяного Сэма, я бы давно пригласил тебя в гости посмотреть парочку альбомов. 

Стив было рассмеялся, но тут же его лицо снова стало серьезным. Взгляд скользил по лицу Баки, задерживаясь на приоткрытых губах. 

– На самом деле… Только никому не говори, но на самом деле я без ума от Уилсона! – сказал наконец Баки, потому что напряжение между ними становилось невыносимым.

– Вот так вот, да? – Стив округлил глаза и толкнул его обратно на диван. Поглаживания быстро сменились сильной щекоткой. Баки хохотал, вопил и пытался выдернуть ногу. Но Стив, навалившись сверху, принялся щекотать его еще сильнее, куда мог дотянуться, и оставалось только вертеться, смеяться до слез и размазанного макияжа, задыхаясь от того, что рядом был Стив.

– Стив! Стив, хватит! Я, блядь, сдохну сейчас! – смеясь, он попытался скинуть Стива на пол, но хрен у него когда это получалось. – Перестань, Стив, я… 

А потом Баки замолчал, потому что теплые губы Стива прижались к его губам. Всего на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы в груди закончился воздух. Стив отстранился, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Баки хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная не берег рыба, пытаясь что-то сказать, сам толком не понимая, что именно. Стив, видимо, решил, что что-то пошло не так – не удивительно, бля!

– Прости, – пробормотал он, отодвигаясь. – Прости, я… Я все не так понял. Я не собирался на тебя давить…

Ну не идиот? Чтобы помешать ему нести всю эту чушь, Баки сел, схватил Стива за воротник и притянул к себе, впиваясь в губы. Не так он понял! Так понятнее? Судя по тому, что Стив что-то удивленно простонал, отвечая на поцелуй, стало понятнее. Баки облегченно выдохнул, обнял Стива за шею и привлек еще ближе к себе. Стив поглаживал большим пальцем его щеку, пока они целовались, медленно и нежно, пробуя друг друга на вкус, пока Стив, не выпуская лица Баки из ладоней, не отстранился. Баки открыл глаза, чтобы выяснить, какого черта, и наткнулся на напряженный взгляд Стива – тот как будто что-то искал в его лице, ответ на очень важный вопрос. Тяжело дыша, Баки всмотрелся в его глаза и сосредоточенно нахмурился.

– А у тебя, оказывается, в глазах маленькие зеленые пятнышки, надо же. Я-то думал, они синие такие, синие-синие, а посмотрел поближе, и… – он запнулся. Тишина затянулась, Баки несколько раз моргнул и привычно потянулся к волосам. Он ляпнул что-то не то, как обычно. 

Стив улыбнулся, той самой улыбкой, от которой разбегались веселые лучики морщинок и сносило крышу к чертям, положил ладонь на затылок, возвращаясь к поцелуям. Баки и не заметил, как снова оказался лежащим на диване, а Стив, опираясь на локоть, навис сверху. Кончик языка скользнул по нижней губе, Баки обнял Стива за шею и приоткрыл рот, углубляя поцелуй.

Щеки горели. Все тело горело, на самом деле прося о большем, требуя все и сразу. Баки погладил Стива по спине – ладонь дошла до бедра и осталась там, пальцы теребили полу сержантского мундира. Щеки горели все сильнее. Стив наконец выпустил его волосы, ладонью с силой провел по боку, по животу, прикоснулся к бедру, дотронулся до ноги, покрывая подбородок Баки легкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями. Баки вытянул шею, запрокинул голову, подставляясь под жадные губы, раздвинул ноги, чтобы почувствовать Стива на себе, тяжелого, сильного, горячего, так близко, совсем близко. Скоро он будет еще ближе, скоро, совсем скоро. Рука скользнула на поясницу Стива, надавливая, позволяя прижаться к нему всем телом. 

– Стив… 

Стив неожиданно выпрямился, встал на колени между его раздвинутых ног. В животе все сжалось, Баки больно прикусил нижнюю губу. Он зашел слишком далеко, да?

– Стив…

Стив торопливо расстегнул потертый ремень, отшвырнул его в сторону и принялся за пуговицы. Вскоре мундир был сброшен с плеч. Стив кинул его на стул, оставшись в белой футболке. Тонкой белой футболке. Тонкой, обтягивающей белой футболке. Баки смотрел во все глаза – плечи, мускулы на груди, кубики пресса… Взгляд натолкнулся на внушительную выпуклость спереди на брюках. Баки сглотнул и сжал зубы. Господибоже…

Стив протянул руку, нежно касаясь его горящей щеки.

– Бак…

За улыбкой чувствовалась неуверенность, зрачки расширились так, что почти закрывали синеву. Баки сел, толкнул Стива на спинку дивана и, широко расставив ноги, устроился сверху. Вот так вот, Роджерс! Стив удивленно втянул воздух и тут же рассмеялся, когда послышался треск ткани. Платье Баки не выдержало и разошлось по шву. 

– Еб твою мать! – от души прокомментировал тот. Лицо Стива было так близко, что он почти касался носом щеки Баки, горячее прерывистое дыхание щекотало ухо. Губы прижались к шее, втянув кожу. Стив лизнул мочку уха. Прикусил. Снова лизнул. Баки осознал, что Стива необходимо раздеть – срочно, как можно скорее и прямо сейчас – и принялся лихорадочно дергать дурацкую футболку. Стив откинулся назад, поднял руки, помогая. Ничего более совершенного Баки в жизни не видел. Он хотел Стива так, что сводило живот и темнело в глазах – и тот, судя по всему, отвечал тем же. Баки провел ладонью по груди и снова поцеловал Стива, на этот раз горячо и жадно, впитывая вкус, запах, движение языка во рту. Стив коротко застонал, когда Баки прикусил его нижнюю губу. Руки Стива гладили его шею, спину, проникали под куртку. Правый рукав упал вниз, обнажая плечо. Баки чуть-чуть отстранился, прерывая поцелуй, потому что на очереди был левый. И левое плечо… Стив посмотрел на него, взглядом спрашивая разрешения, и в груди заворочалась привычная неуверенность: Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив видел это, не хотел выглядеть уродливым калекой в его глазах. Покрытый шрамами обрубок – не самое сексуальное зрелище на свете. 

Он кивнул. Стив улыбнулся и, смотря прямо в глаза, медленно стащил куртку, бросая ее на пол. Потом притянул Баки к себе, вовлекая в очередной поцелуй. Баки чуть приподнялся, помогая Стиву задрать на нем платье. Вдвоем они быстро избавились от дурацкой тряпки, которая полетела в сторону. Стив смотрел на его обнаженное тело – черт, Стив смотрел так, словно ему нравилось то, что он видит! Взгляд скользил по коже, словно прикосновение, и кожа под ним покрывалась мурашками. Баки занервничал под обжигающим взглядом, правая рука так и тянулась прикрыть ненавистную культю. 

Стив осторожно приподнял его, снова укладывая на диван, заправил за ухо прядь спутавшихся волос и вдруг сделал то, что Баки не мог себе даже представить. Никогда и ни с кем. Стив наклонился и поцеловал его прямо в покрытое шрамами плечо. Баки задохнулся.

– Ты такой красивый, – бормотал Стив, покрывая поцелуями плечи, шею, грудь – и казалось, он действительно верил в то, что говорил. В ушах звенело, Баки уже совсем ничего не соображал. Настойчивые губы Стива опускались все ниже… ниже… 

– Черт, Стив! – губы щекотно втянули кожу прямо под ребрами. Издав полузадушенный смешок, Баки попытался было отстраниться, но Стив прижал его к дивану и провел языком ниже, по животу, облизал пупок.

– Да блядь! 

– Следи за языком, Бак! – строгий голос Стива контрастировал со смеющимися глазами. Он запустил большие пальцы под пояс леггинсов и потянул вниз. Баки приподнял бедра, помогая спустить тесные леггинсы с задницы, и недоверчиво усмехнулся. Серьезно? Следить, блядь, за языком?

– Еба-а-ать, Стив! – выдохнул он, закатив глаза, но вложенный в слова сарказм утонул в невольном стоне, когда губы прикоснулись к бедру. 

– Я пытаюсь! 

Стив согнул его ноги, стягивая леггинсы с пяток. Баки обвил его ногами и обхватил рукой, заставляя снова опуститься сверху, втягивая в поцелуй.

– Задница ты, Роджерс, – бормотал Баки между поцелуями. Стив рассмеялся ему в губы:

– Да, но тебе же нравится моя задница! 

– Ты себе не представляешь, как…

Баки легонько прикусил нижнюю губу Стива, вжавшегося в него всем телом, гладил и трогал везде, куда мог дотянуться. Губы уже болели от поцелуев. Баки потянулся к пуговицам на штанах Стива, когда откуда-то с пола раздалась мелодия «Рыцари Кидонии». Стив поднял голову и огляделся.

– Это твой телефон, – прошептал он, целуя Баки в шею.

– М-м-м? 

– Телефон. Такая полезная штука… Ответь, там может быть Наташа или Клинт. 

Не вставая, Баки преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул и пошарил рукой по полу. Пальцы наткнулись на сброшенную куртку, он выудил из кармана телефон.

– Да? – нетерпеливо отозвался он, глядя, как Стив поднимается с дивана. Стало холодно – теперь, когда тепло чужого тела не согревало больше. Баки сел, чтобы быть к Стиву поближе. 

– Баки! – пьяный вопль Наташи заставил его скривиться. Стив рассмеялся и потянул его за руку с дивана, поставив рядом с собой и аккуратно придержав, когда Баки покачнулся.

– Ты куда… Блядь, Клинт, заткнись, я нихрена не слышу! Ты куда подевался? Тут Сэм очень эротично – заткнись, Клинт! – раздевается на сцене, а ты не видишь!

– М-м-м-м… – пробормотал Баки, подставляя губы Стиву для нового поцелуя. – Ну сфотографируй его! Будет чем потом Уилсона шантажировать.

– Тащи сюда свою задницу, Барнс! Или ты слишком занят? Целуешься в туалете с красивым сержантом?

Стив, который, разумеется, тоже все слышал, фыркнул и громко чмокнул Баки в губы. 

– Ради всего святого! – неверяще завопила Наташа. – Баки, твою мать, что я только что слышала?

– Смотря что ты… м-м-м… слышала…

– Клинт! Клинт, ты не поверишь! Баки наконец сжал свои булки и подцепил Стива!

– Вообще-то я предпочитаю мять чужие булки. – Баки потерся носом о щеку Стива. – Все, заканчиваю. Не забудь сфотографировать Сэма, увидимся утром, пока-по…

– Нет, не вешай трубку!

Баки изумленно вскрикнул, когда Стив вдруг подхватил его, отрывая от пола. Он инстинктивно скрестил лодыжки за его спиной, чтобы не упасть. Придерживая Баки под задницу и не отрывая от его лица горящих глаз, Стив направился в сторону спальни.

– Баки, – голос Наташи в трубке вдруг стал очень серьезным и совершенно трезвым. – Ты у Стива, да? Только не наделай глупостей, я тебя очень прошу! Я же знаю, как много Стив для тебя значит. Послушай меня, ну пожалуйста! Вам некуда спешить. Ты еле на ногах стоял, я знаю, что у тебя все путается, когда ты пьян. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пожалел наутро обо всем… Или чтобы Стив пожалел. Не торопись, Баки! Ты же наверняка хотел бы подождать и разобраться в отношении друг к другу? Это же Стив, он не такой, как другие. Он тебе действительно нравится, впервые за черт знает сколько времени. Просто… просто подумай сначала, хорошо?

Баки не слышал и половины из ее слов, он был слишком занят, целуя твердый подбородок Стива. 

– Угу, – пробормотал он, когда Стив осторожно бросил его на кровать. – Угу, да…

– Ладно, – вздохнула Наташа. – Клинт потом пришлет тебе видео с Сэмом. Увидимся завтра, да? И… будь осторожен, Баки.

Баки пробормотал что-то утвердительное, швырнул телефон на пол и посмотрел на Стива. Тот остался стоять рядом с кроватью – нахмурившийся, со сжатыми в тонкую нитку губами и таким видом, словно ведет борьбу сам с собой. 

– Стив?

Баки сел. От стоящего и не отрывающего от его лица глаз Стива исходила неуверенность и… тоска? Сердце снова забилось быстрее, но совершенно иначе, чем всего несколько минут назад. Какого хуя вообще происходит? Стив тяжело вздохнул.

– Стив!

– Мне… Мне очень жаль, Бак. – Стив потер шею. – Я никогда никого не хотел так, как тебя… черт, да только посмотреть на тебя сейчас! – но Нат права. Ты пьян, я тоже… перебрал. Я не хочу пользоваться ситуацией! Не хочу пользоваться… тобой. 

– Стив, – Баки не верил собственным ушам. – Все в порядке! Ты не делаешь ничего плохого, все нормально. Иди сюда!

Закусив губу, Стив сел на край кровати и погладил Баки по руке.

– Боже мой, Бак! Ты даже не представляешь себе, как я… Давай просто подождем до утра, ладно? Я хочу поговорить... ну… о нас. – Стив неопределенно помахал рукой, показывая, кто такие «мы». Что там обсуждать-то? – Я хотел сказать… это не просто секс на одну ночь, понимаешь?

– Нет. 

Баки не мог скрыть горького, больного разочарования. Он чувствовал себя голым – и эмоционально тоже, – когда все вдруг перевернулось вот так вот. Жопой повернулось, можно сказать. В переносном смысле.

– Черт, ну как же мне… Мне нужно было лучше контролировать себя, еще на вечеринке Тони. Я же видел, что ты пьян! Но ты был такой… я не смог, прости.

Стив все говорил, ища его взгляд, но Баки упрямо рассматривал клетки одеяла. Что он сделал не так? Где облажался? Он никак не мог понять, чего хочет от него Стив, что пытается сказать… Что не хочет его? Ну так это можно было и проще сказать! Стиву он не нужен. Тот напился и чуть не совершил ошибку, а теперь видимо слегка протрезвел, и понял, что нахуй ему все это не сдалось. Для Стива Баки был другом – а после этого идиотского вечера и другом, скорее всего, не будет. Внутри все сжалось, когда Баки попытался представить себе жизнь без Стива. Три месяца, три блядских месяца – и он уже, как наркоман, подсел на запах миндаля и синие глаза! От одной мысли о жизни-без-Стива его начинало ломать.

– Наташа заставила меня остановиться, – продолжал Стив, не подозревая, что каждое его слово впивается острой иглой в кожу. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом пожалел…

Он? Он пожалел? Да еб твою мать, что Роджерс несет!

Стив прикоснулся к его волосам, заправил прядь за ухо. Пальцы мазнули по щеке коротким сладким движением, от которого стало еще больнее. Баки вытащил руку из-под ладони Стива и, почти не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, закрыл ею левое плечо. 

– Я нихуя не понимаю, Стив. Это из-за… из-за руки, да? Не, я знаю, это не самое приятное зрелище, так что…

– Что? Бак, нет! – Стив осторожно взял его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. Баки никогда не видел его таким серьезным. – Ты прекрасен, Баки – такой, как есть! Мне плевать, сколько у тебя рук, ты – это ты. Черт, да ты мог бы вообще остаться без рук и ног – и все равно быть самым красивым мужиком из всех, кого я знал!

Баки не смог удержаться от короткого смешка. Роджерс такой Рождерс…

– Ты мне веришь? – Стив легонько щелкнул его по носу. Баки не слишком уверенно кивнул.

– Хорошо. Тогда утром поговорим, ладно?

– Как скажешь. Я позвоню, ладно? – Баки попытался встать с кровати, но Стив удержал его за руку.

– Ты куда это собрался?

– Э-э-э… Домой?

– Без шансов. Я никуда не отпущу тебя в таком состоянии, – решительно сказал Стив, поднимаясь. – Будешь спать здесь, я лягу на диване. Разбуди меня, если что-нибудь понадобится, ладно?

Баки кивнул еще раз – а что ему еще оставалось? Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, стояли и смотрели… Баки отвел глаза первым.

– Ну, я тогда… – он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону кровати.

– Да, я тоже пойду, – кивнул Стив, но вместо того, чтобы направиться к двери, шагнул к Баки и провел большим пальцем по его щеке. – Спокойной ночи, Бак.

– Спокойной ночи, Стиви.

Когда Стив, оглянувшись на прощание, все-таки закрыл за собой дверь, Баки без сил опустился на кровать, словно надувная игрушка, из которой выпустили весь воздух. Он заполз под одеяло и прижался лицом к подушке Стива. Миндаль. Подушка тоже пахла чертовым миндалем, и от этого запаха замершие было бабочки в животе снова распахнули крылья. В груди разлилось тепло. Блядь. Блядь!

Он влюбился в Стива Роджерса.

Ну ебаный в рот! К сожалению, в переносном смысле. Пиздец какой-то, честное слово...

* * *

Мать вашу! Баки застонал. В висок как будто загнали раскаленную спицу и теперь медленно поворачивали ее там. Где-то слышался звон посуды.

Наташа. Наташа жарит похмельные блинчики! Он невольно улыбнулся, несмотря на хреновое самочувствие, медленно, осторожно перевернулся, открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Потолок был каким-то неправильным. И куда подевался плакат с Дэвидом Боуи? Баки сел и осмотрелся, стараясь не вертеть головой. 

А. Да. 

Баки потер глаза и вздохнул. Это не Наташа, это Стив возится на кухне. Стив… Воспоминания о прошлой ночи нахлынули лавиной, Баки застонал и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Он не глядя зашарил по простыням, ища телефон. Одиннадцать часов. Куча сообщений. Он нажал на иконку и фыркнул, увидев обнимающего микрофонную стойку Сэма в одних трусах.

**Nat <3:** боже клинт тоже забрался на сцену и снимает топ!!!

**Nat <3:** так кажется я осталась одна какой кошмар

**Nat <3:** только что освободилось место бойфренда если захочешь – я вся твоя, милый!

**Nat <3:** шучу. вы со стивом такие душки, как я могу влезть между вами + клинт прыгнет с моста если я его оставлю

**Nat <3:** но если решите попробовать втроем – только намекни, детка ;)

**Nat <3:** все ушла. клинт кажется снимает юбку

**Nat <3:** до завтра. чмоки. <3

**Clintmyman:** не забывайте предохраняться, детки!

Баки покачал головой. Его друзья – полные идиоты! Да и он не лучше… Как можно медленнее и осторожнее он снова сел, откинул одеяла и опустил ноги на пол. Посидел, глядя в окно на омерзительно радостное бруклинское утро и прислушиваясь к доносящимся с кухни звукам, потом все-таки встал и пошел к двери. И остановился, держась за дверную ручку. Как вести себя со Стивом? Что сказать? Сделать вид, что ничего не случилось? Вряд ли выйдет, Стив сказал, что хочет поговорить. И что-то подсказывало Баки – разговор ему не понравится. Но не прятаться же весь день в спальне!

Повернув ручку, он вышел из комнаты. Хорошо, что гостиная с кухней были отделены стеной. Еще несколько минут… К тому же Баки по опыту знал, как сейчас выглядит. Он прокрался по коридору в ванную и сжал губы, услышав сзади шаги.

– Бак?

Баки попытался хоть как-то привести шевелюру в порядок – без особого успеха. Стив показался в коридоре и остановился, увидев Баки. 

– Подожди, я принесу что-нибудь из одежды. Вряд ли ты захочешь надеть вчерашний наряд… К тому же его стирать надо.

– Да хоть сожги, – ответил Баки, открывая дверь ванной. – Я это больше точно не надену!

Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Красавчик, Барнс, ничего не скажешь... Волосы как воронье гнездо, черные пятна от вчерашнего макияжа под глазами и – Баки прищурился – вся шея в засосах. Хорош! Он склонился над раковиной и зло плеснул в лицо холодной водой. По щекам потекла тушь.

– Держи. – Стив появился в дверях со стопкой одежды. – В шкафчике справа должна быть зубная щетка, и вот полотенце еще.

Взгляд Стива скользнул по телу Баки, остановившись на засосах. На щеках вспыхнул едва заметный румянец. – Я… хм… готовлю там завтрак, будешь готов – приходи.

Пятясь, Стив вышел из ванной, закрыв за собой дверь. Баки снова уставился в зеркало. Так вот как все теперь будет? Они даже смотреть друг на друга не смогут, не вспоминая о этой дурацкой ночи! Он тряхнул головой, сложил одежду рядом с раковиной и включил воду.

* * *

Он прошлепал босиком на кухню, оставляя на полу мокрые следы, и остановился в дверях. Стив колдовал у плиты, одетый в фланелевые штаны и слишком, черт бы все побрал, тесную футболку. Он бросил на Баки быстрый взгляд и отвернулся, но тот успел заметить мимолетную улыбку на губах. Баки переступил с ноги на ногу, теребя подол рубахи. Видок у него был тот еще – серые штаны то и дело сползали, черная рубаха с длинными рукавами по-дурацки болталась на плечах. Все-таки Стив был… Большой.

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал Стив, хотя они вроде как уже здоровались в ванной. Баки улыбнулся уголком рта, кивнул и уселся за маленький круглый столик, на котором Стив уже расставил тарелки. Стив протянул ему горячую кружку с надписью «secretly I'm a mermaid». Это была официальная кружка Баки, из которой он всегда пил кофе у Стива. Может, это утро - последнее, когда он из нее пьет? Баки сделал глоток и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Да, я помню: пять кусков сахара. Я тебя неплохо изучил. – Стив перевернул на сковородке очередной блинчик. Баки оперся подбородком о ладонь, следя за каждым его движением. Совместный завтрак мог бы стать – должен был стать – уютным и приятным делом, если бы не предстоящий разговор. Им нужно поговорить о том, что случилось, то есть не случилось, вчера. Баки опустил глаза в кружку, рассматривая черную жидкость и пытаясь придумать объяснение, которое позволит им остаться друзьями. Колесики в голове лихорадочно крутились, но ничего подходящего на ум не приходило. 

Стив поставил перед ним стакан воды и тарелку с блинчиками и положил таблетку от похмелья. Баки благодарно улыбнулся, закинул в рот таблетку и осмотрел заполнившие стол банки и бутылки. Так, постойте-ка… Кленовый сироп, взбитые сливки, варенье, еще варенье, сахар… И – он вгляделся повнимательнее – нонпарель*. Серьезно? 

– Я не знал, что ты предпочитаешь, – сказал Стив, усаживаясь напротив с тарелкой и посыпая блинчики черникой, – так что взял…

– Всего понемножку, – одобрительно кивнул Баки. Он щедро полил блинчики сиропом, посыпал сахаром, положил сверху сливок и, подумав, украсил всю красоту нонпарелью. Стив смотрел на него как на психа.

– И… ты все это съешь? У меня где-то был шоколад… не хочешь пару конфеток добавить?

– Оставлю на десерт, – промямлил Баки с набитым ртом. Стив рассмеялся.

– Вот как тебе удается есть столько сладкого и оставаться в такой хорошей форме, а? – Стив откинулся на спинку стула, отпивая кофе. С молоком и без сахара, да.

– Ну ты-то уж знаешь, – пробормотал Баки. Стив слегка порозовел.

– Кстати, Баки…

Дерьмо. Зря он это сказал.

– Мне кажется, нам надо поговорить… о вчерашнем.

– Забей! – Баки как можно беззаботнее махнул рукой. – Ничего же не было. Я был пьян, ты был пьян, мы слегка… Нас слегка занесло, вот и все. Давай просто забудем, ладно? 

Он говорил легко и весело, с непринужденной улыбкой, хотя каждое слово отзывалось в груди глухой болью. Пришлось запихать в рот блин почти целиком, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся наружу слова. Он и так чуть не ляпнул лишнего Стиву, когда луч утреннего солнца пробрался в окно и окрасил светлые волосы золотом.

– Да?

Плечи Стива опустились, синие глаза потухли, он нервно забарабанил пальцами по столу. 

– Ты правда так думаешь? Но я все равно должен сказать…

Нет, мать твою, он так не думал! Почему Роджерс не может просто заткнуться и оставить все, как есть? Стив потер шею. Кончики его ушей заметно покраснели.

– Ладно. Я должен извиниться… за вчерашнее. Не так уж я был пьян, мне стоило остановиться, не давить на тебя. Я воспользовался тем, что ты плохо соображал – подожди, дай договорить! Я не хочу просто провести с тобой ночь… То есть хочу, конечно, но этого мало! – Баки слегка сполз со стула. Если бы не боязнь показаться полным идиотом, он бы, наверное, под стол спрятался. – Ты слишком мне дорог. Черт. Давай я просто скажу и все? Мне кажется, я в тебя влюбился.

Вилка со звоном упала на тарелку. Баки смотрел на Стива с открытым ртом – ему кажется _что_?!

– Ты, конечно, можешь сказать, – продолжил Стив, упершись взглядом в стол, – что мы знакомы всего пару месяцев, но это совершенно не важно. Я просто знаю, понимаешь? Мне нужно, чтобы ты тоже знал. Это не… То, что было вчера – это не просто секс по пьяни. Не для меня. – Стив наконец поднял голову. – Это по-настоящему, Бак.

– Почему? – прошептал Баки едва слышно. Горло перехватило, пришлось откашляться и повторить вопрос. Он почти не дышал, ожидая, что скажет Стив. Тот удивленно посмотрел на него:

– Что – почему? Почему влюбился?

Баки молча кивнул. Стив потянулся через стол и взял его за руку, нежно поглаживая ладонь большим пальцем. Баки сгорал от желания придвинуться поближе, как можно ближе, обнять, вжаться в него, чувствуя себя целым – они со Стивом подходили друг другу, как два кусочка мозаики. Но не мог.

– С чего же начать? Потому… Потому что когда ты улыбаешься, у тебя на щеках появляются ямочки – да, вот как сейчас! – и они сводят меня с ума. Потому что тебе нравится та же музыка, что и мне, и мы можем весь вечер проваляться с тобой на диване, слушая «Смэшин Пампкинс» и «Соник Юс». Потому что ты всегда думаешь о других и стараешься всем помочь. Потому что ты единственный, с кем я могу говорить об истории и кто читал эту невозможную русскую литературу… У тебя совершенно потрясающее чувство юмора, мне всегда весело с тобой. И еще ты умудряешься постоянно натыкаться на все углы, хотя такой крутой и тренированный солдат. И худший повар в мире!

Баки тяжело дышал, слушая Стива. Это что, все о нем? Что-то горячее и большое, что-то, чему он не знал названия, росло внутри, грозя вырваться наружу. 

– А когда ты нервничаешь, ты делаешь… да, вот так, прикусываешь губу, и мне каждый раз хочется поцеловать тебя. И у тебя удивительные глаза. Они… Черт, да про них стихи можно писать, только я не умею! Но научусь, если захочешь. Наверное, я именно в них и влюбился в тот день, когда мы встретились… Хотя ты тогда и был не в лучшей форме. – Глаза Стива лучились теплом. Потом он вдруг стал серьезным: – Я восхищаюсь тобой, Бак. Потому что после всего, через что ты прошел, после всего, что с тобой сделали, ты смог остаться собой.

Баки непонимающе нахмурился. С ним сделали… Что с ним сделали?

Брок.

Стив был неправ – он не знал всего. Чтобы разрушить отношения двоих, нужен вклад обоих. Наверное, Баки сделал что-то не так, заслужил, чтобы его оставили в Сибири. В Сибири, блядь! Вот уже четыре года он пытался найти причину и никак не находил. А причина была, должна была быть – в нем самом, он просто еще не понял, в чем его вина! Как он мог исправиться, если не знал, в чем виноват? Как мог снова позволить себе влюбиться, если понимал: он снова все испортит? Снова наделает тех же самых ошибок! Баки до сих пор не смог разобраться в себе и с тем дерьмом, которое осталось после разрыва с Броком. И взвалить все это на Стива? Что помешает ему снова разрушить все собственными руками? 

Ничего. Ни-че-го. 

– Баки! – в голосе Стива послышалась тревога. Баки застыл, невидяще глядя прямо перед собой. 

– Бак, скажи что-нибудь…

Стив стиснул его руку. Баки поднял глаза, смотря на человека, которого он… которого он любил до боли, до сбивающегося дыхания, до закипающих в глазах слез. Человека, который смотрел сейчас на него, крепко сжимая в руке его пальцы.

– Я… Мне надо идти.

Баки вскочил. Дыхание стало быстрым и поверхностным, в ушах зазвенело, он знал – еще немного, и накроет паника. Уже засовывая ноги в конверсы, он услышал звук отодвигаемого стула.

– Баки, пожалуйста…

Стив смотрел на него так… Вина и боль ввинтились под ребра, выбивая из легких воздух. Стив протянул к нему руку, не смея дотронуться: 

– Бак!

Баки отвернулся, сбегая по ступенькам. Стук захлопнувшейся двери звенел в ушах всю дорогу до дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[«Парки и Зоны отдыха»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B8_%D0%B8_%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%8B_%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B4%D1%8B%D1%85%D0%B0)  
> *[Нонпарель](https://img.etsystatic.com/il/34f20a/1317572641/il_340x270.1317572641_sh1p.jpg?version=0)– мелкое драже из сахарной пудры с крахмалом, применяемое для украшения кондитерских изделий


	10. Глава 10

Баки постучал карандашом по столу. Перед ним лежал раскрытый блокнот с крупно накарябанным сверху страницы «Свадьба» и кучей разрозненных записей. Два верхних пункта из – он пересчитал еще раз – двадцати восьми были вычеркнуты: «Заказать тюльпаны» и «Примерка платья. Нат». Баки потер глаза и взлохматил волосы: до свадьбы оставалось всего полторы недели, а он уже окончательно заебался, будучи одновременно шафером и подружкой невесты. Нет, Нат и Клинт, разумеется, уверили его, что совершенно не обязательно так сильно заморачиваться, они не собирались устраивать идеальную свадьбу из сказки. Нат рассмеялась Баки прямо в лицо, когда тот спросил, какого цвета салфетки должны быть на столах: бирюзовые или голубые. Какая разница, главное, чтобы народ был в нужном месте в нужное время и денег хватило на алкоголь и приличную группу! С одной стороны, Баки это вполне устраивало. С другой – ему хотелось, чтобы друзья получили ту свадьбу, которую заслужили. К тому же предстояла еще речь… Баки никогда не лез за словом в карман, но говорить перед толпой народа – совершенно другое дело, одна только мысль об этом повергала в ужас. Не получится обойтись привычным сарказмом и двусмысленными шуточками. И скрыть свои чувства за ругательствами – искусство, в котором он здорово поднаторел за последние годы – тоже не выйдет. Мама наверняка надерет ему уши, если Баки начнет в подробностях рассказывать, как много они с молодоженами пережили вместе! А рассказать было о чем, да. Но как изложить всю историю так, чтобы она не оскорбила слух Уинифред Барнс?

Клинт и Наташа познакомились на первом курсе колледжа. Начало неплохое, да… Вот только происходило это на крыше. И когда Баки их нашел, они курили травку, играли в карты и орали друг на друга, обвиняя в жульничестве. У Клинта был ядовито-зеленый ирокез, а у Нат – ботинки-говнодавы на четыре размера больше, чем нужно. Не очень похоже на сказку про Золушку, блядь!

Баки оглядел почти пустой ресторан, в котором в это время только за угловым столиком кучковались какие-то студенты. Вздохнул, почесал карандашом за ухом и снова вернулся к списку.

– Не хмурься так, а то будешь весь в морщинах! – Шэрон шутливо ткнула его пальцем под ребра. Баки вздрогнул от неожиданности, бросая на нее преувеличенно грозный взгляд. Шэрон рассмеялась, исчезая на кухне.

Интересно, что бы сказала Шэрон, если бы знала, чем Баки со Стивом занимались в прошлые выходные? Всего несколько месяцев назад Шэрон сама крутилась вокруг Стива, а теперь…

Да. Теперь Стив сказал, что любит его. Баки до боли закусил губу. 

_– А вот и он! – завопил Клинт, когда Баки закрыл за собой дверь и скинул с ног ботинки. Они с Нат валялись на диване, примостив посередине бумажные коробки с китайской едой и выглядели так, как и должны выглядеть люди после хорошо проведенной ночи. У Наташи под глазами темнела вчерашняя тушь, а волосы Клинта примялись с одной стороны и торчали дыбом с другой. Баки смотрел на друзей расфокусированным взглядом._

_– Ты все-таки залез к Стиву в трусы? Детали, друг, детали!_

_Клинт, ухмыляясь, поднял ладонь, но Баки проигнорировал его жест. Он неподвижно стоял, прислонившись к косяку, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Клинт удивленно взглянул на Наташу, на лице которой медленно проступало понимание._

_– Джеймс?_

_– Стив сказал, что любит меня, – ровным голосом отозвался Баки._

_– Йиху-у! Я знал, что он на тебя запал серьезно!_

_Наташа опустила руку на плечо Клинта, побуждая того заткнуться. Баки молчал, собираясь с мыслями, потом устало провел рукой по лицу:_

_– Я снова все проебал, Нат. Ушел, не сказав ни слова._

_Наташа молча переставила коробки с едой на журнальный столик и похлопала по дивану между собой и Клинтом. Не чувствуя под собой ног, Баки подошел к друзьям и опустился между ними. Нат притянула к себе его голову, Клинт, не говоря ни слова, потянул за лодыжки, укладывая его ноги себе на колени. Тонкие пальцы Наташи нежно погладили Баки по волосом. Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить таких друзей? Баки закрыл глаза, позволяя покою омыть его. Когда он вышел из больницы, они почти каждый вечер сидели вот так. Только они трое, тишина и Наташины пальцы в его волосах._

_– Баки, – мягко сказала Наташа. – Ты же знаешь, что заслуживаешь Стива? Стива, дом на Лонг-Айленде, ретривера и что там еще входит в набор?_

_Баки невольно улыбнулся. Нихрена он не заслуживал – уж точно не ретривера! В детстве он умудрился случайно убить свою любимую золотую рыбку и потом похоронил ее, заливаясь слезами, в клумбе с маминой геранью. Наташа смотрела на него как на идиота, когда Баки об этом рассказывал._

_– Собаку мне точно заводить нельзя. Я же тебе рассказывал, что случилось с Флаундером?_

_– Двадцать лет назад, Баки! – фыркнула Наташа, не переставая поглаживать его волосы. Баки нахмурился: Флаундер был особенным!_

_– Так вы со Стивом не… э-э-э… Того-этого?_

_Баки почувствовал, как дышать становиться легче. Чуть-чуть, но все-таки._

_– Могу тебя уверить, если бы мы со Стивом того-этого, ходить мне было бы гораздо труднее!_

_– Завышенные ожидания? – Клинт щекотно ткнул пальцем под колено. Баки дернул ногой и рассмеялся:_

_– Ты Стива вообще видел? Он… Большой. И сплошные мускулы! Так что вполне можно ожидать, что он… Блядь, почему я ТЕБЕ об этом рассказываю?_

_Клинт игриво подмигнул, тут же становясь серьезным:_

_– Нат права, Баки. Стив в тебя влюблен, и ты в него влюблен, и не спорь, без очков видно! У тебя просто… ну, небольшой кризис, но все утрясется. У вас все будет зашибись! Я спою на вашей свадьбе самую ванильно-сопливую из песен Бруно Марса, а Наташа выберет для вас в «Икее» какой-нибудь уродский стол, и мы потом вместе будем эту хрень собирать… Вы будете такой идеальной парой, к которой все ходят в гости и завидуют, как только ты разберешься с собой._

_Баки слегка улыбнулся, слушая Клинта. Ну да, все так и есть – Баки знал Стива и знал, на что тот способен. Они могли бы стать идеальной парой, потому что Стив был идеален – если Баки даст им шанс. Он хотел. Он хотел доверять Стиву, хотел, чтобы у них получилось, просто одного желания было недостаточно… Баки сел._

_– Блинчиков хочешь?_

_– Стив меня накормил._

_– Да этот парень просто находка! – Клинт хлопнул Баки по спине._

_– Да, – ответил тот, не очень уверенно улыбаясь. – Да._

Баки очнулся от раздумий, когда Наташа опустила перед ним стопку чистых тарелок.

– Просыпайся! 

Баки наморщил нос и закрыл блокнот, но Наташа успела увидеть список и укоризненно покачала головой:

– Я же сказала тебе: не делай из мухи слона! Главное – побольше выпивки, тогда никто и не запомнит, что там на свадьбе было.

– Да ладно. – Баки поднял тарелки и улыбнулся ей. – Я знаю, ты хочешь красивую свадьбу, просто притворяешься, что тебе плевать. 

– Ну… Может, самую малость. А теперь иди отнеси тарелки в зал. Шагай давай!

Баки послушно обогнул стойку. Он не говорил со Стивом уже пять дней. Пять долбанных дней.

На следующее утро после Хэллоуина Стив отправил ему сообщение с одним единственным словом: «Баки?» Он не ответил. Нужно было подождать, разобраться в себе и своих мыслях – только вот чем больше он ждал, тем труднее было взять телефон и набрать несколько слов. И отправить Стиву.

Он знал, что Наташа и Стив обсуждали его. Позавчера он зашел на кухню, когда Наташа как раз говорила по телефону. Бросив на него многозначительный взгляд, она сказала:

– Слушай, Стив, я хотела попросить… Ты не мог бы помочь выбрать музыку? У тебя хороший вкус, Баки всегда хвалил… О, спасибо, ты зайчик! – Наташа красноречиво округлила глаза при виде охреневшего лица Баки. – Очень нам поможешь, да. Баки тут пытается самоубиться, взвалив все на себя, а я пытаюсь ему помешать…

Баки изо всех сил старался жестами и мимикой заставить ее прервать разговор, но Наташа просто дернула бровью, пнула его в лодыжку и как ни в чем не бывало продолжила: 

– Кстати, о Баки…

Но дальше Баки уже не слышал, позорно сбежав из кухни. Разговор продолжался еще минут десять. 

Сегодня он это сделает. Отправит Стиву сообщение, предложит встретиться где-нибудь в кафе и объяснит, почему сбежал тогда. Да, и скажет… ну, намекнет, что он тоже… Он признается Стиву! Он сможет. Черт, ну почему так блядски сложно рассказывать о прошлом? Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив его осуждал, и еще меньше хотел, чтобы тот его жалел.

Баки глубоко вздохнул и принялся расставлять тарелки. Несмотря на всю свою неуверенность, он не мог не улыбнуться, вспоминая то утро. Стив сказал, что любит его! Стив Роджерс. Чертов Стив Роджерс, совершенство во плоти, сказал, что любит его. Его! Как такое вообще, блядь, возможно? Баки почувствовал, как уголки губ сами ползут вверх, а на щеках появляется легкий румянец. За эти пять дней он сотни раз вспоминал каждую минуту, каждую секунду того утра – совершенного утра ровно до того момента, когда он сбежал, услышав признание в любви. И все, что было ночью – о, черт!

Баки было бы очень стыдно, когда он дрочил, вспоминая руки Стива, губы Стива, тело Стива – если бы он не был уверен, что Стив делает то же самое. Непрошенная картинка всплыла в сознании. Пришлось больно прикусить щеку, чтобы прогнать ее.

Дверь позади с шумом распахнулась, и Баки обернулся, вежливо улыбаясь клиенту. Но улыбка тут же сползла с губ, тарелка, выскользнув из пальцев, разлетелась на мелкие осколки. Звон разбитого стекла эхом отозвался в ушах, весь остальной мир исчез, пока Баки стоял и смотрел на человека перед собой. Человека, который жадно разглядывал его.

– Привет, Джеймс, – улыбнулся Брок уголком рта, подходя ближе. – Я же говорил, что найду тебя.

Баки так долго скучал по нему, что на мгновение в груди разлилась знакомая тоска, сразу же сменившись острой болью. Сердце вздрогнуло, сжалось и отчаянно заколотилось о ребра, воздуха перестало хватать, похолодевшие пальцы сжались в кулак. Баки стиснул зубы, сглотнул и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слова потерялись куда-то. Он мог только стоять и смотреть в лицо, которое знал когда-то лучше, чем свое собственное. Брок практически не изменился, вот только Баки чувствовал к нему совсем не то, что каких-то несколько лет назад. 

Баки застыл. Окаменел. Брок медленно поднял руку и погладил его по щеке. Пальцы были такими холодными, что казалось, будто они оставляют на коже ледяной след. Раньше от такой ласки желание вспыхивало, как порох, а сейчас Баки чувствовал только лед. И снег. И проникающий в каждую клетку тела сибирский холод…

– Черт, Джеймс, ты все такой же красивый… – Брок сделал еще шаг вперед – Баки отшатнулся бы, если бы мог. – Я так скучал по тебе, Зимний. 

От шепота по коже пробежали ледяные мурашки. Уже четыре года никто не называл его так. Зимний Солдат остался там, в развалинах старого дома. Почему же он закрывает глаза, позволяя Броку быть так близко, разрешая касаться себя… подчиняясь?

– Я искал тебя. Я везде тебя искал, детка…

– Рамлоу!

Кто-то налетел на Брока, отталкивая его прочь от Баки. Наташа. 

– Убирайся. Пошел вон. Убирайся, я сказала!

Наташа втиснулась между ними, сжимая кулаки. Баки, словно выйдя из ступора, отступил на шаг.

– А, Наташа? Какая приятная встреча! – ухмыльнулся Брок. Он был, наверное, единственным человеком на земле, не боявшимся гнева Наташи Романовой. Может быть, именно поэтому он стал единственным человеком, сумевшим причинить Баки боль.

– Вон. Сейчас же, или я звоню в полицию.

– До встречи, Джеймс. Не скучай без меня.

Брок рассмеялся, подмигнул Баки и, поддталкиваемый Наташей, наконец вышел из ресторана. Баки выдохнул.

– Баки? – Наташа вернулась к нему, обхватила за плечи, заглядывая в глаза. – Все в порядке. Мы получим охранный ордер, он не сможет больше приблизиться к тебе! Сэм и Стив наверняка смогут помочь. Тебе никогда не придется больше встречаться с Рамлоу, он не причинит тебе… Баки, посмотри на меня!

Баки никак не мог оторвать глаз от двери, за которой исчез Брок. Четыре года… Он все еще чувствовал запах Брока – железо и виски, запах, которой заставлял все внутри сжиматься от возбуждения, который когда-то въелся под кожу.

Его затошнило.

– Джеймс, скажи что-нибудь, – прошептала Наташа и коснулась щеки, в том самом месте, где трогал Брок. Баки отшатнулся.

– Мне надо идти, – пробормотал он, тяжело дыша, вывернулся из Наташиных рук и рванулся к двери.

– Баки!

Баки выбежал на улицу.

* * *

Блядь, какого хуя у него столько ебаных ключей? Штук сто, не меньше. Пока найдешь нужный, ебануться же можно! Баки вопросительно посмотрел на этих мелких железных засранцев, пытаясь вспомнить, какой из них подходит к его двери. Этот, что ли? Он покачнулся, чуть не рухнув на пол, и наугад впихнул один из ключей в замочную скважину. Тот, сука, намертво застрял и отказывался поворачиваться, и вытаскиваться тоже отказался. Баки застонал, выругался и прижался лбом к двери. А это вообще его дверь? Хуй поймешь в темноте. И нога болела – он наебнулся на ступеньках и приложился со всей дури. Сейчас он немножко постоит и со всем разберется…

Гребанная дверь вдруг распахнулась – кажется, он успел задремать. Все-таки это была его дверь... Только нахера Клинт так орет?

– Баки, мать твою! Где тебя носило столько времени? Наташа со Стивом тебя обыскались по всему городу. Час ночи, Баки, где ты был?

Баки попытался было сконцентрировать взгляд на источнике воплей, но получалось хреново. Шатаясь, он посмотрел на дерущего глотку Клинта, потом нахмурил брови:

– Слшай… ты всгда был такой ма-а-а-аленький? – Он вдруг расхохотался: – Бильбо Бэгги-и-инс-с-с-с… Моя прелес-с-с-сть!

– Пьян как последняя сволочь, – пробормотал Клинт, таща слабо сопротивляющегося Баки в гостиную. Баки рухнул на диван и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Что такое Клинт только что...

– Стив? Стив меня искал?

– А ты как думаешь? Он чуть с ума не сошел, когда я ему рассказал, что ты запаниковал и свалил в никуда! – Клинт быстро набирал сообщение на телефоне. – И я его, знаешь, не виню, если вспомнить, чем все в прошлый раз закончилось!

Баки пьяно рассмеялся и с трудом перевернулся на спину. Клинт помог снять ботинки, потом заставил сесть, стянул куртку и чуть ли не силком влил стакан воды. 

– Ты принимал что-нибудь? Подожди, не вырубайся! Принимал? Кроме выпивки?

– Чего? – Баки закрыл глаза, потому что комната начинала медленно и печально кружиться вокруг него. – Нет, конечно. Отвали, а?

– Нат сказала, Брок объявился в ресторане сегодня, – осторожно произнес Клинт, постукивая телефоном о ладонь. Баки ничего не ответил. – Мы не стали рассказывать Стиву…

Баки приоткрыл один глаз.

– Да похуй уже. Я собирался все ему сказать сегодня… то есть вчера… Или завтра?

Баки зарылся в подушку, намереваясь наконец-то хоть чуть-чуть поспать, но звук открывающейся двери и торопливые шаги вернули его в реальность.

– Бак!

Баки прищурился, разглядывая Стива и Наташу. Как смешно они выглядят, если смотреть вот так снизу! Губы сложились в идиотскую пьяную улыбку.

– Сти-иви-и-и… 

Стив резко нагнулся, ухватил его за подбородок, запихал в рот какую-то пластиковую хрень и провел по щеке изнутри.

– Какого хуя, Стив! – завопил Баки, когда хрень вытащили обратно. Что-то в лице Стива заставило его опасно сощуриться: – Ты что, думаешь, я…

– Сколько ты выпил, Баки? – вмешалась Наташа. Баки закрыл глаза, спасаясь от ее горящего взгляда, потряс головой и сам рассмеялся тому, как ребячески это выглядело.

– Стив, у тебя алкометр есть? Давай!

– Нат, да брось! Подумаешь, слегка перебрал…

Баки попытался было повернуться на бок – он хотел спать, чего им всем от него надо! – но Наташа крепко держала его, а в рот опять тыкалась какая-то штука. Да пошли они!

– Баки, – очень спокойно сказала Наташа. – Открой рот и дыхни. Сейчас же!

Баки упрямо сжал губы и затряс головой. Кто-то погладил его по волосам.

– Баки, если там больше двух промилле, тебя нельзя оставлять одного, понимаешь? Пожалуйста!

Он поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом со Стивом. Стив казался совершенно спокойным, но в глазах плескалась тревога. Баки приоткрыл губы, позволяя Наташе запихать ему в рот трубку.

– Довольны? – буркнул он. – А теперь дайте уже поспать!

– Черт тебя побери, Баки… – Наташа протянула алкометр Стиву. Тот кивнул. Баки мысленно послал всех в задницу, повернулся на бок и уткнулся лицом в спинку дивана. 

– Спать лучше в кровати, Бак.

Стив поднял его с дивана, прижимая к себе. Баки недовольно заворчал, но прижался к теплому телу, утыкаясь лицом в шею. Как хорошо…

– Я просто пьяный идиот, Стив, а не какая-то там принцесса!

– Ты ни то, ни другое…

Стив опустил его на кровать, и Баки мгновенно почувствовал щемящую пустоту, когда тот отстранился. Наташа принесла ведро и стакан воды.

– Спи, – сказала она, отвешивая Баки подзатыльник и целуя в висок. – Поговорим завтра.

Баки недовольно застонал, зажимая в кулак угол подушки:

– О чем тут говорить? Сто миллионов раз уже говорили: Брок мудак, мне нужно перестать о нем думать, бла-бла-бла…

– Мудак – это мягко сказано, – отозвалась Наташа. Это Баки тоже слышал сто миллионов раз.

– Я приду проверить, как ты тут, – сказал Стив уже от двери.

– Будешь смотреть, как я сплю? Да ты извращенец, Роджерс!

– Спокойной ночи, Бак!

Стив выключил свет и ушел, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Баки повертелся, стаскивая джинсы и вылезая из рубашки, дождался, пока комната перестанет качаться, уткнулся лицом в подушку и натянул на голову одеяло.

Видимо, он все-таки вырубился на какое-то время, потому что его разбудил шум на кухне: полилась вода, тренькнул чайник, кто-то звякнул посудой. А потом из гостиной раздался голос Стива. Баки навострил уши и перевернулся на спину, чтобы лучше слышать. Говорили тихо. Уставившись на прикрепленный к двери плакат «Стоун Темпл Пайлотс», Баки прислушался:

– Брок – это бывший Баки, я правильно понял? Он как-то со всем этим связан?

Баки напрягся. Ответа пришлось ждать долго.

– Да. Брок и Баки не виделись… С того времени, как Баки потерял руку, а сегодня Рамлоу заявился в ресторан. Я догадывалась, что он объявится рано или поздно, но все равно не была готова… 

Баки сел. Он не собирался пропустить ни слова из разговора, несмотря на то, что в голове шумело и в виске стучала знакомая боль.

– Это из-за Брока Баки ведет себя так? Как будто… боится? 

– М-м-м… Да. – Судя по тону, Клинту не хотелось об этом говорить. – Брок, он… я даже не знаю, как сказать…

– Я знаю! – голос Наташи звенел от ярости. – Рамлоу – самодовольная эгоистичная свинья и мудак, который заставил Баки поверить, что тот не сможет без него. – Баки сглотнул. – Баки бредил армией чуть ли не с детства, а Рамлоу был его командиром. Его… его идеалом, блядь! Рамлоу его использовал, и в армии, и вне ее. На операциях он посылал Баки в самые опасные места и вешал на него всю грязную работу – Баки с крыши бы прыгнул, если бы Рамлоу приказал! Он им так восхищался. А эта сволочь… Он полностью подчинил себе Баки, заставил поверить, что тот ни на что не годится без своего командира. И Баки его слушал, делал все, что тот прикажет, даже от нас с Клинтом тогда отдалился. – Наташа замолчала, переводя дух. Баки ждал. Голова болела и кружилась все сильнее.

– Потом… В общем, однажды мне удалось заставить Баки задуматься. Рамлоу был тот еще манипулятор и умел пустить пыль в глаза, Баки всегда защищал его до последнего, но у нас с Клинтом как-то получилось немного сбить его с этой волны и приоткрыть ему глаза. В общем, он ушел – они тогда практически жили вместе у Рамлоу, – а вернулся поздно ночью с синяком под глазом. Сказал, что упал. Упал, блядь! После этого он довольно часто стал… падать. Но в Рамлоу больше не сомневался, по крайней мере, вслух. Тот, видимо, почувствовал свою власть и наказывал Баки за малейшую неудачу – он нам потом признался, уже после возвращения. А тогда утверждал, что все у них прекрасно и Рамлоу его любит. Каждый раз, когда мы видели синяки и убеждали его порвать с этим мудаком, обратиться в полицию, сделать хоть что-нибудь, он врал, что просто наткнулся на что-то. Даже Бекка не смогла ничего сделать. Мы стали реже видеться, а когда виделись, каждый раз все кончалось скандалом. Рамлоу был их командиром на всяких секретных миссиях в России, и власть его не ограничивалась только миссиями… Он всю группу в кулаке держал!

Баки слушал, уставившись на дверь широко раскрытыми глазами. Наташа не сказала ничего нового, но только сейчас, кажется, он по-настоящему понял, как все это выглядело на самом деле. Большая любовь Джеймса Барнса. Сияющий пиздец.

– И что, – голос Стива был низким и угрожающе спокойным, только в конце дрогнул, – что случилось с группой?

– Баки не рассказывал, как потерял руку? Они были где-то в Сибири, я не знаю точно, где. Попали в ловушку, и на них рухнул бетонный дом. Все погибли, кроме Рамлоу и Баки. Брок почти не пострадал, а вот Баки… Брок бросил его, Стив. Оставил его там, под бетоном, и сбежал, боясь, что на них нападут. Без руки Баки был ему не нужен… Так что Рамлоу его бросил там подыхать. Скользкая гнида! Баки нашли спустя несколько часов. Руку спасти не удалось. – Если бы Баки не знал Наташу лучше, он подумал бы, что она всхлипнула. – Руку! Да его с того света еле вытащили! Через неделю самолетом перевезли в Америку, а когда он пришел в себя, сказал только, что мы были правы. Поселился у нас, потому что не хотел жить у родителей, которые уехали уже из Нью-Йорка. Полгода вообще не разговаривал почти… Баки справляется, он очень сильный, ты же знаешь, но Рамлоу все еще сидит у него в мозгах. Отсюда и все эти панические атаки. Баки до сих пор не может никому доверять.

– А трибунал? Был?

– А трибунал, – горько выговорила Наташа, – не признал ошибки в действиях Рамлоу. Он утверждал, что счел Баки погибшим, и ему поверили, хотя на самом деле он разыскал Баки в развалинах и практически плюнул ему в лицо. Слово командира против слова солдата… Доказательств не было, а Баки был не в том состоянии, чтобы бороться.

Баки закрыл глаза, чувствуя фантомную боль в руке. Трибунал был еще одним воспоминанием, которые он изо всех сил старался спрятать подальше.

– Баки и Брок встретились сегодня в первый раз после Сибири, – устало продолжила Наташа. – Судебный процесс организовали так, что они не видели друг друга. Черт, Стив, все только начало налаживаться! Баки работает, учится, думает о будущем… Познакомился с тобой – знаешь, у него даже панических атак в последние три месяца почти не было. И если Брок все это испортит, клянусь, я лично его пристрелю. 

_Хватит!_ Баки не мог больше слушать – потому что Наташа, черт бы ее побрал, была права. 

Клинт промычал что-то в знак согласия.

– Баки никогда не говорит о прошлом. Почти. По-моему, он до сих пор не может разобраться с тем, что случилось. Я пыталась объяснить, что ему нужна помощь, но он только заталкивает воспоминания куда поглубже и заливает их алкоголем, если они начинают выбираться наружу… 

Баки не выдержал. Он встал, не очень твердо держась на ногах, натянул первую попавшуюся относительно чистую футболку из кучи одежды на кресле и распахнул дверь. Нат, Клинт и Стив явно не ожидали его увидеть. Думали, он все еще в отключке, да? Не обращая на них внимания, Баки прошествовал на кухню и распахнул шкаф над раковиной. Где-то у него была заныкана шоколадка…

– Бак?

Стив говорил так спокойно… Как с ребенком. Или с больным. Но с Баки этот номер не пройдет.

– Что? Я вам помешал? – сочащимся ядом и вполне бодрым голосом поинтересовался он, нащупывая сникерс. – Ну извините. Я сейчас уйду, а вы обсуждайте дальше бедного, несчастненького Баки. Рассказывайте друг другу, какое я жалкое дерьмо!

– Баки, никто не говорил, что ты… – начал было Клинт.

– А следовало бы! Потому что в этом все дело, да? Неудачник, который получал по морде от своего любовника, позволял себя использовать в хвост и в гриву и в результате остался без руки. Черт… – Он попытался зубами содрать обертку с батончика. – Да блядь! – Сникерс полетел в стену с такой силой, что соседская собака отозвалась возмущенным лаем. – А знаете, что самое смешное? Что Брок был прав. Я действительно никому не нужный калека.

– Баки, нет! 

Баки оглянулся через плечо. Стив сделал шаг к нему, очень осторожно и медленно. Что-то закипало внутри, что-то, что он глушил в себе четыре года, грозило вырваться наружу.

– Если бы я… Если бы я не был таким идиотом, если бы я не доверял так Броку, если бы я не был трусом и дал делу ход – может быть, _может быть_ никто не умер бы в тот день! 

Он хватал воздух открытым ртом, вцепившись в край раковины. Мужчины не плачут! Он не мог позволить себе… Стив сделал еще несколько шагов.

– Это неправда, Бак, ты не можешь в это верить! Я знаю, о чем говорю – нельзя винить себя в том, что случилось, я прошел через это. Каждый, кто воюет, знает о рисках…

Слезы потекли по щекам, и загнать их обратно никак не получалось. Ему хотелось заорать на друзей, чтобы они ушли, оставили его в покое, не ковыряли гноящуюся рану…

– Ты до сих пор не избавился от влияния Рамлоу, – тихий голос Наташи слышался будто откуда-то издалека. – Ты никогда не винил его ни в чем, только себя самого. Баки, Брок – нарцисс и психопат, способный кого угодно подчинить своей воле…

– Да неужели? – Баки резко обернулся. Мужчины не плачут? Плевать, пусть видят, ниже падать ему уже некуда. – Ты бы позволила какому-то мерзавцу поднять на тебя руку? Я просто был наивным идиотом, и Брок это прекрасно знал. Это… это унизительно, понимаешь?

– Бак…

– Не начинай, Стив! – он выставил вперед ладонь. – Я сам во всем виноват. Слабак. Всегда был и до сих пор остался. Кто еще напивается до усрачки и впадает в панику каждый раз при упоминании армии или Брока? Блядь, я живу с лучшими друзьями, которые собираются пожениться! Мне легче быть третьим лишним, потому что я боюсь окончательно спятить, если останусь один. Я настолько слабак, что то и дело оказываюсь под каким-то рандомным ублюдком только потому, что он напоминает мне Брока. И это, блядь, совсем клиника, потому что на самом деле я его ненавижу! Ненавижу! Я доверял ему, как никому на свете, я отдал ему все, что только мог, а потом... потом…

Мужчины не плачут! Солдаты, черт тебя побери, Барнс, не плачут… Не давятся скопившимися за четыре года слезами, которые все текут и текут по небритым щекам. Он сполз на пол. Соберись уже! Разреветься перед Стивом – очень умно, Барнс, лучше и не придумаешь. Баки попытался вытереть слезы тыльной стороной ладони, но лицо тут же намокло снова. Стив опустился на корточки перед ним.

– Знаешь, о чем я думал все эти годы? Что когда-нибудь смогу поставить точку. Послать Брока к черту и снова начать жить… Сегодня у меня был шанс, а я что сделал? Впал в ступор и позволил ему… Блядь, я позволил ему прикоснуться к себе! После всего, что было, Брок все еще держит меня за яйца, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать! 

Последние слова он выкрикнул, глядя в потолок, потому что смотреть на Стива не мог. И на Наташу с Клинтом тоже. Он вывернул наизнанку свою душу, вывалил все дерьмо, которое скопилось там за много лет, и теперь сгорал от стыда.

В кухне царил смутный утренний полумрак, ее освещал только запоздалый фонарь за окном. Все было нереальным, словно во сне или запутанном дурацком кино. Луч света падал прямо на лицо Стива, искаженное состраданием. Светлые волосы казались тускло-золотистыми, синие глаза блестели, словно от невыплаканных слез, и Баки чувствовал себя самую малость лучше, потому что Стив был рядом. В присутствии Брока он ощущал постоянное напряжение, которое и заводило поначалу, а со Стивом было так спокойно и легко… Комната снова закружилась, и Баки закрыл глаза.

– Баки… Мне очень жаль. Мы получим запрет на приближение, тебе никогда больше не придется видеть Рамлоу. Я просто не позволю ему. Посмотри на меня, Бак. – Теплые пальцы скользнули по мокрой щеке, стирая прикосновение Брока. Стив нежно поднял его голову за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза. – Рамлоу сделал все, чтобы растоптать тебя, но ты все еще Баки, Баки Барнс, и никто этого не изменит. После всего, что с тобой случилось, ты так любишь жизнь… Я никогда не встречал никого лучше, чем ты!

– У тебя не слишком высокие требования, как я погляжу, – усмехнулся Баки, вытирая слезы и чувствуя странную, почти мучительную легкость во всем теле. Он словно оттаивал, возвращаясь из долгого-долгого забытия. Стив улыбнулся, но тут же снова стал серьезным и наклонился вперед, утыкаясь лбом в лоб Баки.

– Если ты не против, я хотел бы пригласить тебя на свидание. Настоящее свидание. Ты же не мог совсем разочароваться в отношениях, ты живешь с Клинтом и Наташей.   
Просто доверься мне – я никогда не дам тебе упасть. Тебе, наверное, кажется сейчас, что земля уходит из-под ног, и ты падаешь, падаешь и не можешь остановиться… Я тоже это чувствую, Баки, каждый раз, когда смотрю на тебя. С той самой минуты, когда понял, что влюбился по уши… Я буду с тобой до конца, обещаю. 

Баки несколько раз моргнул. 

– Блин, Стиви… С каких пор ты у нас такой романтик?

Стив молча привлек его к себе. Баки прижался лицом к его шее, провел по ней носом, вдыхая ставший родным запах. Пальцы Стива зарылись в его волосы, вторая рука легонько поглаживала спину. Баки обнял Стива, крепко зажав в кулаке его рубаху. Осталось только одно, самое страшное, но это обязательно нужно было сделать.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он тихо-тихо Стиву в шею, хриплым от недавних слез голосом. 

– Я знаю. 

Стив поцеловал его в макушку. То ли всхлипнув, то ли засмеявшись, Баки закрыл глаза, отдаваясь обволакивающему все уставшее тело теплу и покою. Он и сам не знал, сколько они просидели – секунды, минуты, часы?

– Так… Как насчет свидания?

– Вообще-то мне всегда больше нравился Сэм, ну ты в курсе, – фыркнул Баки, чувствуя виском ответную улыбку Стива. – Но я должен тебя предупредить, чтобы ты понимал, во что собираешься впутаться… Я не самый легкий выбор, Стив. У меня в мозгах каша, с которой, наверное, надо что-то делать. Панические атаки эти и все такое. Я думал, справлюсь сам, но… 

– Мы справимся, Бак, – в голосе Стива звучала непоколебимая уверенность в том, что так и будет. 

– Мы справимся, – поддержала Наташа, о существовании которой Баки, кажется, забыл. Он поднял голову: Наташа и Клинт стояли в дверях и смотрели на них. Наверное, Баки должен был почувствовать себя неловко, но он только крепче прижался к Стиву.

– Мы все заодно*, – пропел Клинт, обнимая Наташу за плечи.

– «Классный мюзикл»*? Я был о тебе лучшего мнения!

Облегчение накатывало на него волной, он, наверное, упал бы, если бы Стив не сидел с ним рядом. Баки знал, что ничего еще не кончено, что он наверняка сорвется, и не раз. Он был уверен, что Рамлоу не оставит его в покое, потому что Рамлоу не любил проигрывать, но здесь и сейчас ему было просто плевать. У него были друзья. У него был Стив. Рамлоу может убираться из его жизни ко всем чертям!

– Мы все заодно, и чувствуем это, стоя рука в руке, претворяя наши мечты в жи-и-и-изнь*, – фальшиво пропел Стив ему в ухо, заставляя истерически рассмеяться.

– Вот засранец! – буркнул Баки, снова утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. Пальцы Стива рисовали на его пояснице кружочки и, кажется, сердечки.

– Все будет хорошо, – прошептал Стив куда-то ему в волосы – и Баки ему поверил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[«Классный мюзикл» – High School Musical, 2006](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/klassnyy-myuzikl-2006-184432/)

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания, встречающиеся во всех главах:  
> Buck (англ.) – самец лося  
> [Победный жест Усэйна Болта](http://fonday.ru/images/tmp/11/4/original/11439vfNAjsteGXVnORwWTZQHKIh.jpg)  
> [«Фруктовый ниндзя»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fruit_Ninja)  
> [«Дорога» – The Road, 2009](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/395523/)  
> [«Начало» – Inception, 2010](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/447301/)  
> [«Игра в имитацию» – The Imitation Game, 2014](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/igra-v-imitaciyu-2014-635772/)  
> [Флоггинг Молли](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flogging_Molly)  
> Wii – игровая телеприставка  
> [Боузер – персонаж игры «Марио Карт»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%B5%D1%80)  
> [Йоши – персонаж игры «Марио Карт»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%99%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%B8)  
> [«Принц Альберт»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%86_%D0%90%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82_\(%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3\))  
> [Джеймс Дин](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B8%D0%BD,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BC%D1%81)  
> [«Гленфиддик»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glenfiddich)  
> [«Макаллан»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Macallan)  
> [«Отсос»](https://ru.wikihow.com/%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D1%8C-%22Blow-Job%22)  
> [«Клюэдо»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cluedo)  
> [«Парки и Зоны отдыха»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B8_%D0%B8_%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%8B_%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B4%D1%8B%D1%85%D0%B0)  
> [Нонпарель](https://img.etsystatic.com/il/34f20a/1317572641/il_340x270.1317572641_sh1p.jpg?version=0)  
> [«Классный мюзикл» – High School Musical, 2006](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/klassnyy-myuzikl-2006-184432/)
> 
> Упоминаются и используются тексты следующих песен:  
> The Cure – Lullaby  
> Placebo – In the Cold Light of Morning  
> Cure – Love Song  
> Black Sabbath – Paranoid  
> Maroon 5 – This Summer's Gonna Hurt  
> Eminem – Without Me  
> MEW – Comforting Sounds  
> Muse – Knights of Cydonia  
> High School Musical Cast – We're All in This Together


End file.
